Standing Tall
by Jillzy17
Summary: As Mexico regains memories of the Aztec and Mayan Empires, Spain tries desperately to keep his little girl from harm. Her ever growing grudge causes her to declare war and leaves him heart-broken as he realizes he needs to hurt her to keep her close. How will she stand tall when the world stacks the odds against her?
1. A Mexican Family

*Flash Forward*

~The little girl with dark features ran as fast as her tiny toddler legs would take her. "Wait! Niña I don't want to hurt you!" yelled a young man running after her. The girl kept running until she reached the end of a cliff. She turned around to see the Spaniard and two of his men."No! I rather sacrifice myself to the gods than go with you!" shouted the girl, trying to sound as tough as possible. The Spaniard stretched out his hand."Por favor…" The girl took a step back. The ground crumpled underneath her and she fell. The man leaned over and reached his arms over the cliff hoping he would grab onto her. All he caught was air.~ End of flash forward.

"Hey, can you help me in the fields today?" asked the Aztec Empire. His daughter, Mexico looked up at him.

"Of course I can papa! Let's pick the tomatoes today!" she replied with a giant smile on her face. They smiled at each other. This was a father-daughter bond that could never be broken.

Mexico ran inside her family's large, decorative house. "Mama! Mama where are you?" she yelled. A loyal servant of the family had walked by.

"Ah Mexico darling. You're mother is getting prepared for a meeting with the men from Europe." She said. Mexico tilted her head."Eu-rope?" she stuttered.

"Yes. They are very strange people from across the seas. We are to respect them as gods. Now what did you need your mother for child?" she said with a kind, loving face."Oh yeah. Papa and I are going to the fields today and we will be back soon." She yelled as she started running for the door.

~Few hours later~

"Papa I didn't know work was so hard!" exclaimed Mexico catching her breath. "Yes. The men here are very strong. That's just one more reason you will always be safe." Her doting father said "Now let's go home."

Mexico fell asleep in her father's arms on the way home. Aztec opened the door to his house very quietly as to not wake up his daughter. His eyes went wide and he slammed the door behind him. Mexico startled by the noise snapped awake. There were blood smears on the ground and black spots on the wall. Small holes littered themselves upon the walls.

With tears in her eyes she timidly squeaked "Papa, what is this?" Her father didn't say anything he just held on to her tight with both arms and ran around the house yelling "Maya! Maya where are you!"

The loyal servant who had talked to Mexico earlier was sitting in the hall.

"Amoxtli! What happened here?" She had a dark bump on her head but seemed alright. "The Spanish…they attacked during the meeting…Maya… she is in her room. " whispered the servant.

Mexico didn't understand what was going on. She just kept her smudged face buried in her fathers shirt, making it damp as she cried."Shh shh its okay." cooed her father as he ran down the halls, his thin sandals slapping the stone floors with every bound.

Aztec slammed the double doors of the master bedroom open. There on her knees was Maya, her right arm was drenched with blood from an unknown source.

Mexico was thrown onto the bed as Aztec went to tend to his wife."Maya! Say something… please." He begged her looking like he was about to burst into tears.

Maya looked up with tired eyes "It was Spain and his men. They took our gold and jewels. They said they were going to start a war… for Mexico. He said he would take her away from us and make her his colony! Even if it meant we had to die. Please don't let that happen!"she has started to raise her voice but soon collapsed in his arms.

~2 weeks later~

Maya was bed ridden with all the terror going on in her empire. Disease spread like no ones business.

Mexico knew that if your land and people were being hurt you would hurt for all of them. She was terrified of being her own country. She was always protected by the native tribes that lived with her. She may have looked like a normal 3 year old but she was actually thousands of years older than her caretakers. Her personality and learning habits were kept at a standstill so she still couldn't read or write.

Back to the Mayan Empire. She was getting worse everyday. One day she begged for Aztec to take a day off from the war. Aztec was very skeptical about this but he would anything for his wife, especially in her current condition.

Both Aztec and Mexico were at her bedside when she had the strongest coughing fit yet. Aztec tried herbs and medicines said to be blessed by the gods. Nothing was working against the Europeans illnesses.

"Mexico come closer."Maya whispered in a raspy voice. Mexico crawled up on the bed "Yes mama?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"My darling. Remember you will always be safe. I will always be with you in here." She replied quietly while poking Mexico's chest.

"Mama, are you … okay?" said Mexico with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Keep this close to your heart." Mexico is handed a leather necklace with a blue stone encased in a frame of gold. Whatever you do never forget who you are. Even when the world challenges you… you stand tall. Aztec I love you! I entrust our daughter to you now. I'm sorry I can no longer help you. 'in yabitmech." She said. Maya took her last breath.

"M-Mama? Mama!"shouted Mexico. Aztec looked down to the crying Mexico. He picked her up and started crying together. The Mayan Empire's body disappeared leaving no trace of her existence as a person.

The Spanish burned down buildings and seized the gold. Bullet wounds were left in the sides of temples for the rest of eternity.


	2. Spanish Dreams

Spain covered his face from the sun with his hand. He watched as this once mighty empire fell. He smiled to himself. "Now I can go back to my Romano. These natives put up a lousy fight." He said to himself. He had heard something in the bushes to his left. He took grip of his oversized axe and went to the bushes.

A man popped up before he got to the bushes. The mysterious, tan man aimed a bow and arrow and shot. Spain narrowly dodged the arrow. It scratched his cheek very shallowly. He was in too much shock to attack back.

The man got away."He was … an empire. I thought I killed the major empire here! How does someone still have power and order in this land? I thought Mexico was a small girl not a grown man. Maybe Maya lied to me. No he has to be another empire."Spain ranted to himself.

"I'll have to get him later. We don't have enough supplies to stay here" he thought to himself as he made his way back to his ship now full of gold and precious stones. And the greatest treasure, tomatoes!

~years pass~

"Papa! Please don't go. Please!" shouted Mexico while grabbing onto her fathers leg."I don't want you to get hurt!"

The Aztec Empire pryed his daughters small hands off of him."As I thought, she is getting weaker too."He thought sadly to himelf. "Look I have to go. If I do we have a bigger chance of winning. My empire is in danger and I must fight with my men." He calmly said to his crying daughter.

"B-but you-you're going to g-get sick. Like Mama." she stuttered in between gasps. Aztec petted her hair as he stood up and walked out.

Mexico sat there and started to cry. Amoxtli's daughter, now the only other person Mexico knew personally, picked the crying child up.

"It's okay your papa will come back. He is a strong man."she cooed attempting to comfort this child that has barely aged since Spain's last visit.

"This is all that Spain's fault. If he never came here we would still be a happy family! But no! Why do they do this? Is- is it because they're Eropen?"Mexico asked calming down a little.

"It's European darling. It is because they think they are better. They are greedy and cruel." She said with a threateningly sounding tone. Mexico then helped around the house the rest of the day.

Spain took his first step on the fertile land in over a hundred years."Ah. Just as beautiful as I remembered." This time the natives avoided the Spanish instead of greeting them."Hah. Vamanos!" he shouted. His men marched out of the ship and into formation.

Aztec had his army ready. Most were average farmers, grown and raised for laborious work but not to kill."We are doing this for everyone here! So we can prosper!" shouted Aztec. His men chanted together. Fathers and sons lined up anticipating the invaders. Lined up waiting for their doom.

Spain and his men were walking through the thick jungle. Everyone was tense, hoping there wouldn't be an ambush. Thankfully they made it through the day. At night the camp was quiet and cold. They didn't want to catch the attention of any natives so they could make a fire. Spain, being that he was the country these men belonged to. Got his own tent.

He laid there thinking to himself. "That Arthur jerk got a lackey. Who he pathetically calls his little brother." Spain grumbled to himself."Mexico…I wonder how she's doing. She better still be a lindo niña. Maybe Romano could make friends with her, he sure likes girls."

Spain had a confusing dream last night. It started out with him and Romano sitting eating the new, red fruit. Romano was talking but he couldn't here him. All of the sudden Romano had a terrified look on his face. Spain blinked and he was brought to a strange city floating in a big lake. It was lightly raining and the ground was slippery. Where Romano had been standing a smaller girl was there. With dark, almost black, eyes and black hair. Her face was red from crying and she had a small knife in her hands.

Everything seemed to be in black and white, except for the necklace the girl was wearing. It was shining, in fact it was glowing. It was getting really bright! Spain squinted and the girl moved forward. He felt a sharp pain in his left side then was blinded by the necklaces light.

Spain shouted and sat up. The men at the camp were startled."Señor España are you alright?" some one asked.

"S-Si!"he managed to get out. He looked over to his side and saw a large bug on his side. He shouted again and slapped the bug off.

"España! What is wrong?" a man said as he opened the flap of his tent. Spain was blushing."N-Nada! Leave! Now!" he yelled. The man sighed and exited the tent.

Spain smiled."I suppose that was Mexico… she will be mine" he whispered to himself.


	3. Aztec vs España

(I couldn't wait till the weekend and I have up to chapter 19 done)

Two days had passed since Aztec left. Mexico felt like she was out of tears. She could feel herself getting weaker. She wondered why she didn't get the disease yet.

The door opened up and almost flew off the hinges. Mexico shrieked. Amoxtli's daughter ran to the person in the door and hugged him. "Papa?" Mexico asked.

He looked tired and beaten up. He closed his eyes and smiled, then fell to the floor.

~hours pass~

Aztec wakes up but remains in a dreamlike state."Papa!" a small voice whispers.

Mexico is standing next to the bed he lays on barely able to grab his hand."Papa, wake up please."she begged.

Aztec propped himself onto his elbows and grabbed his stomach in pain. He was heavily bandaged and was no longer bleeding."Oh. Papa I thought you were dying!" Mexico said with tears on her eyes.

"Hah. No I won't be leaving you for a long time."he said as he kissed her on the forehead."Pr-Promise?" she asked."Yes. I promise." He replied

Spain collapsed back at camp. That was some fight. Spain had already been patched up and he no longer had any pain he was just tired."They've improved. We killed a lot of them too. That man, The Aztec Empire… he escaped me barely."Spain said as he fell asleep.

~Flashback~

Even though chaos was unfolding before them, Spain and Aztec locked eyes. Spain had a menacing smile while the empire kept a very angry face."Oi. Why so angry it's not like you are complex enough for it anyways."Spain said as he tightened his grip on his battle axe.

"Angry? No, I'm not angry. I'm just full of despise towards you that its frustrating. The gods… why would they do this to us. What have we done to anger them? To send you…the devil."Aztec replied trying to keep his cool.

"Mira! I gave you a chance-"Spain started before he was interrupted

"No you didn't! Maya was my wife. And she won't die in vain!"Aztec yelled as he rushed at Spain with two large daggers in his hands. He thrusted his right arm forward aiming for the invaders stomach.

Spain gracefully dodged and brought down the axe. Aztec leaned backwards but the edge of the axe cut his leg from his knee to his heel. Holding in a scream he spun around and kicked Spain in the back of the neck. He then grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and threw him over his head.

Spain was stunned at the man's strength and swiftness. He reached for his axe but it wasn't anywhere near him. He looked to his right and saw it only 3 feet out of his reach.

Aztec came down from above. Spain panicked and held his arms out in front of his face. One of the daggers stuck itself into his forearm. Spain was able to grab both of the natives wrists and twist them causing him to drop his daggers.

They both backed away, both unarmed, both injured."If you let me go now… I won't come back."Spain said holding his hands up. He was going to pretend to retreat then ambush him in his personal home later.

"Y-you would?"Aztec asked. "Yeah and I will leave you and your niña alone." Spain said with an innocent, bubbly smile.

"Agreed. You will leave and never come back. You will leave us alone forever!" Aztec said. He looked like he relaxed a little.

"Si, si. I shall be going now."Spain replied turning his back. Aztec also turned his back but neither of them moved.

They both whirled around at the exact same time. Spain shot his musket, which he hid under his long coat while Aztec blew poison darts out of a small pipe he kept on a belt.

The musket ball grazed Aztecs shoulder and the darts stuck into Spain's hip and stomach.

Both men fell to their knees but only Spain called out." Comandante España ha caído! Mata a todos!"(Commander Spain is down! Kill everyone!)

Two men assisted Spain and looked for the attacker, but the empire had already fled. ~ End of Flashback


	4. Run

~Morning~

Aztec woke up to Mexico sleeping next to him. He tried to sit up but he felt like dying was easier.

"Mexico darling…wake up."Aztec said poking her face. She woke up and blinked."Papa! Blood is coming out of your mouth!"Mexico screamed hurting Aztec's tired ears. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

More than just a few drops, it was running down his neck."Mexico. Don't worry, just get me a cup of tea and I will get better."He said trying to keep her calm.

"Y-yes papa as long as it will make you better." she complied and fetched him some herb tea made the previous night.

~hours later~

Mexico, Aztec and the servant had just finished dinner. Aztec was trying to keep down his dinner, he didn't want Mexico to see how much pain he was in. He promised Maya.

"Papa? Did you hear me?"Mexico asked sweetly."Huh oh. I'm sorry what did you say." He replied forcing a smile.

"I asked if you enjoyed dinner? And that-"she began right before she was interrupted.

The wooden door broke into splinters showing the invaders at the door. Mexico screamed and Aztec had pushed her off her chair onto the floor. She scrambled and hid under the table.

"What are you doing here!?" Aztec yelled as he grabbed a sword from a high shelf and swung towards Spain. Spain stepped to the side as the sword lodged itself into one of his men's neck. He fell to the ground creating a puddle of blood in just a few seconds.

"My turn mi amigo." said Spain. He spotted the family servant. She started screaming and dropped the plates she was holding.

He kicked her back into the wall. She wouldn't stop screaming. Spain brought down his musket and aimed it at her head.

BLAM!

No more screaming. Mexico almost threw up but she managed to turn around and hold in her sobs.

"No!" Aztec yelled. He rushed Spain but one of his men used his sword to the cut his leg. Well cut it off. Aztec fell to the ground face first.

He turned his head to see the terrified Mexico under the table. Their eyes met. Both of them had tears running down their tan faces.

"Run." He mouthed without making a sound.

"This was a fun game mi amigo. Too bad I'm winning and ending it here."Spain said very monotone. He brought down his axe.

Mexico couldn't stand it anymore. She bolted out of the house, between the soldiers legs."Oi. Get her! Don't hurt her though!" Spain yelled at his men.

The men started to run after the little girl. It started to rain. Once Spain caught up to his men he told them to hold his weapons and armor. In just a few seconds he shed his armor and his axe clattered on the floor. He bolted after Mexico who was already far ahead. Without the extra weight he wouldn't have to use so much energy.

Mexico was breathing heavily, her crying didn't help either. She took the closest bridges connected to land. She knew this city like the back of her hand. She made it into the jungle and hid behind a tree.

"Augh! I lost her!" Spain said and started cursing in Spanish. He felt so stupid but then he felt a pang. The country was close. She was very much alive but he could sense her nearby. He decided to look behind a tree and scare her. He tiptoed and popped out and screamed "Got you!"

Mexico was about the scream when she realized it wasn't the tree she was behind. She stilled panicked and started to run again. "Oi. Wait come back!" Spain yelled chasing after her.

Mexico was never allowed in the jungle so she didn't know what to expect. She slipped and slid down a hill. Tumbling she tried covering her head but still got a lot of scratches. She looked up and Spain was about to slide down himself.

She turned and started running. Up ahead the jungle ended. She could see flat ground.

"Wait! Niña I don't want to hurt you!" Spain yelled. Mexico realized she was about to run right off the cliff so she skidded to a halt and turned around.

Spain was about 10 feet away with his men behind him.

"It's time to come with me" he said calmly offering his hand to the traumatized girl.

"No! Sacrificing myself to the gods is more honorable than being your slave!" she yelled

"Por favor…"he asked sweetly.

She considered taking his hand. She reached forward and he smiled.

One of the men behind Spain dropped the musket. It went off startling Mexico and Spain. Mexico took a step back and the end of the cliff crumbled underneath her. She screamed bloody murder as Spain fell forward reaching over the cliff. The men acted quickly and held his legs so he wouldn't fall.

When they brought him back up he was staring at his hands. Nothing was wrong with them but he hadn't caught Mexico either.

"I-I just sent an in-innocent girl to her d-d-death."he stuttered.


	5. Ocean Rescue

Spain looked terrified, like he was going to burst into tears. Of sadness, not happiness like he usually did.

"L-Look we tried-"said one of the men when he was interrupted by a wail.

Spain snapped out of it and looked over the cliff almost falling over. Mexico was there.

She was on her hands and knees in an outcropping of rocks."Mexico we're gonna get you don't worry. Oh~ Don't cry~" he said.

For the next 5 minutes they tried to reach her but they couldn't. Spain and the men gave up and went to go get their ship.

"They're just g-gonna leave me here? Kill my family… in front of me… then leave me here to die?"she muttered to herself.

After what seemed like an eternity Mexico decided she would go to the gods. She leaned over the rocks looking below her.

Spain was there, at the very front point of his ship waving his arms. Mexico wasn't sure if she was relieved or horribly scared.

"Oi! Mexico its okay. I will catch you! Jump!"He yelled. Mexico wasn't sure. She had nowhere to go, and Spain would most definitely kill her as soon as possible.

Might as well jump, if I will die anyways."O-Okay S-Spain! I'm going to jump! You better catch me!" she yelled. She stood up and almost fell; her legs were very tired and injured. She took a step back and made a running start then jumped.

One of the women aboard screamed. Spain realized too, she hadn't jumped out far enough. Spain took action and ran off the end of the ship. He reached his arms out to Mexico whose eyes were shut closed.

He caught her! She opened her eyes and Spain smiled at her forgetting they were about to fall into the freezing ocean full of currents.

They hit the water hard the shock caused Spain to release his grip on Mexico. She squinted trying to see something, anything. The currents were too strong for her small body and she couldn't hold her breath much longer.

She was slammed into a large rock, hitting the back of her head and fell unconscious.

Spain swam up to the surface looking for Mexico. He took in a deep breath and went back under. His men started to get a small boat into the water and make their way to Spain.

It was almost pitch black underwater. Then he saw her, her brightly colored dress was caught onto a rock and she wasn't struggling. He easily untied her and started swimming up. He didn't have any air left. He thought he made it to the surface but he hit his head on the bottom of the small boat.

The men took a while to realize they had messed up Spain's rescue. Two men jumped into the ocean and grabbed Spain and Mexico's limp bodies.

"Augh! Nice one guys."yelled one man once both countries were brought onto the small boat. Most of the men focused on Spain. They started to push on his chest and check for a breath.

One man focused on the little girl. He cursed under his breath. He pushed on the child's stomach and took off his coat, putting it under her head.

Spain quickly sat up and started coughing out water and blood. He looked up and saw Mexico still struggling to stay alive. He pushed everyone out of the way and even one guy off the boat to get to her."Start sailing to the ship idiots." he yelled at them.

Mexico eyes lazily opened and she started choking on water again. Spain sat her up on his lap and patted her back rather hard. He remembered when Romano accidently ate a coin and couldn't cough it up by himself.

Mexico came to and spat up all the water. Everyone was relieved until they noticed the blood. It was coming from Mexico's head wound!

~next day~

Spain was beating himself up about Mexico almost dying. Then he realized who he could blame. He called the men who were with him when he was on the cliff. The three men looked terrified. Even though he seemed shaken up and weak Spain was one of their greatest fears.

With a dark aura forming around him he calmly asked "Which one of you was holding this musket when it went off?"

The one in the middle timidly raised his hand "I'm sorry! It was wet, and everything I was holding was so heavy and we were tired and-BLAM!

Spain had shot him in the face; his blood splashed on his two other men."Leave my sight" he said. Everyone avoided Spain.

Mexico was sleeping in the room next to Spain's. It was small and had a cot, chest, porthole, and a small nightstand with a lamp on it. Spain was usually in her room waiting for her to wake up. He sang her soft, folk songs in Spanish and the crew liked to listen from the door or walls.

Almost 15 hours after she nearly died, Mexico stirring. Spain looked up and saw as her eyes slowly opened."Oh god. Mi niña! I'm so glad you're alright!"he said kneeling beside her cot.

Mexico was very confused, where was she? Why did her body hurt so much? Who was this guy smiling at her?

She groaned and grabbed her stomach. Spain looked surprised and replied" You must be starving, mi tesoro."

He stepped out into the hall for a moment to make the request.

Mexico looked around. She didn't know why but she started crying silently. "How come I don't remember anything?" she thought to herself.


	6. Who's Teresa?

( I know this title sucks alot so contest in the reviews for who can give the best title. Winner will get mentioned in the summary.)

Spain came back inside the room. His smile soon turned into a face of sadness.

"What's the matter. Do you not want to be here? Are you homesick already." He asked quietly.

"N-No! That's just it. I don't remember home and I don't know where we are! I don't know what to do!"she whined. Her tears made Spain's heart rip in half but then he realized. "She doesn't remember! That's good for me but I feel worse for her. I didn't have to make her hate me by taking her culture." He could start all over.

"Who- Who are you?"she asked."Oh. Uhm. I'm Antonio your…papa!" he replied gleefully."And you are…Teresa! Teresa Carriedo!"

"T-Teresa?"she repeated."And you are my papa? So uhm how did I lose my memory?"

"You had a really bad accident in the water. But its okay I'm always here for you."Spain said as he sat on the cot next to his new child.

"Thank you papa." Teresa said and smiled. She leaned over to hug her new father. They both accepted each others' embrace.

~when they get to Spain~

"Oi. Teresa we are home!"Spain yelled. He had made sure no one on board had told Teresa who she really was and what had happened. None of the crew liked her much, when Spain wasn't looking they would push her over and say she hadn't gotten her sea legs yet. This didn't last long, anytime they hurt her enough to cry she would tell and that person who hurt her lost food for 2 days.

Teresa ran over to Spain. She was wearing a new white dress. It had colored zig-zags and stripes to hide the sewing. Spain had put her old clothes including her necklace in his own personal chest. He had to hide it from her.

Antonio picked up Teresa and got of the ship." Today's when you meet Lovi~. I'm sure he will like you!"

"B-But what if he doesn't" she said covering her face" What if he doesn't want to play with me?"

"Trust me mija he will!" he said and off they went. She loved to look at the buildings. It was great seeing other people too. She couldn't understand anyone though.

Antonio seemed very oblivious to all the awkward stares he was getting. It's been a while since the public had seen him with a child out in public. Everyone knew Lovino was clumsy and go embarrassed easily.

Once he opened the large door into his house Antonio yelled"Lovi~ where are you~?"

"Shut up! I'm right here bastard!" yells a young boy, about 6-7 years old."Why were you gone so long? I almost ran out of tomatoes you jerk." He says.

Teresa is taken aback by his accent and how rude he is. She didn't know what his curse words meant but they didn't sound nice.

"Lovino… how dare you used that sort of language to you're boss! And in front of this sweet girl." He sarcastically said holding out Teresa.

Lovino squinted as he studied the girl. "She looks weird. Where did you find her? Asia?" he said

"What the- Asian's aren't weird and she doesn't look weird either." He said turning her to face him. Her eyes were a little almond shaped and darker than most eyes of countries.

"She is mi hija so treat her nicely!"Antonio sternly said putting her down. She looked up at Lovino who smiled at her.

"So… are you a country?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Uhm. I don't know." She said timidly.

Lovino cocked his head and said" Well my senses say you are but I don't know you. I'm Italia Romano, the older, better part of Italy! You must be the newest colony of Spain's, that guy over there.

"Oi. Lovi~ can you get that last chest, it's small you should be able to carry it."Antonio said while he stumbled down the hall his arms full of bags.

"God. He makes me work too hard, that jerk." he complained. Teresa ran over and grabbed the chests handle."Let me take it then" She pulled all she could but couldn't move it."Pfff. Girls are so weak, move aside and let a man do it!" he said as he pushed her.

He easily dragged the chest down the hall. Teresa wondered why she was so weak. She also wanted to know how people can be countries.


	7. Don't Pull The Curl

_**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing his chapter. It was hard to think of what her curl would do though. There's not much significance to what it does though. Hmmm, I guess it represents Baja California.**_

* * *

Spain walked down the hall to find Teresa alone in the parlor. She was staring at the guitar on the wall.

"What chya doing?"bursted Antonio. Teresa squealed and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry I scared you. Forgive me por favor?" he said as he kneeled down to her height. She ran right into Antonio's arms. He felt something wrong."Hey Teresa… hug me as tight as you can."

"Okay"she said calming down. She put her small hands around his stomach and squeezed. Antonio's heart dropped. She was too weak. "It must be because she has no culture now." He thought " She's only going to get worse the longer this goes on but… I don't know how she will age."

"Antonio…" the small country whispered. He quickly snapped back to reality. "Si mija?"

"Lovino said that you're Spain and he is Italy and that I'm a country too… but he doesn't know which one."she continued. Antonio frowned he wanted to keep this a secret longer. "Si, this is true let me explain."

~that night~

Teresa knew about her being Mexico now but Spain hadn't told her anything else about herself. She wanted to meet all the other countries. She wanted to make friends.

She grew tired of thinking and decided to get dress for bed and wait for her papa to tuck her in. She took off her dress and folded it into a dresser. She proceeded to take out a large t-shirt. It was bright red and had a yellow at the ends of openings. It resembled the flags she saw on the ship and in the city.

"Hahahahah! Nice underwear loser!" Lovino yelled from the door. Was he watching the whole time?

"G-Go away!" Teresa yelled pulling down the shirt to cover her flower-print underwear.

Romano completely ignored her and walked in "Hey I was just kidding you don't have to cry."

Wiping her face with the long, oversized sleeves she shook her head. At that moment Lovino noticed something. She had an awkward curl on the end of her bangs. He knew he didn't like what happened when his was pulled so he decided to pull her's.

She shuddered, took a deep breath and coughed up blood.

"Chiiiiigiiiii! What the hell you jerk you got blood on my pajamas!" he screamed. Teresa started to cry not because of the blood or because her stomach had hurt, because he was so loud and mean to her for no reason.

"Aye! What's going on here!" Antonio yelled. He didn't know what to make of the little girl holding her stomach and crying and blood on the boy's shirt.

"L-L-Lovino! Did you stab her or something?"he said picking up Teresa rubbing her head.

"No! She was being stupid so I pulled her curl and she coughed blood on me so I yelled at her!"he yelled.

"That's no excuse to do that!" Antonio yelled back.

"Well sorryyyy! I didn't know her curl did that!" he said a little more quietly, looking like he was going to start crying.

The Spaniard didn't even notice the country had a curl but she did. He wondered if his lackey was telling the truth. So he tugged on her curl.

She gasped and coughed out more blood."GYAAAAAAAAAH! It's true!" he screamed making Teresa cry more.

"I told you bastard. You should fucking listen to me!" yelled the angry Italian boy.

Antonio wiped the blood of the side of the side of his face and apologized to Mexico.

She stopped crying and quickly fell asleep.

Lovino just then remembered"Hey Spain don't you have the world meeting tomarrow?"

"AYE! I totally forgot. Gracias Lovi. Once I tuck you in I'll get my papers."


	8. Countries and Chiles

_**Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be 2 chapters but I realized it was uterly crap. So here's extra long chapters. Enjoy~**_

"Papa where are we going?" Teresa asked innocently while her father placed a carnation in her well brushed hair."I have a meeting.. well we. All countries who can speak are required to attend. This time it's at Mr. Austria's house

"Ugh that bastard sucks serious balls."Lovino said while chewing on a tomato.

"Well don't say that while we're at the meeting." Antonio replied."There you are so bonita!"

She patted the flower on her head. It was pretty in the mirror, it was a bright red.

~At the meeting~

"Alright everyone please take your seats!" announced a fancy looking man.

Antonio led Teresa to a seat at the far end of a table."Look you have to sit here. You will be farther away from Lovi and me but you will be okay. No one can hurt you ." he said pulling her chair out.

"Y-you didn't tell me we would be separated!" she accused."Si. I'm sorry we can get churros after this okay!" he said smiling. Teresa turned her head away from his face. She was upset with him. When she turned around he was already at his seat almost completely on the other side of the table.

"Hey, what's wrong. You seem sad?" asked a boy next to her "I'm America! You can call me Alfred! Have we met before you look familiar?"

"Uh. I don't think so. I-I'm Mexico but you can call me Teresa." She says.

"Hahahah. You're my neighbor! See this guy on the other side of me? He's my brother Canada or you can call him Mattie." Alfred went on.

"H-Hello" whispered Mattie.

She smiled at the boys. They were certainly talkative, just Alfred but still.

"Okay. Let's get started first off we need to know who our new countries are. We have 3 this time. Please introduce yourselves north to south. Teresa didn't know what this meant but Mattie stood up first.

"Bonjour. I am Canada, also known as Matthew Williams. I am a colony of France's. But I-"he started before his cheerful brother interrupted.

"I'm the hero America! My friends can call me Alfred F. Jones! I'm super strong and I love Engwand!"he shouted. England and France where elbowing each other, getting more violent with every nudge.

"Ahem. I believe it's your turn girl." said impatiently. Mexico stood up. Something in her head was telling her to stand tall, so she did. She slammed her small hands on the table.

"I am Mexico! Also known as Teresa Carriedo. I am happily a colony of papa Spain!" she said with a stern face. England and France stopped fighting to turn to Spain. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Well that was uhm… entertaining." Said Austria."Well, I suppose, Welcome!"

After introductions were done he announced that the first subject was who gets what land from the newly destroyed empire. They avoided his name so Northern Italy wouldn't start crying and disturb the meeting.

"Alright losers! I say I should get zhe most land!"yelled a pale man."Why should you I'm the one who beat him. I should get the most land!" shouted a man with wavy blonde hair."Mis amigos please stop fighting. Heheh" said Antonio calmly.

As the two men started fighting on the table the meeting was paused for a few minutes. Mexico looked to her left and realized this man was quiet. His brown eyes met Teresa's and he said"Konichiwa. I am Japan but you can carr me ." He also gave a slight bow and Teresa didn't know what to do so she bowed back.

From the other side of Kiku popped out a man with a weird curl. He reached over to grab Kiku. Mexico thought it was for a hug. The man giggled as he groped at Japan's chest and Japan's face got very red and he started stuttering."S-stop it! Th-There are ch-children here baka!"

"Yeah! They have to know that you're breasts belong to me!" he said. America, who had been laughing at the fight on the table, turned his attention to the Asian's fight.

An angry girl in a pink dress came up behind the giggling man and karate chopped him in the neck. "I'm sorry dearies, Korea is just a psycho sometimes" she said with a rather happy and satisfied look. Japan brushed the dirt off of his uniform and thanked the lady calling her Taiwan.

"Oooh. Kiku did you make new friends? Aru?" a man walked up to Teresa. Kiku sighed and said"This is my nii-san China.""You can call me Yao!Here have some Chinese tasty treats! They look like little lotus flowers. Aru" he said handing the kids tiny boxes."Maybe you can consider letting me build a China Town in your land one day!"he said.

Mexico looked at the box curiously then turned to Alfred and Matthew. Alfred was already eating his candy and nodded"Sure yeah. Why not?"he replied with his mouth full.

"Kesesese~"laughed the albino man on the table as he stepped on the others chest."I vin!"

"Good now get to your seats France and Prussia!" yelled.

~about an hour later~

The meeting was half way done and everyone decided to take a lunch break. "Here. May I take you to ?" asked Kiku lowering his hand. Teresa grabbed his hand and was lead around the crowds to Spain.

"Papa looked what gave me!" she held up the box with flowers on it. He laughed and said"See I told you people would like you!" Japan walked away and joined his brother for lunch.

Antonio held Lovino's and Terasa's hands as they made their way to the park. Lovino set down a basket with food in it."Look. There's the food I carried all the way from the meeting hall! This better be good tomato-bastard." He said grabbing a tomato and a juice box.

Teresa looked inside and found weird looking vegetables in a bag. She took them out and smelled them. They burned her nose but they smelled good. She took a bite out of it as Antonio turned to talk to her."So h-WAAAAAH! Don't eat those!"he screamed causing peoples head to turn.

Teresa, startled, swallowed what she had in her mouth."What did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Antonio had a weird smile on his face and turned to Lovino. He shrugged and ate another tomato. He then turned back to Teresa"Doesn't it burn your throat? Isn't it super caliente, spicy?" he asked grabbing her and sitting her on his lap.

"N-Not really. I love them though!"she said with an innocent smile. Antonio relieved started to pet her hair and think to himself about what he should teach her first about his culture. The language definitely, then the food so she won't be this weird.

Back at the meeting Austria announced that all neighbors should talk about their trading. Teresa was very nervous she wished her papa was here."I suppose we shouldn't tark. I am not a very open person about these kinds of things and you are just a child. I wirr save you the trouble."he said turning his head.

Teresa could understand that better than trading. So she turned to America."So. You give me your northern most land okay." he said."That doesn't sound very fair to me." She said crossing her arms.

America pouted and said"It's for Manifest Destiny stupid. I need the land." "Too bad it's mine!"she said raising her voice. This caught the attention of half of the countries including Spain and England who were sitting by each other.

"I need it though! You will still have way more land than I do even when I take it!"he yelled.

"No! I said no, and that means no so stop asking! I won't give it to you!" she yelled slamming her angry fists on the table.

Spain stood up and was about to go over there when Austria said"Stay in your seats and let them deal with it." He glared at Austria with a creepy smile and said "If anything happens to my niña I will hurt you and this England puta over here."

"Hey. This isn't my fault!" England said."That boy over there is your colony!No?"Spain asked raising his voice.

Those two started getting into a fist fight, something they haven't done, since Spain was the world's major world power at the moment.

Alfred looked over and decided to follow whatever England, his caretaker, did. He pushed Teresa making her chair fall over with her in it. Japan wasn't sure what to do so he decided to stay out of it.

Teresa who was utterly shocked, sat up and angrily looked at Alfred who was smiling. He noticed she had a curl so he climbed down and pulled it.

She swatted away his hand and coughed blood, this time it stained itself on Japan's pant leg. He gasped, stood up and backed away from them. Antonio noticed Kiku's reaction, he grabbed England by the waist and slammed him into the ground then ran to Mexico.

He scooped her up and went back to his seat. America yelled out "Hey she hasn't given me her land yet!"

Spain was about to curse at him when England interrupted."Look you twat you can't just ask for their land. You have to take it by force." Antonio easily annoyed by the Englishman punched him in the stomach and smiled "Dios mios! Both of you are very annoying."

~hour and a half later~

The countries were getting ready to leave but had some extra time. Most of the countries wanted to talk to the new colonies so they could trick them into unfair trading deals.

The first people to greet Teresa were the two men who fought on the table."Aw. Look she is already afraid of Francy pants." Said the albino petting her head"Hallo, I am zhe awesome Gilbert!"

France pushed him out of the way and tore the scared colony from her papa's arms."Oh you are just so cute. You would be a great French territory be-"he started before Antonio grabbed his colony and kicked France down."Mira! She is mine and I usually think you making women feel uncomfortable is funny but not little girls!" he says hugging Mexico.

Lovino introduced Teresa to his little brother, which seemed odd because he was wearing a dress.

"Ciao~ I am Italia. I hope we can be friends" he said with a smile on his face. Teresa thought his smile was a little dumb but she thought he was cute.

"Ok idiota. Stop flirting with her."Lovino said. Italy left with a nice looking girl and the man who ran the meeting.

~next day~

At seven in the morning, still very early in Spain, a blood curdling scream was heard.

Antonio snapped awake and got out of bed not caring to put on clothes. He ran down the hall in his underwear, passing by his lackey who was standing outside his door rubbing his tired eyes.

He burst into the room his new colony was sleeping in. She was sitting up in her bed looking at her hands. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream? What was it?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I can't see things right. Everything is really blurry." She cried

He sighed and wiped the tears off of her face."There are these things called glasses, if you wear them you can see well. I have a pair you can use. Stop crying por favor…"he said tiredly. She stopped crying and reached up for her papa. He picked her up and walked into his room while Lovino followed.

He got some new glasses that were sitting on the top shelf of his closet."Here these are Texas, these are yours."he said putting them on her face. She blinked and smiled "Thank you papa! I can see now." She squealed in delight.

"They make you look smart, which you're not!"the tired Italian said. She turned around and flipped her middle finger out.

"Aye!" yelled Antonio he grabbed her hand and slapped it" You don't do that! Where did you learn that." Teresa was on the verge of tears and admitted she saw Romano do it at the meeting. Antonio sighed and fell back asleep.


	9. Jalepeños, Tomatoes and Grapes

**_Author's Note: Before I realized this fanfic was so horribly written, I had too many chapters I would have to rewrite. I'm talking about changing between human names and country names. They are very random and I am not constant with them. That is how it will be for the whole fanfic. I'm sorry I just don't want to rewrite another 50 chapters._**

"Today Lovi and you will start learning Spanish, the language of passion." said Spain happily.

"You're language is crap." Lovino said eating a tomato

"I think it sounds cool!" Teresa said. She reached for a jalapeño on the kitchen counter. Antonio was worried about her, it's strange for a child to eat suck spicy things and not get stomach aches. He handed her the bowl of jalapenos anyways.

"Why don't you just have tomatoes, there are a lot more of them than that shit you're eating. Besides tomatoes are flavorful" Lovino said as he started his rant about the red fruit.

"They're alright, but these are the best 'cuz they have way more flavor!" Teresa said not wanting to start an argument. Romano snatched the pepper out of her hand and took a bite.

"Chiiiiiigiiiii! Stupid Teresa this is too spicy! What the hell. I need water!" he cried out pulling on Antonio's leg. He quickly got a cold cup of water for his henchman. After drinking it all within 3 gulps he turned to Teresa.

"I'm gonna kill you idiota!" he said charging at her. Spain easily picked him up and kept his hold on him even while he struggled. Teresa just laughed as Lovino calmed down after eating another tomato.

~couple of hours later~

"So how do you say kiss me in Spanish?" asked Antonio pointing at the board.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lovino said twirling his pen.

"Bésame!"Teresa said happily. "Si you are mucho intelligente!" Antonio said giving her a peck on the head.

Lovino turned a bright read and stomped out of the room. Teresa seemed very interested in the language.

~couple weeks later~

Antonio was at his desk doing his usual paperwork. As the major world power he had a lot to do and found that it was hard to keep track of all his territories across the seas. Romano walked in with a pile of envelopes."Here's your mail you jerk."he said as she just dropped it all on the floor. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Atleast he brought it this time." thought Antonio to himself while he picked up the papers. A manila envelope caught his eye, From the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."Great just what I need, more worries." He mumbled to himself in Spanish.

The letter read:

_Dear Kingdom Of Spain,_

_ I've noticed you have quite the amount of colonies around America. It be a shame of something happened to them. Well, I shall get to the point now. I'm building up my naval power. That "Invincible Armada" better put up a good fight. My America also has his eyes set on that land of Mexico's. I believe his "Manifest Destiny" is rather idiotic but it seems like I can't stop him. _

_ Speaking about colonies, I have almost one fourth of the worlds land! Isn't that wonderful? You're Romano is safe though, I need territories that are worth keeping. You do not need to send a reply to this. I know you will be shaking in your fancy boots by the end of this letter._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Antonio was a little frightened now. "Why would he send such a threatening letter? He surely had to be bluffing." He thought trying to convince himself nothing was wrong.

~ Days later~

"Mi corazóns! Let's go harvest some crops!" Antonio said.

"Let's pick tomatoes today!" Lovino shouted while trying to tie his shoes.

Something in Mexico clicked. This sounded familiar but why? She never went to harvest tomatoes before. She dismissed this feeling and happily waited for Antonio to tie her shoes.

~ couple of hours later~

"That was such hard work!"exclaimed Lovi flopping down under a tree.

"You lazy bum! You barely did anything!" Antonio said sitting next to him." Teresa are you coming under the tree?"

She looked around. Her face was messy with dirt and tomato juice. She wore shorts that were dirty too.

"Si! I'm just looking around." She said running off. She ran to the other side of the field. She reached a tall fence she couldn't look over. She wondered if it was the border. She wasn't sure if she could climb it but she tried anyways.

She was surprised by how easy it was. She sat at the top of the fence looking over. There was an orchard full of grapes. She wondered what they were used for. Maybe they made those grape juice boxes.

"Bonjour bella. What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. This startled Teresa and she fell into the orchards soil. Everything was blurry because she dropped her glasses. She felt around for them but couldn't find them.

"Oh~ you are very cute. Looking for these?" Francis asked holding her glasses in between his middle and index fingers.

"Uh. Si! Give them back!" she reached up but he pulled them back."How about you become my territory first? Oui?" he said mockingly.

Teresa didn't know what to do. She knew Antonio was too far away to be called and she knew France wasn't just going to give her his glasses. Suddenly she felt angry, like this happened to her before. She was sick of her things being taken away from her. She stood up and backed away.

"No need to be afraid!" France said taking a step forward. The small colony charged forward and head butted the pervert in his "vital regions". He cried out and dropped the glasses and called out "Pierre!"

Teresa picked up the glasses and started running. She wiped her glasses of with her sleeve and started climbing the fence again. A small bird flew up to her and started pecking at her head. She made it to the top then the bird flew right into her head. She fell onto the other side. The bird was unconscious because she landed on it.

She threw the bird over the fence and started running to the tree Antonio and Lovino were under. Lovi was asleep and his head rested on Antonio's arm. His head was supported by his henchmen's head. They were asleep peacefully together.

Mexico felt nostalgic. She never shared a moment like this with anyone. Something was missing from her. She dismissed the feeling again and laid underneath the tree with her new family.


	10. Off to Battle

**_Author's Note: I'm as stressed out about school as anyone can be. But since you're reviews were so nice last time here's another chapter. I should start my 3 hours of bio homework though._**

~months later~

Teresa is about 6 now and Lovino is 9. Spain is still the world's biggest power. Now he has almost all of South America under his control. He never brought any of them to his house because it was hard enough supporting Mexico and Romano.

"Alright bastards, I'm going home for a week. Don't call." said Lovino.

"No need to be so sour." replied Teresa. "Si, Lovi~ Good luck tell your brother I say hola~!" Antonio said.

Lovino slammed the door behind him. Teresa turned to her papa and asked "What now?"

"Now I can teach you my arts without Lovi being a nuisance." He replied grabbing his guitar.

For the rest of that day he taught her how to play guitar and how to dance. They did this for the next 2 days.

~Four days after Romano left~

Antonio and Teresa were enjoying breakfast when a Spanish soldier rushed in with a letter.

The letter read:

_Dear former world power,_

_ I believe it is time._

_ Sincerely, _

_ The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Antonio stood up and knocked his chair over.

"P-Papa is something wrong?" asked Teresa. He picked her up and covered her in kisses" Si, but I have to leave now to fix it. Don't leave the city. Stay here until I come back. If I don't come back by tomorrow at this time call another country. I love you mi tesoro."

He quickly got dressed as something like a pirate or something. Teresa followed him at a distance and watched him rush to the attic. When he came back down he had a giant axe and a sword.

Teresa felt like she's seen it before, like he had tried to use it to hurt her before. She made an even bigger distance.

She followed him to the ports. Several giant ships awaited for him there. He turned to the shivering small colony. He had a very serious look on his face that frightened her. He turned around and boarded the lead ship. Within 20 minutes they were on their way to the middle of the ocean.

~that night~

Teresa lay in her dark room alone and cold. She overheard people in the house talking about war. How Spain was going to beat England's navy with his armada. She slowly fell asleep.

~To the fight~

He had to admit, England's ships were a little intimidating. Nothing he couldn't handle. Once they met eyes, England smirked. Spain scowled at him.

"Hey, my queen sent me on this mission. You've become too big of a threat you fool. I'm going to chop you down to size" he shouted. Spain could barely hear him over the rain and the raging ocean.

Antonio raised his hand then made a fist. Several cannons went off on his side. The ships zig-zagged as they got closer to England's. His ships also fired their cannons, one of the masts was hit. That ship was at the mercy of the ocean now so they tried to use their cannons to their advantage.

The ship Spain was on got the closest to his enemies'. Spain jumped aboard and killed several humans while making his way to Arthur. He gave a signal and his other ships boarded any other ship there was.

"Hello Spain." Arthur said calmly. "Hola gringo, I hope you know you are going to lose." Antonio replied.

Arthur gave some kind of sign and the ship tilted heavily to the left. Antonio tried hard not to lose his balanced but still faltered a bit. England's ship rammed itself intone of his own. He turned to see his men jumping into the ocean as the ship was almost torn in half.

Antonio spun around and charged at Arthur with his axe in hand. He brought it down on Arthur who easily countered it with his sword. Antonio ducked as the Englishman swung his sword right above his head. He brought a leg out and tripped him.

With Arthur on his back he swung his axe down again. Arthur moved his head just in time and the axe buried itself into the wood planks. He stood up behind Spain and pointed a short gun at his back."Do I win yet?"Arthur said mercilessly. Antonio quickly moved but Arthur pulled the trigger. The bullet stuck itself behind his thigh.

Antonio cried out. He watched another one of his ships go down. Arthur kicked him in the stomach and away from his axe. He pulled out his sword and attempted to stand. He used the guard rail to support him and pointed his sword at Arthur.

Arthur and his gun overpowered Antonio with his sword."This must've been how those tribes felt like back then." he thought to himself."Any last words?" asked Arthur poking his head with the end of the gun."Si. Adios!"he said happily stabbing him in the side.

Arthur dropped his gun into the sea and grabbed his bleeding side."You will regret that!" he yelled charging at the Spaniard with his own sword.

The clinging of metal filled the deck. Only 2 Spanish ships were left. All the rest sank or were too damaged to make it back to Spain.

Arthur never gave up but neither did Antonio. Both of them fought honorably but only one could be the victor.

England pinned Spain against a mast. He dropped his sword. Arthur kept his forearm against the Spaniards neck and scratched his tan face with his sword."Goodnight" he said as his enemy lost consciousness

~end of fight~

Teresa woke up and ran to her papa's room."Papa! Papa!"

No one was there. Holding back tears she went to the kitchen. Realizing its been a full 24 hours since her papa left she decided to call someone. She looked through the phone book near the telephone (I know telephone wasn't invented in the 1500's) and dialed a number.

"L-Lovi! Papa isn't home yet."she said."Hey I told you not to call idiota!" he said hanging up.

She started crying. Didn't he know this is a big deal? She dialed another number, she thinks she knows who it is.

"Guten Morgen! Hallo? Antonio? Vhat is it?" Gilbert said on the other side.

"WAAAAAAH! Antonio left and he isn't back yet. Gilbert, please come over please! I'm all alone in this big house and papa might be hurt. He left to fight in the ocean." She cried into the phone.

"Ah! Mein gott, my ears. Calm down Teresa! I'll come over right now just calm down don't go anyvhere!" he said not so calmly and hung up.

Teresa didn't know what to do. She hugged her turtle plushy and sat on the porch waiting for Gilbert. He rode in on a dark horse holding something in his arms. He tied the horse to a post and ran up the steps leading to the house.

Once he got past the gate, Teresa sprinted to him grabbing his leg. He picked her up with his other arm and walked inside, kicking the door open."

"Where did Antonio go?" he asked trying to calm down the crying Latina.

She held up the letter he got gasped and put down the other child he was carrying then ran to the phone. Teresa studied the child. He was about 4 and was asleep. He had pale skin and pure blonde hair. She poked his nose and his eyes snapped open and grabbed her hand."Who are you?" he shouted. Teresa fell backwards off the couch bringing the boy with her.

"O-Ow! Vhat zhe hell, you're such a klutz." he said standing up. She sat up and they both had very stern faces. "You grabbed onto me idiota!" she yelled.

Prussia finished his call and went into the room the two were arguing in."Vhat are you two dummies doing?" he asked accusingly. The boy turned his back and said" Nothing."

Neither of them talked much to each other after that."Don't vorry about him. He's Germany or you can call him Ludwig. He's just stubborn but other zhan zhat he's pretty decent."


	11. Viva la Rojigualda!

**_Author's Note: Okay I know my English isn't the best but I swear when I copy and paste from word document some words are just killed off. I think something is just wrong with the website. Also, I'm glad you are feeling better darkangel22rebel, it's an honor to have you take time to review. Btw, I wrote the 9/11 chapter on 9/11, should've said something. Enjoy~_**

Antonio woke up in the dark. His head was pounding and his left leg felt dead. He moved slightly and noticed he was chained to the wall by his neck and arms.

"Ah I see you're awake."said a British voice in the corner of the room. Antonio was forced to look up by his boot."You look like crap."

The British man started to go on about how he sank a majority of the ships and how he would make him suffer.

The Spaniard was whipped several times on his back. The victor enjoying his screams of pain. After a minute since the last whip he said "Is that all you got?"

Arthur was enraged he tightened the cuff around his neck and slashed him with his sword. It ripped his shirt down the front, his calves were torn, his stomach was scarred and his back bloody.

He again got lost in the sea of unconsciousness.

~At his house~

Gilbert had tucked in Teresa in her bed and went to sleep with his brother in the guest room. He was deeply worried about his friend. "He got himself into so much trouble. That idiot better not die."

~At the ship again~

Antonio woke up to another round of whipping. This time his arms where shallowly stabbed with daggers.

~the next morning~

This time Antonio wasn't woken up by pain but by a strange noise. He looked to his left and a hole had been drilled into the ship. His men were on the side of the ship in a rowboat!

"Spain! Oh god Spain! Sir we will get you out of here soon, just find a way to get on the top deck and jump off. We will stay on this side waiting for you."

Then they were gone."Was that for real? Am I being rescued? " he thought to himself. He snapped out of it when the cell door creaked open.

"I just noticed that stupid ponytail you have." he said sitting down in front of his prisoner. "Look stupido British scone, I still ha-"he started when his restraints were gone. Arthur grabbed him by his hair and dragged him outside.

Antonio pouted and said "Jerk that wasn't very nice". The British man stepped on his back and replied "Oh I am very nice. So nice that I'll kill you now so you won't suffer." He took out a gun and pointed it at Antonio who was staring into the Brit's green eyes.

He noticed the crew members had his axe. They were arguing over where they would put their trophy. They soon turned their attention to the countries and started chanting "Great Britain, Great Britain!"

"For the queen!" Arthur yelled and prepared to pull the trigger. Antonio flipped over and knocked him down in the process. He pushed everyone out of the way and grabbed his axe. Not knowing who was behind him he swung his axe hoping to get the other country, he instead killed 2 humans.

He ran to the edge of the ship and turned his back to the ocean, saluted and shouted." ¡Viva la Rojigualda!" Arthur aimed the gun and shot Antonio snipping him in the shoulder and pushed him backwards into the freezing ocean.

He quickly swam to the surface with the handle of his axe in between his teeth. He made it to the rowboat. His men pulled him in and place the axe down. "Sir! Don't go to sleep! Wait!" they yelled in Spanish. It didn't matter the country had already fell into a deep slumber.

~hours later in the evening~

Teresa sat on the porch, in the rain, waiting for her papa to come home. Gilbert came out with a tiny umbrella and sat next to her."You're gonna catch a cold out here. Your papa vouldn't like zhat." He said handing her the umbrella.

She took the umbrella and looked up at the albino with eyes full of sadness."Why does it matter? Papa isn't coming home."

Just then a carriage rushed up to the curb. Two men quickly opened the doors and brought out someone on a gurney. Gilbert stood up to get a better look and soon his jaw dropped open."Antonio! Antonio!" he yelled rushing to the men. They ignored him and ran up to the door slamming it open and creating a giant crack in the wall.

It seems like these men have done this before. They didn't take him to his room; they took him to the 3rd floor into a part of the house Teresa had never seen before. The room they took him to was a bright white, and was very cold. Teresa was shut out of the room. She sat in the hall hugging her stuffed turtle.

She felt it again. That feeling like this isn't the first time that she was losing to someone due to their health. She could hear men yelling and beeps of a machine.

She cried herself to sleep in the hallway, but was soon awoken by screams. It was Antonio screaming! She couldn't handle this anymore she broke the door knob to the room and rushed in. Gilbert easily caught her before she could interrupt anyone. He covered her ears. She could still see him scream though.

No was touching him, but his heart machine was going crazy. He wasn't having a heart attack either.

Gilbert took her into the hall to explain it to her. "Vhen land is taken avay from a country, zhier body feels it. He just vent from being zhe strongest to average, maybe even poor now. Since you're close to him and his colony I'm sure you feel a little bad yourself."

She nodded and wiped away here tears. Gilbert hugged her and convinced her everything would be alright and went back into the room.

Teresa quietly walked downstairs and sat on the couch. She instantly burst into tears. Woken up by the sounds, Ludwig walked in and was going to tell her to be quiet. Once he saw her sad face he felt extremely bad. He sat on the couch next to her and touched her shoulder.

Scared by whoever touched her she stopped crying. She saw Ludwig and turned her back and continued crying.

"Ah. Uhm T-Teresa. Vhy are you crying?" he asked nervously. She told him about Antonio's condition, he just nodded as she talked. "One time, Gilbert came home and collapsed in zhe doorvay. He told me sorry he disappointed me. He said he lost a fight and couldn't continue in zhe var."

"Was he in pain besides his injuries?"she asked quietly."J-Ja and he kept having to excuse himself. Once I followed him and he vas zhrowing up blood in the restroom." He replied looking like he was going to cry as a well.


	12. Tortillas and Salsa (Yes, more food)

_**Author's Note**_: **_Who's ready for Teresa's personality to show up.(I am~) Well I guess you can partially blame the slight change on having to take charge and care for Antonio. She's also connecting with her past self little by little...:3_**

~morning~

Teresa picked up the phone and dialed the phone. He wouldn't let him hang up on her this time.

"Yo! Romano I need to talk to you and if you hang up I will hurt you when you come back!" she yelled.

"Veeee! Don't hurt fratello!" Feliciano said on the other side."Whatever just get that jerk on the freaking phone or else I will burn all of your pasta!" she yelled.

He started crying and handed the phone to his older brother."Bastardo! You made him cry! What the hell, why are you calling again!" he yelled.

"Look you jerk, papa is seriously hurt! He looks like he gonna die! I just thought you would like to know before your boss kicks the bucket! Your welcome!" she yelled and hung up. She didn't know why she was so angry. Ludwig didn't seem afraid of her and pulled on her dress.

"What do you want!" she screamed. Ludwig blinked and replied "I'm hungry. Do you have any potatoes?" Now he looked like he was going to cry.

Teresa sighed and hugged the little boy rubbing his head,"I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off at Lovi for being such a … jerk." She avoided saying her true feelings to the little boy.

She grabbed his hand even though he tried to pull away, and led him to the kitchen. It usually smelled like some type of food but now smelled deadly bland. She looked in the pantry and replied" We don't have any potatoes. What else do you want?"

"Uhm… I don't care anymore." he said looking to his side. Teresa sighed and said" Fine I'll make some bread. Does that sound good?" Ludwig nodded.

She realized she didn't know how to make bread either but she's seen Antonio do it. She got some corn and flour and water. Ludwig noticed that this would take a while and sat at the table.

Teresa felt like this was right. She didn't know what she was making but it felt like someone had taught her how to make this before.

~ 30 minutes later~

"Done!" she yelled waking Ludwig up from his nap. He stared at the pile of flat bread in her hands.

"Did you put yeast in it?" he asked. She tilted her head and said" Just try one, they're called tortillas!"

He nervously picked one up from the plate and took a bite. His face looked satisfied and took another bite."You should put stuff on it like-!" Ludwig shook his head, he was satisfied with his tortillas. She pouted and stole a tortilla off his plate before running off.

~In Antonio's room~

His hazel eyes slowly opened. He saw Gilbert asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. "It's been a while since I've been in here." He thought. All of a sudden his heart began to beat faster."Not again!" he yelled at himself. He was full of pain and felt like he would drown in it. He accidently let out a whimper waking up his friend.

His head snapped up and he rushed to Antonio's bedside."Gott! Antonio you almost got killed!"

"You think I don't know that? Where's Lovi and Teresa? he asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and replied that Teresa was somewhere in the house and his Italian lackey was still away at his house.

Antonio smiled and fell back asleep unexpectedly.

~2 hours later~

The door swung open and Lovino screamed " Teresa! You idiota where is that bastard!"

She hit him in the head and grabbed the front of his shirt."Shut up! I just got Ludwig to sleep. You can't see Antonio now he's resting." She said rather calmly.

"GYAH! Get off fratello!" Feliciano said trying to pull off Teresa. She turned to him and he blushed"I-I didn't remember you were so pretty!"

She turned red and her lip twitched into a creepy smile. Feliciano backed up as she walked away.

~4 days later~

Spain was finally able to sit up and swing his legs over the bed. He has attempted to walk but nearly smashed his face into the ground. Luckily for him Gilbert caught him.

The doctors said he could have his colonies come in now. He nearly squealed when he heard this but held it in. Within minutes Teresa burst through the door crying. She jumped on the bed and hugged her papas left arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry papa! I-I just worried about you!"she cried trying not to touch him. He felt bad for her so he opened his arms for a hug. He tried not to show he was in pain for her.

Romano stood in the doorway and said "Bastard do I get a hug?"

~morning~

The doctors left the house and Gilbert and Ludwig were getting ready to leave.

"But Gil! What if papa needs help?!" she shouted grabbing on to his Prussian Blue uniform. He kneeled down and said "Zhen you gotta help him ja? You're old enough to help him right?"

She shrugged and wiped away tears. He hugged her and said " If you ever need help zhe awesome me vill alvays answer zhe phone." He kissed her head and stood up. She turned to Ludwig who was looking at his hands nervously. He walked up to her and went on his tiptoes to kiss her. Since he couldn't reach she smiled and gave him a peck on the forehead. Ludwig rushed off with his brother who was laughing loudly.

Now only Teresa and Lovino were there to take care of Antonio. Lovino let Teresa cook, clean, and take care of Antonio's needs. He himself went to pick tomatoes and deal with trading.

Teresa swore that she would get him back for being sexist.

She proceeded making lunch for Antonio. She didn't know how to make anything from his culture besides churros. She got tomatoes, chilies, herbs and other spices. She diced the fruits and herbs then mixed them with the spices and left all the natural juices.

She cut a pineapple and crudely juiced it leaving in all of the pulp. She diluted it with ice cold water and poured it in a large cup. She put her culinary delights on a tray with some churros that were easily made.

She slowly took them up to Antonio who was poking at the IV bag at his side."Oh~ Mi tesoro made lunch! How nice."he said. She put the tray on a table that swung around over the bed above her papa's lap."What is this? Did you forget the yeast?"

"No papa…I invented them see. I call these tortillas and that salsa and that agua de piña!" she said anticipating her father's response to the new food."Salsa is a dance silly." (I don't know which one came first :\)

He was a bit nervous bit ate some anyways."Buen! This is very good. Me gusta!" He took a sip of the juice and smiled. "So refreshing!" He grabbed Teresa by her cheeks and said"Do you know what this means muchacha!?". She shook her head. "You are very talentoso! I'm sure lots of people will enjoy this!"

She giggled and said "Te amo, papa!" (I love you dad)


	13. Dutch Kisses

~A couple of months later~

Antonio could do whatever he wanted now. He cut his hair and removed his ear piercings saying he didn't deserve them anymore. He calmed down a bit and spent more time with his colonies.

Romano stilled seemed younger than 10 but Mexico was seven. Her black, straight hair has turned slightly brown and wavy, resembling Spain's. She wore her hair in pigtails or in a ponytail and often had a carnation in her hair whenever she went out. Romano started treating more like a girl and often tried to act macho in front of her.

"Oi. Are you guys ready for the World Conference?" Antonio asked standing by the front door.

"Si papa!" replied Teresa bundled in a jacket and scarf. She wore simple boots and a cute beanie that was bright red.

"Yeah sure."said Lovino not wearing a jacket or beanie.

"Lovi the meeting is at Russia's place. You should wear a jacket." Antonio said wrinkling his forehead.

"I'll be fine dammit." Replied the boy walking out the door.

~An Hour Later~

Belgium and Netherlands also followed. Netherlands stayed a far distance from Spain, who seemed oblivious and didn't care.

Antonio was freezing since he gave Lovino his jacket. He held Belgium's hand and Teresa held her papa's hand.

He whispered into Teresa's ear and gave her a thumbs up. She jogged over to Netherlands and looked up sweetly at him. He froze and tried to walk away but she blocked his way. He sighed and was about to say something when Teresa yelled" Bésame! Bésame!"

He blushed and said no. She pouted and kept asking.

"Oh just a peck, brother dear. It won't hurt." said Belgium.

Netherlands sighed and said no again. Teresa looked like she was going cry. Though he didn't seem to change his mood he picked up the little girl and kissed her on the head.

They all started laughing, except for Netherlands who threw Mexico back at Antonio.

~At the meeting~

"Russia doesn't care who sits where so you can sit by papa if you want." Antonio said to his child. She took the seat to his left. She wanted Romano to sit next to her but Alfred quickly took that seat.

He looked like he was eleven. He sure did grow up fast.

"Hey, how's Spain?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Teresa blushed and replied "W-Why do you care?"

"'Cuz England totally kicked his butt! He told me about how he shot him twice and now he's the world's biggest power!" he yelled getting Antonio's attention. He looked obviously upset and put his head in his hands trying to go unnoticed.

Teresa noticed this and got very upset at Alfred for making her papa feel sad."Well… my papa-" she started.

"Papa this. Papa that! You know he's not even your real dad!" he yelled getting everyone's attention. Russia got up from his seat and approached the children. "I like that you two are fighting with words in front of everyone but I hate it when I'm interrupted. Da?"

Alfred was shivering in his seat and Teresa looked fascinated by the black and purple swirls around Russia. She started playing with them and everyone was alarmed even Russia.

Russia quickly bored went back to his seat and announced" We are to introduce new countries and inform everyone about big changes. Gilbert patted the back of Ludwig who stood up and said "I am Germany but I also go by Ludwig."

Teresa noticed he looked as old as Lovino now. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed a little colder than the last time she saw him.

Arthur quickly stood up and yelled a little too loudly "I am The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and I am the world's greatest power!"

"*Cough* at the moment *cough*" said Francis sarcastically.

"I'm The Kingdom of Spain and I-I am no longer a great world power." Antonio mumbled. "What was that?" asked Arthur teasingly.

He slammed his rough, tan hands on the table creating a crack and yelled "I am no longer a great world power!" This startled the young nations and pleased Russia.

"Da! Now let us get on to business."

~ During lunch break~

Antonio hadn't said a word since his outburst during the meeting. Lovino didn't care but Teresa was obviously worried.

"Papa. You know I still think you're strong."she said timidly. Antonio looked down and smiled."Si and you are mi tesoro." He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

Lovino rolled his eyes and kicked Antonio in the shin. "Aye! Oh. Is my little Lovi jealous~?" he sang.

His henchman blushed and kicked him in his other shin.

~back to meeting~

Before the meeting started again, Teresa noticed that Russia looked rather sad. She walked up to him and said " Whenever I feel sad I like to look at these flowers. She held out her hand holding tiny brown seeds." Russia took them and asked what they were. "Papa told me they're from my land. I call them sunflowers."

She went back to find her seat had been taken by Lovino who stuck his tongue out at her. She looked for an empty seat. She found one in between Francis and Antonio or one in between Switzerland and Belarus. Belarus had flashed a knife when she got close to Russia so she rather sit by her papa and that pervert France.


	14. Second Step Swimmer

_**Author's Note: I just realized something. I wrote way more stuff after Mexico's first war than I did about this part of her childhood. Sooooo yeah. If you think this is going too fast it slows down later. Btw, sorry if me calling France a pedo is insulting.**_

Francis' face lit up when she sat next to him. Then he looked up and saw Antonio giving him an evil glare. Francis' shuddered and looked away.

Within fifteen minutes, Francis was staring at Teresa again. " So cute~. She would be a wonderful French territory." he thought as he noticed her curl. He knew what happened when you pulled the Italian brothers curl and he wondered if the same thing would happen so he pulled it.

Teresa gasped, her papa turned to her, and then she coughed blood."Gah! Francis! How could you!" yelled Antonio. He raised his hands and said he wanted to know if she would be as cute as Lovi was when his curl was pulled.

She scooted closer to Antonio afraid of Francis. He smiled and put his hand on her calf underneath the table. She shifted uncomfortably and turned red. Francis' tried his hardest to keep his nose from bleeding. He ran his hand up to her knee and she whimpered. Antonio quickly stood up and brought his leg down on Francis' head.

"How dare you! You pedophile! "Antonio yelled hugging Teresa tightly.

~After the meeting~

"This sucks!" shouted Lovino.

"Y-You have my jacket! You should be comfortable!" replied Antonio shivering.

Teresa decided she didn't need to hold her papa's hand. He was indifferent about this, he wanted to hold his little girls hand but he need both arms to keep him a little warmer.

(I know this part was trivial crap)

~That Night~

While Antonio was tucking in Teresa she asked a troubling question. "Papa. Was what Alfred said during the meeting true?"

Antonio's eyes went dark and he tilted his head down so Teresa couldn't see. "No. Él no sabe lo que está hablando. No vuelvas a preguntar de Nuevo." (He doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't ever ask again.)

Teresa knew whenever he talked in Spanish he was very serious, which was rarely. "But-"

"I said no!" he burst out scaring the small country. She flinched and tears welled up in her darkly colored eyes. Antonio immediately felt terrible and hugged the child. "I'm sorry. Papa is just a little tired"

~Next day~

Today the family decided to go swimming. Lovino impatiently stood in the shallow end of the pool waiting for Antonio to get in. Teresa sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Antonio came from behind and plopped an oversized straw hat on her head. When she lifted up the front her papa said " What's the matter mi tesoro?"

"I-I'm nervous about swimming. I don't know how and-and the water is scary." she replied, starting to shiver. Antonio scooped her up and approached the pool "Not to worry! I'll teach you!"

She struggled and twisted in his arms as he placed her down on the first step, the water only went up to her ankles. Antonio motioned for her to come to the next step but she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't be a baby! It's just water idiota, watch." the little boy shouted splashing her with water. She tried climbing out of the pool but Antonio grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the second step. She squealed and started flailing her arms.

"C-Calm down!" he shouted keeping his grip on her. She stopped moving and stared into his hazel eyes.

Seeing her real fear he stopped forcing her and let her sit at the second step and played with Lovino. Teresa was upset that she couldn't play too. While watching them play she finally noticed that Antonio had many scars. His back had one long deep scar from his left shoulder down to his right hip. His chest also had many scattered about. His left shoulder had a rounded scar. She remembered that he needed to have surgery to remove a bullet from his thigh. That scar looked almost as painful as the one on his back.

~An hour later~

Antonio had gone to put away some pool toys leaving Lovino and Teresa together. Lovino was wrapped in a towel and approached Teresa who was looking at her reflection in the water. "Hey jerk. Why didn't you get in the pool all the way?"

She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him saying "None of your business stupido." Lovino blushed and pushed her into the pool. She started screaming and trying to keep herself at the surface. Only one scream reached Antonio's, he instantly dropped an innertube and rushed to the pool.

Teresa was already under by the time he dove into the pool. She was still swinging her arms and kicking her legs but getting nowhere. It was difficult for him to get a grip on her.

Antonio put her down on the deck and didn't know what to do. She was still choking on water, he didn't want to hurt her by trying CPR so he made a last minutes decision. He pulled her curl.

Of course, she coughed up diluted blood and sat up. Antonio sighed and rubbed her back then gave Lovino a look of death."Lovi~ As punishment, no dinner tonight. Not even a tomato." Lovino started bawling and ran to his room not coming out for the rest of the day.

~Next day~

Usually when Antonio woke up Teresa was waiting for him at the end of his bed or in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Lovino because he didn't wake up early enough. Today Lovino was still upset and not talking to him but Teresa was still asleep.

"Teresa? Are you feeling okay?" She shifted under the blankets but remained silent. He walked over and patted her, she looked up with a red face. He felt her forehead and frowned. She had the flu. Antonio walked to the medicine cabinet but they didn't have much. He never expected her to be so affected by human illnesses. He determined the cause was because she had no connection with her land so she was more vulnerable.


	15. Reye's Syndrome

_**Author's Note: Yay we got more than 1000 views :3 I know it isn't a big accomplishment but whatever. No matter how unpopular this fanfic gets I will keep posting every chapter I have. I had to force myself to write several parts after the Mexican-American war for the French Intervention in Mexico, soooo yeah. So far besides Mexico, theres alot of other OOCs. Most of them are the rest of Latin America.**_

~Two days later~

Mexico's flu was still getting worse no matter what he did. Today he made her at least walk down stairs and sit on the couch where he could watch her more easily. She seemed very out of it most of the time. Even when Antonio was talking to her only a foot away she wouldn't respond until he touched her cheek.

She was also acted differently; when she seemed intact she would often act out strangely. When Antonio brought her a glass of water she slapped his hand causing it to shatter on the ground. He was about to scold her but she grabbed her head in pain. At night she would have nightmares and was found tangled in her blankets on the floor the next morning.

He carried back down to the living room and placed her on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are you hungry?" Antonio asked as he kneeled down to her eye level. Teresa looked up but didn't respond. After repeating himself she shook her head and seemed nervous. Her arms were shaking slightly and he though she was cold so she wrapped a blanket around her. She hugged herself in it and pulled it over her head.

Antonio decided to call Yao. He was pretty old and knew a lot about medicines. "Hola mi amigo~ I need some medical assistance por favor~"

"Aiya! Can't you deal with it yourself?" he asked. "Mira! This isn't for me it's for Teresa. She's terribly ill and she's getting worse. She doesn't just have a fever and throwing up but she's behaving differently too."

"Hmm. I see aru. Go to her and answer every question I ask." he says agreeing to help. Antonio obeys the Asian country. "What do her eyes look like aru? Do they respond to light?" Antonio snapped his fingers making Teresa turn her attention to his face. He frowns and orders Lovino to turn on the lights. He curses in Italian but flips the switch.

"She doesn't look too good. Her eyes are red and they respond slowly." He says. "Aiya. Does she have night terrors aru?" Antonio confirms his worries awaiting a response, he walks in the hallway and starts pacing.

" Antonio she's got Reye's Syndrome. Kiku got it when he was a child too aru. You should take this child to the hospital before this gets bad aru!"

He raises his eyebrows and thanks him. "Hey tomato bastard! Teresa is acting weird!" Lovino yells with a noticeable amount of panic in his voice. He rushed into the room and dropped to his knees.

She was twitching on the ground, her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Gyaaaaah!" the Spaniard screamed. He knew he shouldn't hold a person while they were having a seizure. He knew he had to take her to the hospital, but he needed to make sure she wouldn't have another seizure.

She continued to thrash about for another minute then fell still. "T-Teresa." he stuttered. No response. He scooped her up and rushed out the front door. He decided he would run to the hospital instead of driving. There was too much traffic and as a country he was almost double the speed of most humans. He supported her head and had her legs drape over his arm.

"Cuidado!" he yelled telling people to watch out. He managed to avoid from crashing into the women but often bumped into men making them drop their bags. He broke the glass doors of the emergency room. A woman at the desk jumped when he skidded to a halt and held a deathly still child.

"Reye's Syndrom….. she's got it….. help her…. Please" he pleaded in Spanish in between gasps. The women quickly dialed a number into the phone. She said she would lead them to the room where a doctor is waiting. Once she said the room number he ran away into the hall uninvited. He knew his way around the hospital. Since he was a full grown, dangerously strong country they refused to treat him saying he would break everything. The doctor attempted to calm down the man and placed Teresa on the bed. He checked her vital signs.

He confirmed she was in a comma. Antonio was terrified. Comma's were often deadly in his country. He asked what he could do for her. The doctor said she needed a blood transfusion, but since she's a country she needed another country's blood. Human blood would have no affect and may make her weaker.

Antonio went to the phone and dialed a number he never thought he would dial.

"Arturo. I need your help."


	16. Not So Silent Screams

_**Author's Note: Somewhereinthebluesky and darkangel22rebel, you guys are awesome. Even though you don't need to review you do and that makes me very happy :3 so thanks a bunch you guys**_

"Tch." England hung up. His jaw dropped and he took a couple seconds to snap out of it. Spain dialed the number again and yelled "Arthur! I need your help! My child's life is at stake. You wouldn't kill a child, would you?!"

Arthur was stunned by how serious he was. "Alright then you wanker. I'll help you out of pity what do you need."

"Mexico needs a donor for blood. I assumed America would have a match."

"Ah. What blood type does she have?"

"Blood type O."

Silence.

"America does also. I'll be over in an hour."

"Gracias!"

Arthur hung up. He ran to the doctor telling him he got a donor.

~ Two hours later~

Arthur, avoiding Antonio and soothed Alfred.(So many A's) He had started crying when they stuck the needle in him but stopped once he got a cookie and juice box. "I still don't see why I should've given her my blood. She doesn't deserve it."

"It's the gentlemen thing to help a lady in danger." Arthur replied. "Or the hero's job to save the damsel in distress!" Alfred replied with a twinkle in his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

Antonio was red when he approached Arthur."I- Uhm. I can't thank you enough for helping my tesoro. Allow me to treat you to dinner once she is better." "Sounds dandy. Even though my cooking is much better." He replied. Antonio sighed and forced a smile that was strangely creepy.

It was about this time he remembered he left Romano at home alone, again. He ran away leaving Arthur in the hallway. "Hey we should go see that loser Teresa!" Alfred says while dragging Arthur behind him down to her hospital room.

She had an oxygen mask, an IV and a heart monitor. Arthur went to her side while Alfred grabbed the glasses from the table. He put them on and exclaimed "Whoa she must be blind, these are strong!" Arthur ignored him and touched Teresa's forehead.

"I bet I could fix her with a bit of magic!" he exclaimed happily. Alfred replied "Even I would feel bad for her if you did something like that to her." "What if I did something just to get to Antonio like, turning her into a mouse! Or-"

Antonio walked in with his head down."You will do nothing of the sort." A dark aura surrounded him. Arthur stood up and shouted "I got the power now bucko! I can kill you and your child here!"

"Ah~ But you're in España right now. I have overall power in my country." He said looking up with a scary smile. Arthur shuddered and frowned. "Let's go Alfred." Grabbing the boy's hand he rushed out of the room and Antonio dashed after them.

He grabbed Alfred by the arm, and he turned around. He was about to scream when Antonio grabbed the glasses off his face. He stood up and seemed to be giving a sincere smile and said "Adios~"

~In Teresa's Mind~

She wasn't sure where she was, for some reason it seemed familiar. It was a lot warmer than it was in Spain. There were jungles and clear blue skies. The people here seemed more peaceful and darker skinned. A man and woman walked up to her. They spoke in a language she couldn't understand. It didn't sound anything like Spanish. They frowned when she seemed confused.

The man took her hand, normally she would've panicked but this seemed comforting. They walked a thin bridge leading to a strange city. There were gardens floating in the water, birds perched themselves upon the roofs. Teresa looked up and saw a brown hawk fighting a snake in its talon.

She was teleported to place littered with temples. Some small enough she could climb but the man had to carry her up to the top of the tallest one. There the woman stood tall. A strange old man walked up to her holding a gigantic, stone spike. Teresa was screaming, trying to tell the woman to move but she didn't. Just as her body was impaled she was teleported to a cliff.

There the man held her hand and walked to the edge. Teresa let go of his hand as he turned his back to the raging waters behind him. He smiled and motioned for her to come over. Teresa took a step back and shook her head. The tan man frowned; he took another step back and fell. She ran to the edge of the cliff looking over. His body soon disappeared in the dark, violent currents below.

Someone was behind her, she could sense it. She turned around and saw Antonio. He was very serious. Had she done something wrong? He was wearing a decorative coat like the one he wore to fight Arthur. He had a giant axe in his hand, it dripped with blood. He had some type of gun in his other hand, one too primitive for this age in technology. He also had a broad sword in a sheath under his coat.

His lips moved but Teresa couldn't tell what he was saying. He took a step forward and Teresa scooted back. She was no longer on the edge of a cliff; she was back at the temples. Now they were broken and had many bullet holes in the sides. Antonio raised his axe above his head, preparing to slash down on Teresa. She screamed but no one heard her.

~Reality~

Antonio had his head in his hands. Lovino was sitting in the corner of the room. He was still angry at him for leaving him at home.

Teresa's body jerked like she was shot and she screamed. Antonio snapped his head up and Lovino shouted out of fear. Her papa ran up to her trying to calm her down. He petted her hair, avoiding her curl. She was obviously struggling. Her face was red and her face was covered with beads of sweat. The doctor came in and took her IV out and disconnected the heart monitor. If she had another seizure she could hurt herself.

Antonio wasn't sure what to do. She's been totally quite and still for over a week. Now she was spamming out. All of the sudden she opened her eyes. She looked around for a second and saw Antonio. Her eyes filled with fear and she screamed again.


	17. Buenas Noches, Forgive Me in the Morning

_**Author's Note: The conversation in the end was added by me today so sorry if it stands out a little. If i didn't add more 'meat' to this part I would've had to conjoin it with the next part and that didn't seem right. Oh yeah and 17 is my lucky number!**_

She fell off the side of the bed. Antonio was about to pick her up but she hit away his hands. She was a little stronger than he remembered. She ran out of the room. She ran down the halls easily dodging carts and people due to her small size. She didn't have her glasses on so this was impressive. Antonio had more difficulty, his body was lean and he was quick on his feet but he didn't like to maneuver like this. He leapt over empty gurneys and skidded when he turned a corner.

She started getting tired and bumped into people. Antonio saw this and he sped up his pace. He jumped head first and landed in front of Teresa. She charged into Antonio knocking him over, but she stopped. She was sitting in his stomach very confused.

Nobody really stopped to stare or ask what was going on. No one enjoyed questioning their country and he never made sense anyways. He raised his head then placed Teresa's glasses on her face. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip trembled.

~Later that day~

The doctor wanted to take a look at Teresa. Antonio was reluctant but allowed him to take her in another room. She didn't fight or panic when they placed small suction cups on her head. They showed her series of flashing pictures and colors then recorded her brain activity. So they knew it wasn't lights and colors that cause her to have seizures.

They asked her questions about why she ran out of her room. She sat there quietly and sighed. She seemed too depressed to be the little girl she looked like. They were surprised when she talked to them in fluent Spanish and told them about her feelings. Something about her heart feels weird sometimes and she thinks she remembers things but they're just dreams. And how when those things happen she freaks out.

The doctor walked back into the hospital room and sat Teresa down back on the bed. She hugs the large pillow, which is almost the size of her body, and falls asleep as the doctor talks with the countries representative.

"It's very strange and rare but the seizures are something psychological. She's in no danger to have them often, just when she feels overwhelmed. Either she's treated gently forever or is forced to get used to strong feelings. It also seems like she's remembering thing lost by amnesia. You should be able to help her with that right? This medicine should help her regain memories." he said and held out a small white bag. Antonio grew frustrated with the last part but managed to nod.

Antonio asked for Teresa to be released. No one questioned him and she was free to go. She was very quiet on the way home. He made sure to hide the medicine from her.

When they got home Teresa didn't know what to do. Lovino took her wrist and dragged her to his room. Apparently she told Lovino she wasn't in the mood to talk to Antonio.

The Spaniard sighed and sat in front of the fireplace. He took a look at the white bag in his hand, the one with her medicine for amnesia. The flames in the pit sprung to life and he tossed the bag in. With the poker he made sure to push it in far. He started to think about the look she gave him when she woke up. It was exact same way she looked at him when he chased her away from Aztec's house.

~Later That Night~

While she was being tucked in she suddenly started to cry. Antonio kissed her head and asked what's been bothering her so much since she woke up.

"I-I had this scary dream. A man and lady killed themselves and then you showed up. Y-You were mad at me and I didn't know why. T-Then you attacked me with your axe. B-But no one could hear me scream and it really h-hurt!"

"It's alright. It was just a dream."

"I-I've never e-even seen someone get killed though! It doesn't make sense! What i-if it means you're gonna attack me later?"

"I could never do that! Mi tesoro, you truste me, si?"

"S-si."

"Then believe me when I say I would never do something to hurt you."

"O-okay."

"Anything else you want to talk about. Something you remembered or dreamed?"

"… Why do I feel like I don't trust you? I want to but-"

"You trust me though."

"But that's my brain talking. You said to listen to your heart because your heart is always right."

Antonio knew what it meant. The real Mexico was trying to come out; he didn't want to lose her so soon. It's been a little over a hundred years with her here, but he loved her as much as he loved Romano. He just needed to bond with his colonies more.

"Papa? Did you hear me?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence. He nodded and turned to her.

"You're just tired. If you sleep about it, you'll know for sure in the morning. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." she replied seeming unsure.

Since he tucks in Lovino first, he decided to sleep with her tonight. He also knew that children often forget things after they sleep and that she'd trust him 100% in the morning, he just had to play it off as nothing. She seemed back to normal but he wondered how much longer he had with her.


	18. Fútbol!

_**Author's Note: ... :3**_

Antonio woke up when the morning sun shone in his face. He looked down and noticed that Teresa was gone. After looking around for a moment he decided to look downstairs. He found Lovino on the couch, he seemed very content at the moment until he was spoken to.

"Lovi do you know where Teresa went?"

"She made me breakfast then left. "

"Left? Where?"

"I don't know bastard."

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Just like he thought, she left no food out except for the plate she left for Antonio. It was still hot and steaming and was prepared like it was being served at a restaurant. He always wondered why she never left out ingredients.

"Lovi! Did Teresa eat with you!?"

"No ya jerk. I don't even think she made enough for all three of us."

Antonio grabbed the plate of warm food and walked into the backyard. When he didn't find Teresa within a minute he started to worry.

"Teresa! Are you out here?" he shouted. No response. He walked into the tomato garden, nothing. In the courtyard, nothing. In the grape orchard, nothing yet again. He felt like crying until he found a small figure in a patch of flowers.

After making breakfast for Lovino, Teresa went out the back doors to some place not that far away. She needed to be alone to think, it was stressing her out.

"I'm too small to be this stressed" she thought out loud as she pulled flowers out of the ground. Suddenly a little flashback came to her. All she saw was 2 small arms place a flower crown on her head and a little boys face. He was lightly tanned like she was before she was outside so much. He looked familiar but she concluded it was probably just some Spanish human boy she played with before.

"Teresa! I've been looking for you! Don't worry me like that!" shouted Antonio, but he wasn't upset, he seemed closer to crying.

"I'm sorry papa. I just needed to think."

"Th-That's alright. What were you thinking about?"

"Nada." (Nothing)

"You're lying."

"No!"

"Then tell me."

"Fine. I was thinking about the dream again."

"Maybe if you stop thinking about it, your answer will come out." he said and sat down next to him. When he placed down the plate he continued on."Or eat. My best ideas come to me when I eat."

"I already ate."

"Lovino didn't say that."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright more for me then." He winked and used a spoon to scoop some brown rice into his mouth.

"I trust you."

"Mmm?"

"I said I trust you."

"See nothing to think about now. Don't you feel less stressed?"

"No."

There was an awkward silence until Antonio piped up. "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

~1 hour later~

"You guys are so lazy! Bastards let's play calico!(Soccor/Futbol) (forgive my lack of knowledge of Latin accent marks)

Antonio looked up from his newspaper and smiled. Teresa frowned and replied "Fútbol? I don't how to play."

They both looked at her in worry; Lovino threw a tomato at her.

After taking a shower and cleaning off the tomato, Teresa got dressed in an oversized, worn out jersey. It was one of Lovino's old ones. She also wore short black soccer shorts.

(If using the word soccer bothers you, sorry.)

Antonio, of course, had 2 soccer fields. One was less than half the size of an actual field and one was the national size. They played on the smaller field.

Lovino carried a bag with 10 soccer balls. Antonio and Lovino were crazy kickers and often lost them. Antonio started teaching Teresa by showing her how to kick a goal. He was goalie and Lovino was the kicker. He spread his arms and legs getting ready to block the net.

Lovino smiled and kicked as hard as he could. Naturally, he hit Antonio in his vital regions. He fell to the ground in the fetal position, cursing in Spanish. Lovino was laughing his head off while Teresa patted Antonio's head while he regained composure. "Lovi~ I'm going to get you back for that~"

He was too busy laughing to pay attention.

~After 30 minutes of practicing~

"Papaaaa. I can't score a point if you keep blocking them!"Teresa complained. He laughed and egged her to keep trying. She was kicking hard and somewhat accurately, Antonio was just a great player.

When he saw she was going to start crying out of frustration, he let her score a point. She cheered and Antonio clapped for her while Lovino sighed. "Okay let's concentrate on dribbling, stealing and passing." Antonio said juggling the soccer ball. Teresa slumped her shoulders over and walked to her water bottle.

~Unnecessary explanations~(Seriously skip this is you want, this is my theory about stuffs.)

Being a country meant they had a lot more stamina in all aspects, but needed just as much food and water. The stronger the country, the faster they healed. The weaker they were, the more susceptible they were to catching human diseases. They could only die if killed by another country; this showed the true characteristics of some.

They also have a much higher pain tolerance, a bullet would cause most humans to writhe in pain. Countries felt just as much pain, but it didn't stop them from forcing their bodies. It was very rare for them to faint from exhaustion.

~ 2 hours later~

She was quite skilled at passing and stealing, but Lovino often kicked the ball away from her only to see that Antonio had already gained control of it. "Papa! Can I be the goalie now!" she yelled exasperatedly. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah, bastard let her be goalie. We can get a lot of free points!" he said.

Teresa pouted and balled up her fists. Antonio found this strangely intimidating so he allowed her to be goalie.

She stood in the middle of the net and stretched out her arms. The oversized gloves on her hands kept slipping off so she decided not to use them. Antonio kicked the ball softly towards her and she easily picked it up shouting "Don't go easy, I can take it!"

Lovino smirked and started dribbling quickly. Teresa a panicked a little but waited for it. He kicked it and the ball slammed into Teresa's face. She didn't fall back but she grabbed the ball before it fell to the floor. Antonio was going to soothe her when she started crying but, she didn't cry. She had some tears in the corners of her eyes but she smiled. "Lovi~ You're gonna regret that you engañar."(fool)

Antonio's eye twitched. She didn't seem too innocent anymore; she was actually a lot like him. "Si, she is like me. Her good looks hide her fierceness." he thought to himself.


	19. Her First Real Fight (sort of, I guess)

_**Author's Note: The reviews made me so happy I shall post this sorta crappy chapter today. Even though you guys probably won't see this until tomorrow! Oh well. I just had 2 tests this week in math, which i have a freakin d plus in. And...shoot I have a bio quiz tomorrow. And I gotta plan for my moms birthdayparty on Saturday...damn I wanted to relax tomorrow. Enough about my issues I'm sure you guys don't care anyways '3' sooooooooooooooo go read your little hearts out**_

~ Next world conference~

Lovino looked about 12 and Teresa looked 11. Romano didn't like how she was catching up."I'm like a thousand years older than that bit-" he was thinking when his brother tapped on her shoulder. He still dressed in girl clothes.

The meeting was held in Sweden. The man was tall and very monotone. Teresa thought it was funny that he kept so close to him and called him wife. Sweden stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone was already silent this just made them jump.

" I really d'n't care 'bout your issues. Keep 't quiet, leave Finland alone, 'n if you wish to fight go to the back." he said very deeply.

Sweden forced all of the countries that appeared younger than 18 to sit together.

Germany, Romano,America, Italy, Mexico, Canada, Seychelles, Hong Kong, India, etc. all sat there. It was almost as big as the adults. America stood up, he looked like he was already 13. Germany also stood up and said " I already know vhat you're going to say. So just don't." Germany looked like he was 14. "You wanna go?" Alfred replied.

Teresa smirked and held in a laugh. "What?" Alfred replied seemingly insulted.

"You're so immature that's what gringo."

He turned his head and shrugged it off. "Whatever, you're a girl. What do you know? Cooking and cleaning!"

Half of the children gasped. Lovino started to laugh and Teresa slapped the back of his head. She smiled and said "Let's take this outside, si?"

Others were already outside arguing their differences. Gilbert was crawling away, his head was bleeding and an angry woman was about to hit him with a frying pan again.

Arthur and Francis were wrestling each other in the grass. Francis noticed that Teresa and the Italy brothers had walked out. He pushed Arthur over and tackled Teresa to the ground. She screamed and kicked and pushed his face from hers. Everyone was laughing, but Lovino walked over and kicked Francis in his vital regions. Alfred pulled Teresa over to the grass and slammed her into the ground.

She got up to her knees and shouted "Tonto(Another way to say idiot)! Who said we started!" He shrugged and threw a rock at her. She caught it and crushed it in her fist. Alfred smiled and started to fight.

He was taller, bigger,stronger and more skilled at fighting then Teresa and when she realized this she wondered why she agreed to fight with him. She used her speed to dodge his kicks and punches.

"Stop moving and fight!" he shouted as his fist connected with her face. She leaned back but didn't fall over. After flipping him off while adjusting her glasses, she cracked her neck which made him wince.

"I hate you!" she screamed and pounced on him. She scratched at his face and he pushed her off. He stood over her as she struggled to stand up. He smiled and kicked her legs out from under her.

"I win Mexi."

"I fight until I can no longer move."

"Hahaah! Nice one! Let me make sure you don't move then." he laughed as he karate chopped her neck. Her eyes went blank and she fell over.

Thechildren watching gasped and Lovino ran to tell on Alfred to Antonio. When Arthur noticed what happened he rushed over and scolded Alfred as he tried waking up Teresa.

"ARTURO!" Antonio shouted as he bounded towards him. He yelped and started to run away but the Spaniard stopped at Teresa.

"Oh mi tesoro. Wake up!"

She was breathing and wasn't majorly hurt but he panicked over it and nearly beat up Alfred. He was able to hold in his frustration and simply kicked the white boy in the back of his knees, causing him to fall over.

~On the way back to Spain~

Teresa was still out cold and Antonio had her on his back as they walked to the house. Lovino wanted to tie her curl to something so she woke up in pain but Antonio wouldn't even put her down until they got inside. Fortunately for her she woke up as Antonio was unlocking the front door.

"Papa."

"Hmm?"

"I hate Alfred."

"Si, I do to~"

"Burger bastard sucks." shouted Lovino hoping to get on Teresa's good side.


	20. A Flower for Ludwig

_**Author's Note: Holy Guacamole! Her independence is coming faster than I thought. I should add a few more parts for suspense! Because it could be better. Uhm...less than 5 chapters away from the start of the Mexican Revolutionary War (You can call it that right?)I might add more parts though. Hmmm. Anyways that bio quiz was easy only because we could use our notes 3 Oh yeah and I'll actually make a bio for Teresa and put it in as a chapter sometime in the nearish future. So you guys can leave suggestions of stuff you want to know in the reviews. Like of course I'll include her height and personality but maybe you want to know her relationship with some country and yeah stuff like that. Shoot this is a really long Author's Note. Sooooooo sorry for the creepiness in one of these paragraphs describing Teresa. You know which one I mean, I think**_

~Back home~

Antonio wiped Teresa's face. "Why did you let that gringo beat you up?" he said throwing away the blood stained cloth. "I didn't! I fought back! He's just stronger than expected." She said keeping back tears.

She had no major injuries just a lot of scratches and bruises. "Papa, why does Alfred hate me so much?"

He was surprised by the question; he didn't know how much she just wanted to be accepted. "Oh. He's just a stupid chico. Maybe once he realizes how hermosa (Beautiful) you really are he will wise up."

~More years later~

Teresa was starting to become a young lady and looked rather calm. She had reasonably sized breasts, according to Lovino, and had a shape. Francis noted that she had that beautiful Hispanic butt Antonio also had. She was about 14 and Lovino was 15 -16.

~Day of another world meeting~

Lovino was going to go into Teresa's room to remind her about the meeting. He cracked the door open and saw Teresa, he blushed and slammed the door closed. Her back was to the door but she didn't have a shirt on.

She decided she would wear her hair down. Antonio forced her to wear a red carnation; he said it proved that she was still a colony. She didn't like it that much but she decided to wear it since she had no other choice.

She decided against wearing a dress, the meeting was in France. She walked out of her room to meet Lovino who was at the top of the stair case. She put her hand on his shoulder and he freaked out. She smiled and replied "My, my Lovi. Did I scare you?" He blushed and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step.

Antonio was dressed very simply, a scarf type thing was tied around his waist. Teresa insisted on bringing lunch, she had created new foods again. Lovino said it was a retarded idea but didn't oppose.

Teresa enjoyed making her best friend nervous, she knew he was like a brother but she was glad he respected her more than other nations.

~At the meeting~

"Since I am the leader of the meeting I get to choose who sits where. Ohonhonhonhon~ Teresa come sit next to Papa Francis, bella!" She shuddered and looked up to Antonio. He gave a disapproving look but also did nothing about it; he would get him back when the meeting was in Spain.

She sat next the pervert, keeping her hands on her lap. "Okay! Now… Feliciano sit by me too!"

After his seating arrangements, the meeting finally proceeded. In fact it went very smoothly. Every time France reached for Mexico she slapped away his hand. When he went in for a kiss, she smashed a jalapeño in his face. Since then he's been in the kitchen eating snails to get rid of the taste. Everyone hated waiting but no one cared enough to say anything.

Alfred approached Teresa and slammed his hand on the desk in front of her, grabbing her attention. He looked about 17; she was astonished by how old he looked. Ludwig was taller than him but was younger looking.

"I could easily take those glasses of yours, or you can give them up now."

"Gringo, get out of my face."

"I don't know what that means but…" he grabbed her glasses and ran back to his seat. Teresa squinted trying to focus, she didn't know where he went and she couldn't even read the paper in front of her. Lovino marched over to Alfred. He puffed out his chest and tried to look macho. "Give her back her glasses!"

Alfred put on the glasses and furrowed his brow. "Or what?" Lovino backed up and ran to Antonio. "Bastard he almost beat me up, come help ya jerk!" He sighed and approached Alfred. Since he looked like he was 18, old enough to fight an adult, so Antonio punched him in the face taking the glasses. "Gracias mi amigo!" he replied smiling.

Alfred wanted to punch Antonio but Arthur told him to calm down. He was getting tired of his older brother's rules. Antonio gave Teresa her glasses and she said "Gracias papa!" Lovino pushed him aside and shouted "I helped too!" She laughed and thanked him.

Francis came back and declared lunch break, but everyone had to eat together in the dining hall. Teresa took out her new food and prepared it on Antonio's plate. "TACOS!" she yelled quite loudly. He looked up at her; it was just meat inside of a tortilla. "I don't see how this is different fro-" Teresa looked upset. "Then put in some of this."

She added the other stuff from the basket. He was going to use a fork then Teresa grabbed it out of his hand and snapped it in half. "Look papa like this.." she said folding the tortilla taking a bite without letting anything fall out the other side. He sighed and copied her moves but almost half of the contents fell out of the other end. He chewed once and dropped the rest of the taco back onto the plate

"You poisoned him didn't you!" yelled Lovino when Antonio basically inhaled the rest of the taco.

"Papa did you hear me?" Teresa asked. Antonio snapped out of it and replied with a smile "Oh. Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you liked it and that-" she started when Alfred slammed his hand on the table again. Teresa let out a blood-curdling scream and hid under the table. Alfred was startled and ran out of the room before Antonio could punch him again.

He looked under the table and asked "You usually don't get that scared. What's the matter?" She held her hands over her mouth and kept back tears shaking her head. She didn't know what was wrong with herself.

~After the meeting~

Teresa ran up to Ludwig and gave him a hug. "Hey, you remember me right?" she asked with bright eyes. He blushed and said "Uhm. Vhat is it Teresa I have to get back home." She pouted and replied "You're no fun. Her have this. I think we should just hang out more." He slowly took the carnation from her hand and looked up to thank her. By the time he opened his mouth she was already running back to Antonio. Lovino looked back and glared at Ludwig like he was judging him. Ludwig frowned and Lovino stomped out of the room.

~At home~

Antonio immediately took a siesta and Teresa was in the bathroom folding towels and putting them on shelves. Lovino stomped in and slammed his hand against the wall. "Why did you give that potato bastard a flower?"

Teresa knew he was serious so she didn't tease him like she usually would have."Why do you care? He's my friend; he was there for me when Antonio was injured. Unlike you."

Lovino was very upset and his face looked very angry. She wanted to call him a tomato but it wouldn't have ended nicely.

"But why did you give him that flower! Do you love him or something! You never gave me a flower you….. you cagna!"(bitch/slut in Italian)

_**Author's Note: I know this sorta skipped really awkwardly but I couldn't think of anything to write from ages 12-13. It seemed to just play out too long.**_


	21. Loving Lovino

Teresa was thoroughly hurt, she didn't care if she was called bastard, stupid, or jerk. He had crossed the line. Tears threatened to spill out and Lovino realized he had gone too far. He tried to apologize but Teresa ran out of the room.

"Wait! I didn't mean that I was just-" he yelled then stopped when she slammed the door to her room.

Teresa sat behind her bed and cried. "I do love him but I'm not sure if I love him in any other way than a brother." She thought. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down, covering her face with her arms.

Lovino was about to cry himself. "Damn Ludwig. He's taking everyone I love away. First fratello now Teresa." he mumbled to himself. He went up to Teresa's door again. He heard her crying, he was about to knock when Antonio grabbed his shoulder. That night he gave him a talk about girls and their feelings.

"What made Teresa break down like that Lovi?"

"I called her a cagna."

"Qué!? Dios mios Lovi! Why would you do that?"

"She gave a flower to Ludwig and she's never given one to me."

"Lovi, girls are very complicated. She might not even like Ludwig that way."

"Bu she gave him a flower!"

"Why would she love him more than she loves you though?"

"Because he didn't call her a slut. 'Cuz people like him more. And they think he works harder. And because he doesn't have a brother that people compare him to and say he's worse."

"No one think's you're worse than Feli. "

"Austria thought so."

"Do you really care what he has to say?'

"N-No."

"Are you jealous of Ludwig?"

"No way bastard!"

"Do you regret calling her a slut?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do the next time she flirts with a boy."

"I'll skin off his muscles!"

Antonio smiled and nodded. He held up a fist and had an affectionate sparkle in his eye as he shouted "And what are you going to do to get your girl back?"

"I'll give her even more flowers than- Hey! She isn't my girl!"

"Do you want her to be?"

He turned red and walked out without answering. Antonio smiled and let out a happy sigh. He flopped onto his bed and thought "My little Lovi is growing up."

~ Next day~

Teresa didn't come down to breakfast until she was sure Lovino had left. She went down to the kitchen and ate leftovers of the breakfast Antonio had made. She heard footsteps behind her but and she froze. If it was Lovino he would snap at her again, if it was Antonio he was going to ask for her to make churros or to talk to him about the argument between her and Lovino.

She turned around to see Lovino, he was crying and hiding something behind his back. Teresa raised her eyebrows and said "Lovi I-"

"No it's my fault. You can hate m-me all you want. I shouldn't have b-been so jealous ov-over n-nothing. H-here. I don't know if this helps or not but-" He held his arm out. The small bouquet of flowers were wrapped in thin paper to keep itself together. She took it slowly and wrapped her arms around him. "Gracias Lovi. I never hated you and I never will. Nothing can make me hate you." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. After he hugged her back he scurried out of the room and slammed the door loudly.

He sat on the bed and touched his cheek. His smile was small but satisfied.

~Later~

"I see you guys have made up!" Antonio exclaimed before Lovino kicked him in the shin.

Later that day, Antonio decided Teresa needed to be good at something besides cooking. He said this to her and she replied "I'm plenty good at a lot of things." She couldn't give any examples and followed Antonio to Austria's house.

"Hola~ Mi amigo Teresa here wants to learn to play piano~" Antonio yelled. Roderich slammed the keys on the piano and screamed back "You retard, you interrupted me!" They argued Teresa sat at the piano. She pressed 3 keys and Roderich grabbed the front of her shirt and yelled "Wrong! Zhose don't go togezher! Zhey aren't harmonic!"

For the next 5 hours Roderich yelled at Teresa every time she messed up. Lovino quickly lost interest and found that his brother no longer lived here. Hungary patted his head and said "Hello little Lovi~. How are you?" she asked. He sighed and said he was starving.

After 7 hours of playing piano Teresa sat up and flipped the piano bench with Roderich on it. "That's it! I'm done. 7 hours and I still can't play a single song!" Roderich slowly stood up and brushed the dust off of his coat.

Teresa found Lovino and dragged him by his arm "Vamanos! I'm done here! Where's papa!" She walked to the garden and saw that Antonio was with Gilbert and Francis. She froze but it was too late. Apparently Francis knew how a carnation smelt like and knew it was her. He hugged her and held her close. Teresa thought he just wanted to feel her body rub against his. She was right but he didn't let go. She brought her knee up into his crotch.

He fell like a stone while Gilbert and Antonio laughed. She stepped on his face and whispered "Touch me again and I will rip out every single one of those girly hairs out of your face." "Ooooh sassy!" said Gilbert.

~At home~

"Mi tesoro, why did you want to leave so quickly?"

"It wasn't quickly! I was there for 7 hours attempting to play piano. It was a load of mierda!"

Antonio was worried about her. She started cursing, possibly because of Lovino. She also was very intimidating and her temper was shortening.

(My apologies for this trivial chapter…. pfff no I'm not what would Romano and Mexico be called together? RoMexi? Romex? Maybe even Mexmano.)


	22. Andre and Gabriel (Portugal and Brazil)

**_Author's Note: I added this part a couple days ago, just to drag out her teenage years I guess. And guess what! I have good news guys! We did it! We made it past the 100k words count. Well I haven't posted nearly as much but still. And I'm still writing, I'm not even in 2007 yet. Oh yeah and for the people who like Romex or whatever…you'll like the next few parts maybe not this one but yeah._**

A few years later, a calm week filled with sunshine and tomatoes ended with Antonio in a bad mood. An unwanted guest knocked on the door right after breakfast on Saturday. Whoever it was didn't stop knocking even thought Antonio shouted "Ay! I hear you!" When he opened the door his smile faded into a scowl and he slammed the door then locked it.

"Who is it bastard?" asked Lovino walking down the main hall.

"No one."

"Stop lying!"

"Okay. No one important. Aw~ Lovi you got tomato juice on your shirt!"

"What? So why does that matter?"

"I'll get you another shirt."

"No way bastard! I'd old enough to get my own shirt!" he shouted as he followed him upstairs.

Whoever was at the door started to knock again, this time with more force. Teresa looked up from the dishes she was washing and frowned. She thought Antonio got the door but apparently not. After drying her hands, she walked to the door and sighed. She put on a fake but small, sincere looking smile on her face before opening the door.

"Hola! Cómo estás?"

The man looked at her and had a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"I-I'm sorry. Do you have business with Spain or something?"

"Sort of. Uhm. Can we come inside?"

"I'm not sure if he would like if I let strangers in."

"Okay, look human. I'm Portugal and I think I have a higher authority whether I can come into Spain's house or not, so move aside." He said trying to open the door more. She held the door and frowned.

"Mira. I'm not a human and I don't know any Portugal. I live here with Antonio so I believe I have higher standings here si?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were one of his maids because you have that apron. Wait-"

"Either leave or state your business."

The boy behind him looked up. For some reason he reminded her of Lovino. Probably because he looked really pissed off.

"Antonio and I have business to talk about. I'm his older brother and neighbor. I live less than 2 hours away from here."

Teresa blushed and felt guilty.

"Lo siento! I'm sorry I didn't know papa had a brother! Please come in."

Portugal smiled and walked in, the boy behind him followed quietly but still looked very upset. He didn't direct it at Teresa, he sent it toward the situation in general.

"I'm sorry for starting off so bad. Let me start over. Óla, I'm Portugal and this is Brazil."

"I'm Mexico and I live here with my papa Antonio and Lovi."

Portugal smiled and patted her head. She smiled at him but jumped when Antonio started shouting.

"Don't touch mi tesoroooooo!" he screamed as he tackled Portugal. He slammed him into the ground and sat on his stomach. "Andre! Why are you here?"

"Look little brother. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Get over your sibling rivalry shit and just talk to me."

"It's not sibling rivalry!"

"Yeah yeah. Oh god! You're heavy get off."

"No."

"Papaaaa! You don't treat guests this way!" Teresa shouted and pulled on his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder at her and scolded her "You shouldn't have let them in the first place. They are never welcome here."

"You're being irrational! Hospitality is next to family. He's your brother!"

Brazil interrupted her and grabbed her hands in his. He held them tight as his eyes shown with admiration. Before she was able to pull her hands away he said "You're Mexico! Wow, that means you're in the America's. What's it like there?"

"I don't-"

"I hate your glasses."

"Hey! I-"

"Because they mess up your beautiful eyes."

She blushed and looked to the side. Lovino walked into the hall and grumbled something. He ran up to Teresa from behind and pulled her shoulder back. Her hands slipped out of Brazil's and Lovino stood in front of him. Brazil seemed slightly younger than him but had broader shoulders; he was only an inch shorter.

"Look here bastardo. Teresa isn't up for grabs so take your little Portuguese speaking ass out of here."

Brazil held his head up high and puffed out his chest like Lovino did when he was younger. He looked at Lovino straight in the eyes and said "I'm sure she can think for herself." They both looked back to her. Antonio stood up and also turned to her, he looked very serious. Whereas Portugal was breathing hard and still on the floor. In between gasps for air he was laughing.

"Qué! What do you want from me?" Teresa shouted waving her arms at her sides.

"Make a choice." replied Lovino.

"Fine!" she shouted. After pushing Lovino aside, she grabbed Brazil's hand then help Andre up to his feet. She held both of their hands and dragged them farther into the house. Antonio walked beside her and tried convincing her how much his brother sucked.

"Teresa. You don't want to do this. They suck! Portuguese is a total rip off of Spanish."

Lovino was on the other side of her, nagging her about Brazil.

"This guy is bad news. Just look at him! He's got stupid curly hair like Antonio." It was true. In fact, Portugal look more like Mexico and Brazil looked more like Spain.

Teresa sat them at the dining table that they just ate breakfast at less than an hour ago.

"Ok guys. What do you want you eat?"

" Wait your serving us? If you cook anything like Tonio here, I don't want any." said Portugal and he looked to Brazil. "Gabriel what about you?" (Brazil's human name is Gabriel. Remember this is just an OOC)

"I don't mind anything as long as it fills me up!"

"Mmmhhmm. I'll assure you I can cook up something that Antonio hasn't inspired." Teresa said, her patience was wearing thin.

"You mean tainted."

"Sure sure." she replied and walked away. Antonio stared down his older brother and said "You are so lucky her little innocent mind is naïve. I swear if you even touch her, I will cut off your stupid little ponytail."

"But technically she's my niece. I also know the little secret you're keeping from her. I don't think you want to lose her today do you?"

Antonio's eyes widened and he started to tremble. "You wouldn't."

Andre smiled and snidely said " So, am I welcomed yet?" He knew how to get under his brother's skin, nothing could stop him now.

"S-Si."

"In Portuguese, sim."

"S-Sim."

The man laughed loudly and Gabriel laughed with him. Lovino turned red with anger, how could Antonio fall to his brother so easily? Gabriel looked to Antonio, who was still trembling; he looked like he was going to cry. He felt bad for him and wanted to say sorry but, Andre would've had to scold him later. Even after his henchman stomped out of the room, Antonio seemed frozen in place.

"You can go now." mumbled Andre who was staring at the centerpiece. Antonio rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

Within minutes Teresa was walking to the dining room. She saw Antonio looking sad but ignored him for the moment. They had guests and they were to be served first. She opened the door with her back and didn't drop anything that was balanced on her arms. Several pounds of food were balanced skillfully on trays on her arms. She slid them onto the table and smiled when the boy's eyes lit up.

"This looks great." stated Andre as he stuck his fork into a shredded piece of meat. Teresa thanked him and walked back out to the hall. Antonio was waiting for her, she noticed he was shaking.

"Papa. What's wrong?"

"I hate Andre."

"But he's so nice."

He cleared his throat and rushed off to his room. Teresa was no deeply concerned for him but she felt a deep need to tend to the guests first. She walked back into the dining room and was surprised to see all of the food was eaten already.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course we did! It was wonderful!" shouted Andre. He seemed to be as nice as Antonio and very sincere. He put up with his little brother as much as Antonio put up with Lovino.

"Sim!" agreed Gabriel as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. Teresa smiled and picked up the dishes. She brought them to the kitchen and let them clatter into the sink. When she turned around Gabriel was right behind her. He pinned her left hand against the counter and leaned in her body. Their faces were inches away.

"G-Gabriel! What are you doing?!" she whispered when he took off her glasses. He placed them on the counter and smiled.

"I just thought I could get to know you better. If we…" he trailed off and leaned forward. Teresa leaned back and cried out for Lovino. This didn't stop Gabriel though.


	23. Kisses and Knives

**_Author's Note: Super thank you to TheAdventureGirl for being an active reviwer. You are loved :3_**

Within seconds, Teresa was pulled out from under Gabriel. Lovino held her close to him and shouted "What the fuck Gabriel!?"

"Calm down man. It would've been just a kiss."

"Bastardo! Go away! She obviously doesn't like you."

"Why don't you ever let her talk for herself!?"

Teresa buried her face into Lovino's shirt, confirming she agreed with him. Lovino looked up with a smirk; he was able to keep her safe from another boy again. Gabriel frowned and said "By the way Mexi, your food was saboroso" (Tasty)

When Gabriel left the room, he turned his attention to Teresa.

"Don't tell papa." she whispered. He laughed and said "Why are you so nervous about kissing?"

She looked up at him, her mouth pressed into a straight line. "I don't want to waste my first kiss on some jerk. Papa said to save yourself for someone you love."

"Hahah. You're such a loser, you haven't kissed anyone yet! And I don't think he meant that about kis- Nevermind."

"Shut up! When was your first kiss huh?"

He turned red and looked to the side. She smiled and replied "That's what I thought."

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed. He reached over her shoulder and grabbed her glasses. After placing them on her face he leaned forward. When his lips touched Teresa's, something must've felt right because she kissed back.

After about a minute of this, Teresa leaned back out of the embrace. Someone to their left cleared their throat. The kissers' faces went pale as the observer stood at the doorway. Antonio had a weird smile on his face. Like he wanted to say something but he was too shocked to say something.

He was the first one to say something though.

"I-Uh. Teresa a-and L-Lovi…..I-"

"What the fuck Antonio! Why were you watching?!" screamed Lovino, who's face flushed into a deep red.

"This is my house! I didn't mean to! I was just checking up on Teresa, making sure Andre didn't mess with her! Lovi don't be mad~ It looks like you're a good kisser too!"

"Bastardo! That's an excuse! Look your nose is bleeding you pervert!"

"Lovi! I'm not a pervert! You know that. Teresa you agree with me right?" He laughed as he wiped his nose with a napkin.

Teresa's heart was still pounding from the passionate kiss and now her mind was spinning with embarrassment. Something in her eyes must've signaled she was having a seizure because Antonio caught her before she fell to the floor. She bit her tongue unintentionally and drew blood. Luckily for her she stopped shaking only 30 seconds later. Lovino had left the room; he got freaked out whenever she had a panic attack or whatever they called it.

Antonio sat her on the floor and knelt down. Like he had done when she had seizures in the past, he checked her eyes and made sure she didn't bite off her tongue.

"Teresa you have to stop biting your tongue."

"If I could help it I would stop. Damn it don't you know how scary this is for me."

"No. Don't curse mi tesoro."

"I need some aqua." She mumbled and stood up. She used the counter to balance herself but Antonio handed her a glass before she was able to walk. He didn't talk anymore because he knew she grew very upset at anyone and everything after seizures.

As she regained composure in the kitchen, Antonio went to find his brother. When he did find him he grabbed him by his shirt then dragged him into his office. "Whatever you need to talk about, bring it up now."

Gabriel was wondering around the house, waiting for the right moment to talk to Teresa again. He still wanted to kiss her but he could deal with just being friends. When he walked back in the kitchen, she was drinking a glass of water and seemed disheveled. "T-Teresa…."

She glared at him and put down the glass before snapping back at him. "What do you want now puto?" (Motherf*****)

"Want to finish what we started?"

There was a few seconds of absolute silence and stillness. He smiled nervously and a dark aura came from Teresa. Her darks eyes seemed to be glowing as she turned her whole body to him. He took a step back.

Her eye twitched and she started to mumble something in Spanish. Gabriel let out a yelp when she screamed "¡Déjame en paz!" (Leave me alone) He started to run away and she chased after him holding a kitchen knife in her hand.

Antonio heard her scream but for some reason he didn't get up from his chair. Andre sighed and turned to him as his brother mumbled "That kid of your's is some brat huh?"

"He probably just tried to kiss her something."

"Qué?!"

"He does that. Reminds me of you when you were younger, wanting a kiss form every pretty girl-"

"I don't want her to kiss someone who was like me when I was young! She just-"

"Hmm? Sounds like they're getting closer."

At that moment Gabriel burst through the door and ran into Andre's arms. "Irmão! (Brother) She's going to kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Teresa appeared at the doorway and she still had the knife in her hand. Antonio yelped and stood up from his chair. "Teresa put that knife away right now! You know better than to threaten someone like that! Wait...you can stab him if you want."

She adjusted her glasses and seemed to be back to normal. She still seemed pissed off but didn't say anything else before she huffed out of the room

"What did you do to make her so angry?" asked Antonio.

"I tried to kiss her then Lovino 'saved' her then I came back and she got all pissed off and-"

"Leave. We have things to talk about." Commented Andre as he pushed the boy out of the room.

"What if she stabs me?"

"Make sure she doesn't stab your neck."

And with that he locked the door to the office. When Gabriel turned around Lovino was behind him.

"What a loser. You couldn't even get on her good side after complimenting her."

"Whatever. She's not easy like the girls at my place." (Stereotype! It's not true!)

"You're right on the part about how she isn't easy. But... she loves me so back off."

" 've lived with her since the 15th century of course she loves you. But you guys are like brother and sister so you'll never be an item. That means I'll have my chance."

"As if bastard!"


	24. A Talk with Tonio

_**Author's Note: About 5 parts away till everything starts going downhill for the oyabun :3 I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad. Have you heard the good news though? Hima-papa is writing a 6th volume of hetalia but it might not become anime soooo yeah..**_

~In the office~

"We have to talk about Teresa."

"W-Why?"

"She'll die if she isn't connecting with her land and people."

"No she won't! She's perfectly healthy here! They say a Mediterrean diet is better anyways!"

"That's not what I mean. Look, when Gabe was little he got really sick this one time. It wasn't like I was keeping his true life away from him like you are but I didn't find the time to take him to Brazil. He nearly died! I don't see how Teresa is even still alive."

"I doubt all this is true. You're just trying to freak me out."

"When's the last time I tried to hurt you?"

"..."

"Tonio, just trust me."

"Pero (But),...I don't want to lose her."

"The easier you make it on her the less the shock and pain will get in the way."

"That's the thing! I don't want her to hurt! I don't have a side in this argument! Some one is going to tell her!"

"Isn't that what's best for her? Would you rather have her die happy with you, or live with sad memories?"

"I rather have her live." He mumbled quietly.

"Exactly. She looks loving like you Tonio, she'll forgive you."

"You don't see her when she's serious. I think she already wants to leave. If she goes alone then she'll never come back. If I go with her...she'll cry and hate me immediately. The taxes and things like that will piss her off and she'll want her independence. And since I don't want that...I'll have to declare war against her. She's not ready for a war, there's a reason I never taught her to fight."

Antonio was full on crying now; it tore at Andre's heart because it made him remember when they were kids in The Roman Empire's house. How they stayed together because everyone else ignored them. Andre grew up in his younger brother's shadow after Rome died. All the jealousy made him vain and Antonio seemed to have hated him since then. Andre has grown out of that jealousy but his brother seemed to hold a grudge against him.

For some reason, he subconsciously took his little brother in a hug.

~Flashback~

It had been months since Rome left the children at his house. This was when they were all still together, except for Feliciano. He was the only child who had a room on the second floor. That's right, most countries in that area were the same age at one point, their statuses as colonies or nations determined how big they grew.

The oldest of them, Andre, was given a letter that would've been addressed to Rome. It was about his fall and how he faded away after being killed by another empire. When all the children of the house were gathered he read out the note and was able to not cry even though the others were.

His little brother ran to him and grabbed his shirt with small hands. His large green eyes looked up into Andre's and he cried "It's not true! Don't say its true! He isn't dead!"

For the next 2 hours he let him sit on his lap and cry until he fell asleep. The next day he agreed to take him home, to the Iberian Peninsula.

~End of Flashback~

"I just don't know what to do Andre..."

"Even if she does eventually gain her independence, you're starting her off worse. If her body is weak now, it'll struggle getting strong out in the real world. What about when she becomes an adult?"

"Colonies can't become adults."

"So she'll stop aging and die young?"

"She's fifteen thousand years old. I'm amazed she was so young when I-"

"Apparently you won't listen to me. I'm done here. Good luck Tonio, I hope you know what you're doing."

Antonio stood up and wiped his tears as his brother walked downstairs.

"Gabe we're going home now."

Lovino and Gabriel were argueing on the porch. He grabbed Gabriel and dragged him down to the street. The Italian on the porch smirked like he had won.

He walked inside and shouted "The Portuguese bastards are gone!"

"Bien." mumbled Teresa as she leaned against the wall. She ate a chile whole and looked to Lovino. He smirked and replied "You're going to get fat if you keep eating those."

"I'll be fine."

"You should eat tomatoes. They're better."

"And taste worse."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes they do! It's like 70 percent water 30 percent flavor!"

"So?!"

"That's not good it should at least be the other way around."

"But your chiles are garbage!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Antonio walked downstairs and watched as the too argued about foods. He thought they loved each other more than friends but maybe he was wrong. He then concluded that they were just children and would learn about love the hard way eventually. When he heard a hard slap he looked up and saw that Teresa had slapped Lovino. As she turned around to walk away he tackled her to the ground and they started fighting.

Antonio picked both of them up byt the back of their shirts and laughed. "Aren't you guys supposed to be lovers? Lovers don't fight." he commented. They both blushed and started hitting him instead. He continued laughing at their similarities.


	25. You Brought This On Yourself, Lovi

**_Author's Note: This part is not historically accurate. We all know South Italy was separated from Spain at some point but it wasn't this early...I think. On another totally random note, you know how Antonio kicks/knees people in the back of the knees? Well some kid did that to me while we were running today and it hurts! _**

Teresa noticed Antonio was getting into trouble with France, Austria and other such countries. He was having trouble with his health but never complained. She tried helping out as much as she could, but he told her she doesn't have a part in it. One day when she woke up to wake up Lovino to get ready for breakfast, she noticed he was already awake.

"Lovi? What're you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Leaving."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You can't leave! We need you!"

"No you don't. I'm just territory in this war and that bastard lost it. I have to go."

"But Lovi!"

"No! If I don't leave then they'll take me away! Damn it Teresa just-just-" he stuttered before he started to cry. She stood next to him and patted his head. "I'll make you your favorite breakfast si? You'll have to stay at least till you finish it."

He nodded and she smiled sadly. She took her time cooking and when Antonio walked in he collapsed at the table.

"Lo siento." He mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Can't change anything now." She replied with a little tone in her voice.

Lovino walked in and sat down, away from Antonio.

"I'm staying here."

"But I thought-"

"Let them take me by force."

"Are you sure though?"

He nodded. This stressed Teresa out even more than Antonio's situation. Now they had to wait until someone knocked on the front door to take him away. The rest of the week was rather quiet.

~Next Week~

Even though it had been expected, when France knocked down the door Lovino couldn't help but scream.

"Lovi~ I believe you are one of my territories now~"

"N-No way ya bastard! "

"Don't make me take you by force." He started but Lovino ran away deeper into the house. He sighed and walked after him.

Antonio was near the back of the house when Lovino ran by. He stared in confusion until Francis came from behind and wrapped and arm over his shoulder.

"So…. You giving Lovino up or not?"

"Seems like I'm not. Lo siento."

"You better be." He whispered. Antonio shivered. Francis chuckled and wrapped his arm around his neck. As the Spaniard struggled for air Francis felt no remorse. When he went limp, he let him slump to the floor and he started to run after Lovino who he knew was somewhere in the courtyard.

He was very surprised when he entered it; the sight he found was somewhat cute in his mind. Teresa was standing tall in front of Lovino. She held a 7 inch long knife in her hand but managed to still look childish with her soft facial features and dress.

"Ah, bella. Please don't get in the way of papa Francis' business. This doesn't include you."

She frowned and said "When you mess with my family you mess with me on a personal level you puto."

Lovino was behind her and was trembling. He was noticeably taller than her but still seemed to have some sort of defenseless position.

"Remember you brought this on yourself Lovino." Francis said. Both of them were confused, shouldn't he have been saying that to Teresa?

He rushed forward and Teresa panicked. She swung the knife to the right and tore across Francis' upper arm. She dodged his kick and stabbed his calf. Lovino pulled her out of the way when he tried launching himself at her.

He stood up and turned to Teresa. He smiled and said "You've made papa France angry~"

They shuddered as he slowly made their way to them. Lovino backed away but Teresa stood her ground and held up the knife again.

"How cute." He cooed startled Teresa and he took this chance to attack.

He grabbed the knife out of her hand and grabbed her other hand. He held her up and she kicked and screamed. The knife was poised to stab her square in the stomach but Francis didn't pull his arm back to strike.

"Stop!" shouted Lovino as he ran to Francis. He was given a glare and he froze. "Remember you brought this on yourself Lovi. All you have to do is come with me if you don't want to see me hurt your pretty little sister."

Lovino wanted to agree with him and end this but he couldn't get out the words. Francis clicked his tongue and threw Teresa to the pavement. She hit her head hard and it started to bleed right above her forehead. After a second she tried to get back up but Francis kicked her in the stomach. She landed about a foot away in the fetal position as she held her stomach and coughed out blood. Francis pinned her wrists down under his knees and smiled. "I'm coming for you later bella~" he whispered into her ear. Usuallyshe would've struggled and cursed but her head wound made her weaker than she usually was. He kissed her cheek and brought the kitchen knife up above his head.

The last thing she heard was Lovino's shout and the last thing she saw was the kitchen knife come down at her.


	26. It's My Fault

**_Author's Note: So you do read the author's notes….Bien! Well….2 more parts until she goes to Mexico :3 Like this part then the next part then she goes…I think. Anyways how are you guys doing?_**

Lovino grabbed Francis' wrist at the last second. "I'll go with you. Just leave her alone." He mumbled as tears ran down his face. Francis smiled and stood up. "That's what I thought." He held out a gloved hand and Lovino took it. He led them out of the house and into the awaiting carriage.

~Couple Hours Later~

Antonio woke up with a pounding headache and quickly remembered what happened. He stood up slowly and dragged his feet to the courtyard. He knew Lovino was probably already taken away but he need to think. He was dazed and couldn't focus on anything as he stumbled inside. He sat on a bench under the tree and tried to clear his head by focusing on the pattern on the pavement. It took him a couple minutes to notice the blood stains.

He did a double take and stood up suddenly. He followed the blood stains to Teresa. She was under another tree but she was leaning against it. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, they hid her face. It was obvious she was the source of the crimson red substance.

Antonio gasped and knelt down beside her. He patted her hair and she looked up. She had a deep cut above her right eye and the blood had dripped down her face. Her white dress was stained red in several places and her glasses sat broken next to her.

"Oh my god Teresa. Did Francis do this? How-Teresa?" he whispered. She looked like she did all those years ago when she got Reye's Syndrome. Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't respond. When she looked to Antonio about half a minute later she frowned and looked like she was about to cry, instead she fell over into his arms. He picked her up and ran inside. He laid her down on the white bed in the hospital type room he had. He searched a bin for bandages and such and when he found what he was looking for he smiled sadly.

Within a few hours, Teresa was back to walking and helping around the house. She wanted to make dinner but Antonio said she should just wait at the table. She did as she was told and sat there for the next 15 minutes.

~That night~

Teresa went to bed herself, she hasn't been tucked in for decades now and she rather have it that way. Around midnight, Antonio heard his door open. He rolled over in bed and mumbled "Mi tesoro? Is that you? What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, but he could hear her crying. He sighed and she walked up to his bed. He moved over and made room for her to crawl in. The last time he slept with one of his colonies was Lovino when he looked about 10. That was more than a century ago.

Antonio was able to keep his heart rate down even though she scooted closer to his body. She rested her head against his bare chest and whispered "It's my fault Lovi left."

"No it isn't. It's my fault I didn't win the battles."

"I was there though. I could've protected him but I was too weak." she mumbled into his warm body.

He patted her head and then kissed it. Her sobbing eventually faded away as she fell asleep. He hoped she couldn't tell that he was crying too before he fell asleep.


	27. Can a Fight be Passionate?

_**Author's Note: I have a head cold and my face hurts...I blame that kid who kicked my knee, which is totally okay now. So tomorrow's part they go to Mexico, yay! So, I forgot what I was going to say... It's because this song is so catchy, Say Hey by Michael Franti. :3 I hope you forgive the weirdness of this chapter, It would've been even shorter than the last one if I didn't add something about something... I'm writing this one part that's supposed to be in like 2007 and typing the word pantyhose makes me feel all gross inside.**_

~1750~

After the shock and grief of Lovino moving away wore off, Antonio got back to fighting. He often left Teresa home alone for weeks before coming back. She would have to tend to his wounds and cook for him until he healed up. This had been usual for the last 50 years and he noticed she was becoming a little stranger every time he came back. She used to cry as she bandaged his broken arm; eventually she stopped crying and went to trying to start a conversation about something else. Now she almost never said anything until the next meal they had together.

The last time she saw Antonio was about 2 days ago and she already grew bored. After pushing the food around her plate for the last half an hour, she heard a crash in the back yard. She sighed and put her plate in the sink. She grabbed a kitchen knife and walked outside.

Teresa didn't find anyone in the back yard but she did find a beast lose in the yard. The black bull Antonio never ended up naming. It glanced at her for a moment and let out a huff of breath. She froze with the knife in her hand when it dug its hoof into the dirt. When it charged at her she ran back inside. She tripped over a step and fell to the ground hard.

Her arm broke her fall but fractured itself due to the speed she fell. The bull stopped at the doorway and reared its head to head butt the door frame. She gasped and slammed the door shut. Seconds before it ran into it, she pushed a cabinet in the way. The force of the slam pushed her over and she scrambled into another room hoping it would hold.

After about 5 minutes of silence she forced herself to examine her wrist. She could move her fingers but it severely hurt when she bent her wrist. The next thing she did was pop the small bones back into place, she only screamed about twice. She then wrapped it tightly and sighed.

Teresa looked out the back window and saw the bull eating over ripened tomatoes off of the ground. For some reason this angered her and she pushed the cabinet out of the way. The bull's horns created 2 holes in the door.

Before she walked outside, the front door slowly opened. Antonio dragged his feet as he silently walked inside. Teresa jumped when he slammed the door. This time he didn't look so beat up but he was tired. He looked at her curiously and she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Your bull happened. It's loose I the yard."

"Qué?! You didn't try fighting did you?"

"I was thinking about it."

He frowned and replied "Promise me you'll never bullfight."

"But-"

"It's too dangerous. Promise me."

"Fine. I promise."

"Bien. Now watch me." he happily said as he grabbed a red blanket from the cabinet. He gave her one last smile before opening the door. The bull looked up and trotted up to him. He patted his head and turned back to her.

"That's how you fight a bull."

Her jaw dropped and she grew red with anger.

"You can show me how to fight a bull for real ya know! It's not like I need to be protected from anything. In fact, I bet this bull will impale you before you even capture it."

"You got some nerve talking to your father like that!"

"Then show me how to fight a bull!"

"Fine then I will!" he shouted and kicked the bull in the neck. Its eyes seemed to glow red and clawed at the dirt again. Teresa watched intently as he elegantly dodged the bull. A few times she shouted óle. She smiled at how much fun it looked like he was having. After about 10 minutes he got the bull back in its pen and locked the gate.

~Years Later~

It was the late 1700s and Antonio was still dealing with a bunch of shit from other countries. One benefit was that he declared war against Arthur for Alfred. The more pressure on England the better.

When Teresa asked about her homeland in the 1770s, Antonio decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What's it like in Mexico."

"It's beautiful. So many different plants and animals."

"When can I go there?"

"Go? T-To Mexico?"

"Yeah. We haven't been there since-"

"In a few years."

"What?"

"We can go in a few years."

"Woah! Really? You're not kidding me right?"

"Si."

"Oh, Dios mío! Gra- Gracias papá!"

He smiled and sighed happily. He was very optimistic about this and thought everything would sort itself out. Maybe in the beginning she'll be upset but she'll get over it and see how it's for the better right?

~1790s~

A letter had gone to Antonio about Alfred's independence years ago and he was worried if it would inspire Teresa to do something.

"Papa, why would Alfred fight Arthur?"

"Hmm? Oh because they're idiots who have different opinions."

"But why fight?"

"Because they aren't passionate or loving enough."

"What if you were so passionate and loving you wanted to fight for your opinion?"

This insight scared Antonio. Why was she so interested in this?

"Passion can't be expressed through violence."

"Oh. Si!"

He was happy she was so agreeable, but worried on how easily she could be influenced. She strung a chord on the guitar he gave her and a strange noise snapped him out of his worries.

"Mierda! Lo siento lo siento! I didn't mean it!" she screamed. One of the strings on the guitar had snapped and she panicked.

"Eh? It's alright, I can fix it."

"But papa! I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She whined and looked like she was about to cry. He laughed and replied "I said it's alright mi tesoro. It's just a string."

As he was fixing the string she hovered over him worriedly. After about 10 minutes of this he turned to her and commented "You're distracting." She yelped and ran out of the room. He shook his head and sighed, he loved how she was passionate with music but she was a little too emotionally attached to it sometimes.

~Couple Weeks Later~

This was the year everything that Antonio had been building up, was about to start a constant roll downhill.


	28. Two Necklaces, Two Lives

_**Author's Note: Yay we have more than 2k views. Anyways, here's where the shit is close to the fan but didn't hit it yet. God, that was a bad example. Oh yeah, historic human : Miguel Hidalgo. He's like the George Washington of Mexico, except he was a priest. Go wikipedia him if you really care, I had to. **_

Teresa was almost done packing. She went to her father's room to ask him something. He wasn't in his room so she decided to see what he was doing. She followed a shuffling noise and found him in the attic. He looked down and said "Give me your hand. I'll help you up."

Once she was up there she stood up. The room was full of chests and boxes. Dusty paintings littered the walls. "Yup. Over a thousand years of history here." He looked excited. She bent down and opened the closest chest. In it were some old torn clothes. "What are these?"

"Ah. Those are my clothes when I was younger. See reconquista! Yeah, people hated me then even though I had the body of a 15 year old. I was so fierce. The good days. Andre actually really hated me and nearly killed me too. Ah~ He's such a puta." He said while he started telling a story.

He left the attic in 20 minutes. Teresa walked over to a plain chest. It was small but sturdy. She had trouble opening it but did it. Inside were a small torn dress, a broken sword, and a necklace. She picked up the necklace. It shone even without a light source in the room. The small dress seemed familiar but she couldn't say she saw it before. The sword had blood stains on it.

She closed the chest taking the necklace with her.

~On the ship~

Teresa stayed a distance away from the sides of the boat. The crew knew not to mess with her, because of Antonio. She followed him when she could, she was so weak, an average healthy man could've beat her up easily. But no one dared to lay even a finger on her, they knew she was basically a daughter of Spain's.

Some of the crew had tried hitting on her; disapproved by Antonio they were threatened. Teresa showed the Spaniards how to make tortillas and it was commonly eaten on the ship.

Once land was spotted, Teresa approached the rails for the first time. The coast was rocky but flat. She gasped at how beautiful it was. A jungle could be seen from the coast. It was a dark green and looked dangerous from afar.

Once they had landed, the residents rushed to the shore. Antonio walked out; he didn't have any weapons and seemed friendly enough. He explained to the residents the purpose of his trip. The adults shook their heads and brought their children inside the houses with them. Antonio sighed and turned to Teresa. "What happened?" He said "I'm sorry it seems like they don't believe you are their representative. Let's go to the capital and find out more."

In the capitol city, it was very busy. People often shoved and pushed to get to their destination. Antonio held Teresa's hand as they made their way to a building where a priest agreed to talk to his nation. They walked into a Spanish styled church. It was very quiet and he was the only one in there. "Hola. I am Miguel Hidalgo. I am a priest in a small town far away from here." He was a well kept young man no older than announced "Hola. I'm España, this is your representative." Teresa took a step forward and replied "I am Teresa Carriedo. Pleased to meet you."

They started talking about politics and government. After a couple hours Antonio stood up and said "Teresa, mi tesoro, I will be back. I have business to attend to in Spain. Recuerde que papá te ama."(Remember papa loves you)

"But you've only been here for like 2 hours!"

"I have work back in Spain. Lo siento Teresa, I really got to catch up on my work. This was last minute too. France is….being a tonto again."

"Fine. You better come back soon!"

"I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Alright then." He replied and fumbled with something on the back of his neck. She craned her neck to see what he was doing. When he was done he held out the cross necklace he had worn almost every day for the last 300 years. Teresa took it gingerly in her hands and looked up to him.

"That's my promise that I'll come back."

"Really!? But I thought this was super important to you."

"It is , but so are you. Adios~" he said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and waved when he left.

Teresa turned back to Miguel who had a serious face. "You aren't Mexico, where is she?" he said darkly. "W-What do you mean? I'm Mexico! I know who I am!"

" you don't. The real Mexico wouldn't be so attached to that man. Not after what he did to the people here. Give me the necklace."

"M-Mr. Hidalgo, what are you talking about? This is papa's! I won't let you touch it!"

"Let me help you."

"Fine but you won't touch this. Okay?"

"Very well. Come child, I shall help you."

With that she followed him a long ways to the center of the city. Many people were there waiting for something. Teresa was given dirty looks by the elderly and their kids looked excited. "This is our country!" Miguel shouted holding up Teresa's arm. "She has been brainwashed by Spain! Let's help her figure out who she really is!"

Teresa was confused. She knew who she was. Her people cheered. The rest of the day they taught her their Spanish words. They showed her all of the different type of corns and fruits only grown in the country. Most of the day she was cooking.

The next day, Miguel told her to stop wearing Spanish clothes. She didn't mind the change of clothes but was upset when he took the carnation out of her hair. He crushed it in his fist when she wasn't looking.

Teresa decided it would be easy to gain the childrens' trust first. She took her guitar and sat on the edge of a small fountain. Placing down the case, she accidently left it open. She strummed a few chords then got into a song. Someone had enjoyed her singing and tossed a coin in her direction. She stopped and wondered why he had done that. After 10 minutes of playing she received another coin. No children we're stopping and paying attention to her. She decided to play a more difficult song. She quickly flicked the guitar and started playing.

She hadn't noticed but she started to sing the words in Spanish. People stopped and stared. Once she finished everyone clapped. They tossed coins into the case. She didn't need money, she also didn't want it.

Noticing children skipping by she decided to give them the money. They looked slightly scared but took it anyways. They ran up to their mom and showed her their shiny coins. She smiled and walked off.

Throughout the day Teresa sang songs, played guitar, and danced with the people of Mexico City.


	29. The Words That Made Her Snap

_**Author's Note: Uhm...Enjoy this part because the shit hits the fan now.**_

~One month later~

"I thought Antonio would be back by now." Teresa said looking out the window, longing for him to come back to her. She fidgeted with the cross of the necklace he gave her.

"You don't need him. You are an independent woman." Miguel said to her. "Here you should wear this in your hair." He handed her a cactus flower. It was pastel pink with a yellow center.

That day he brought her to the market. He shopped for food while she entered the book store. A certain book caught her eye. It was titled "The United States of America; Land of the Free". She quickly bought the book and rushed to Miguel telling him she would be home reading it.

She rushed through the building and ran to her assigned room. She adjusted her glasses and began the book.

"The hell." She mumbled when she got to the part about how everything started. The shot her 'round the world seemed like an overstatement.

~5 years later~

Teresa had lost hope that Antonio would come back for her but she kept the necklace on anyways. She didn't believe he left her or forgot her, she thought he must be in trouble or something. Although she had her doubts, she couldn't admit her frustration with him. The next time she saw him she would take him in a hug then beat his head in with a skillet.

She dealt with a minimal amount of paper work, but was learning how. Teresa tried to get close to humans but she didn't realize how fast they really age, a little kid she befriended when he was 5 was already often helped his family and even attended his grandfather's funeral. They considered it an honor to have her there.

"Señorita, today I want to show you something important."Miguel said calmly."Bring that necklace with you."

She did as she was told and followed him up hills and through jungles southward. She looked around seeing people kneel and pray at stone ruins. They had made it to a zone meant for authorized personnel only. Miguel told her to stand tall and declare her place. She thought this was really inspiring but kept it to herself.

Teresa approached the guard at the fence and said "I am Mexico and I demand entrance!" The guard replied "You have no proof you are the country you speak of." She was frustrated, so she grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. "Is that enough proof?" Teresa was now much stronger than she was a few years ago. Only a buff, specially trained man could take advantage of her now.

They had entered the ruins of temples and houses. Teresa's heart ached and something started to rise up in her mind. She started to panic. Was she going to have another seizure like she did years ago? Miguel pointed up at a temple. Teresa didn't need to be told that she needed to climb up the cracked steps. When she reached the top her heart stopped and she nearly fell backwards. On a pedestal laid a large stone spike. Its point was bloody.

Teresa leaned against the stone. "Mayan Empire" she whispered to herself. She didn't remember the name but she didn't question it further. Miguel took the shaken up Teresa to more ruins in Mexico City.

The perimeter was closed off. Many buildings remained, but none were decent enough to survive an earthquake. Miguel noticed that Teresa was leading herself and followed her quietly. He knew this was a lot for her to take in so he stopped following her after she entered a house.

She first decided to go to the largest house near the center. It was overgrown with vines. The door that belonged in the main doorway was still on the ground, rotting away. The stone walls had small holes drilled into them. They were in no specific pattern. She heard a deep voice scream out "Maya! Maya!"

She turned around but no one else was there. Miguel wasn't following her either. Suddenly feeling very lonely and small she walked down the hall to her left. There was blood smeared on the ground. She could hear heavy footsteps bounding down the hall behind her. She turned around, not seeing anyone again.

A giant doorway lead to a room with large windows, which were now just holes carved into the stone house. An elegant bed was centered in the room. The sheets weren't made and were infested with bugs and weeds. She placed a hand on the bed then she heard the deep voice cry. It was loud and clear. A child's voice was crying louder. They seemed to be on the other side of the bed. She approached the sound, standing in its source she instantly felt like she had lost someone dear.

She took the necklace out of her bag and held it. "Never forget.." she could hear a weak woman's voice say. "Never forget what? Did I already forget?" Teresa yelled to no one. She sighed at how stupid she sounded and put the necklace on over the one Antonio gave to her.

She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going. She ran down cracked and broken halls. Her tears made her sight blurry, but she kept running. She rushed into another house. The doorway was damaged and no door was found. There was a dried puddle of blood near the door. 3 stone stools were scooted next to the table. One was tipped over. At the far end of the room there was another circular hole surrounded by blood stains that dripped to the ground. Shards of ceramic were scattered. A large blood stain presented itself in the middle of the room.

It was the size of a man. Out of nowhere she heard a woman's screams. She covered her ears and looked around. She heard the deep voice scream "No!" Words in Spanish were flung into the air and that's when she heard it. The words that made her snap.

"This was a fun game mi amigo. Too bad I'm winning and ending it here."

She fell to the floor on the blood stain. Her body was twitching again. " I can't have another one here. It's too much. I can't handle it!" she thought to herself.

Images flashed into her mind. A tall, tan woman with the prettiest smile. Her face all of a sudden turned sickly and her arm was crimson red. A muscular, dark man appeared. He looked like he could be as intimidating as Sweden. He had a slight smile and held out his hand. His face turned deathly pale and he was on the ground. Blood ran down his mouth and he mouthed the word run.

Teresa grabbed her head and curled up into a ball. She was crying loudly but no one heard her. She felt a small warm hand touch her head. She looked up to see a small girl. She looked very happy. Her necklace shone brightly. It took her a second but she realized it was the same necklace she brought with her.

The little girl's face turned pale and her hair looked like she was submerged in water. Her angelic face looked dead, maybe she was an angel.

"Th-That's me." Teresa mumbled. "No it isn't" said a stern voice. She looked behind her. Standing there was herself. Another version to be exact. Her skin was darker, her hair straighter, and scars on her arms. The girl's eyes seemed like they could cut steel with her sharp gaze.

"You are a disgrace. You forgot. Then you loved the enemy, you depended on him. He killed your family and you didn't care. Now I'm with them you can live your life as a colony until America kills you or Spain decides he doesn't want you. Oh wait, he's already ditched you here."

Teresa was surprised by how cruel she was. She was going to respond when her alternate self turned into a 4 year old again. She smiled innocently and grabbed the hands of 2 other young children. Toltec Olmec. The family grew and the people there seemed to be growing up happily. Suddenly Olmec disappeared and everyone started growing older, except for the toddler in the middle.

She reached out to them and when she grabbed the woman's wrist, she faded. Teresa screamed and then grabbed for the man but he also disappeared in her fingers. The child's hands had blood on them and tears left clean streaks on her face. "As punishment, you will relive these moment of your life." The child charged at Teresa. Embracing her in a hug, they merged as one.

In the next ten seconds those horrible moments were etched into her mind for a second time.


	30. It's All Worth It

**_Author's Note: You liked the last chapter? Good, well I don' think these parts have too much feels punching elements but it was interesting to write. Ever heard Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri? Well it sort of explains Spain and Teresa's relationship as of this part. You should go listen to it…because it's good…:3 Oh yeah, now Teresa curses a lot more, I mean A LOT. To my standards anyway._**

****Miguel found Teresa in the house. She looked like she was having a seizure. He couldn't help her and he couldn't get help for her either. He sat there hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. After nearly 5 minutes of tension, she stopped. Miguel turned her on her back and checked her vital signs. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away hard. He nearly broke his shoulder when slammed against the wall that hard. Before he could scold her, she was on her hands and knees breathing heavily. When small drops fell to the floor, he knew she was obviously, deeply bothered by something.

"An-Antonio…How could you….why did you…Aztec and Maya…. Why.." she muttered to herself. She took a glance down to her necklaces. She grabbed the cross of the necklace Antonio gave her and ripped it off her neck. The thin chain snapped at one part and slipped off. She was about to snap the cross in half but something stopped her. Instead she put it in her bag, her hands were trembling.

Miguel put his hand on her back and she had a startled look on her face when she turned to him. He eased her back and she sat against a cracked wall.

"I don't know what you're going through as a country, but as a human I am here to help you in any way I can."

She nodded and told him her story. He hugged her when she started crying midway, he was the only person she trusted at the moment. Lovino was probably in with Antonio from the start.

"Miguel…will you help me gain our independence?" she asked, avoiding his eyes. He wasn't expecting that question; he nodded and agreed with her.

"Why would he do this though?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure what being a country is like but, human's almost always take advantage of the situation. You losing your memory was probably saved him a lot of trouble."

"Why'd it have to end up like this though? Why couldn't he tell me the truth? I don't understand!"

"I don't either."

After a few more minutes of silence she started talking again.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

"When you introduced yourself, you said you were Mexico's representative, Teresa Carriedo. Are you still that person."

"…No."

"Who do you think you are then?"

"I don't know what my last name will be but it's not Carriedo anymore. I'm the Mexican Empire's representative."

"Sounds like a plan, . I'm glad you found yourself. Let us go home."

Miguel stood up and held his hand out for her. She looked up at him like a small lost child he had just found and took his hand.

~In Spain~

Antonio looked out the window of his office. Across the ocean he could just imagine Teresa; he wouldn't blame her if she was mad at him when he eventually came back. He was gone for over 5 years, the longest time he's ever left her. He reached to his neck and patted where his necklace would've been.

He sighed; he had forgotten he gave it to her. If anything happened to it, he would probably cry about it nearly as much as if something happened to her.

~Back in Mexico~

Later that week, Hidalgo and Teresa made their way to the city Dolores. Hidalgo soon started having secret meetings with other priests. They discussed issues with the Spanish tyrannical government. People from close by villages started attending also. Teresa was always there; usually quiet in the corner giving intimidating glances. She rarely said anything, only correcting people.

One meeting in particular pissed Teresa off.

"We should declare war!"

"Yeah! you should declare war immediately!"

"If you don't, Spain will impose more taxes on us!"

The men all exclaimed in agreement. Teresa suddenly stood up knocking her chair back. "Mira!(Look) I'm not letting some fucking humans boss me around! I'm following most of your advice but I am thousands of years old! I've seen more humans die than you have ever met! Early war isn't the best idea. If I send a request for war, Spain is more experienced than I am by a long shot and he knows how to intimidate people in just the right ways. We know each other on a very personal level, if you just let me think; I can find a way to get our words out the best way possible. Do you trust me?"

The men were surprised by her outburst and ended the meeting there. "It's alright. The men will accept the idea during the next meeting." Hidalgo commented putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked away.

That night, she went to find him because she needed his advice on something. When she eventually found him, he was gambling with a few other men from the city. She frowned and stood in the doorway, he looked back at her with a bottle of tequila in his hand. She sighed and approached him.

"You're a fucking saint, what're you doing gambling and drinking?"

"I may be a priest but I-"

He was interrupted by another man on the table who put an arm around Teresa. He leaned against her and she turned her head at the scent of liquor in his breath. "Who she your daughter?"

"No-" Miguel started before the man grumbled "She's a real beauty." He frowned and Teresa grabbed his arm, which was over her shoulder. She flipped him onto the ground and he laid there unconscious.

"Mexico! That was rash!" he shouted at her.

"You're drunk what do you know! This isn't why I'm living with you!"

"Here have a drink." He handed her a shot glass of tequila and she snatched it from him. Before she gulped it down another guy at the table stated "Isn't she a little young to be drinking it straight like that?"

"Shut the fuck up. I can take anything 5 times stronger than you guys." She replied then swallowed the tequila. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slammed the cup on the table before stomping back upstairs.

~Next Day~

"Lo siento Teresa. I didn't mean to let you find us gambling last night." said Miguel, who was starting to age while Teresa remained about 16. It was actually a lot faster than she was used to, 1 year in appearance in less than 10 years is pretty quick.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as she replied "I don't care anymore. I guess humans need ways to relieve stress a lot more often than us."

"I also won money."

"Good, you better not spend that on more alcohol."

"….fine… Anyways, I feel as if I should teach you more about doing paper work. I won't be here to help you forever."

She looked down and whispered "Don't talk like that."

"Like what Teresa?"

"Like you're going to die."

"Everyone has to die sometime. Besides, the fact that I'm helping you makes me a bigger target. If they really wanted to get to you, they would kill me."

Teresa gasped at this realization. She couldn't imagine someone who knew her for less than 10 years to rick their life for her. Especially humans, she's heard so many rumors. Before she started to cry she replied "I never thought of that! I'm so sorry I laid this burden on you Miguel. I didn't mean to."

He hugged her and let her cry into his shirt. He chuckled a little bit and said "It's all worth it."


	31. Finding the Corps of Discovery

**_Author's Note: My apologies DarkAngel22rebel…I memorized your name :3 …..Anyways, I deleted a little chapter I wrote about the new story picture. Thanks for reading my other fanfic and reviewing too. _**

**_TheAdventureGirl (I memorized your name too~) I joined the Review Revolution because of you :3_**

**_Somewhereinthebluesky, I miss you and hope whatever doing that you aren't sick. Thanks for reviewing my other fanfic also. I might not put my Mexico OC in it because it might be a bit of a spoiler for the rest of this fanfic._**

**_And to all the followers, favoriters, and even average readers who just check this out once in a while since its updated so much, thanks for reading :3 I hope you continue to like this because it get better. (And we have at least 50 more parts to go :]) And people may be offended I made Miguel Hidalgo a gambling, drunk priest but HE WAS. But since he responsible about it he was a good man._**

~In Spain~

Antonio received a disturbing letter.

The letter read:

_The Kingdom of Spain,_

_ I'm sending this letter on a personal level, my boss isn't aware that I'm writing this. Napoleon isn't what I thought. He's a dictator, and he's after you. I don't know how or when but, he wants to invade Spain._

_ When he gives me that order, I can't refuse. This letter is out of our friendship. Don't expect me to go easy on you when our fight comes. _

_ Sincerest Apologies Love,_

_ France_

_A_ntonio crushed the letter in his fist. He wanted to bring Teresa back for a while now. He couldn't now; he was busy fighting back France

~Back to Mexico~

Teresa was tired of the mens' problems with her. Always calling her a child, dismissing her years of life. Apparently 15 thousand years wasn't equivalent to 3 decades. It was all because of her appearance. Her 16 year old face must've looked so weak in their eyes. Like she couldn't handle the real world, the world she had been living in only for the last few years.

Her thoughts always clouded her mind and she depended on Hidalgo to help her with paperwork. She often cried herself to sleep, but only Miguel could hear it. Once he brought it up and she nearly threw a plate at him. He decided not to judge, she was probably more traumatized than any other human alive.

She decided to explore the northern parts of her lands the next day, thinking it would help her clear her mind. She ventured all the way to current-day Utah when she was disrupted. Several men were dragging their boats in shallow water. There were about 30 people and one of them was Alfred.

She used to love America, until he was replaced in the 1400s.

~Flashback~ (Majorish OC introduced. He eventually comes into the story later. He was already mentioned in the chapter Futbol.)

"Hey! Mexico, here!" a young boy shouted. Mexico tilted her head down and allowed him to place the flower crown on her head. They were both very tan from playing outside for years. Neither of them had much to go home to anyways. For thousands of years, they were children with no responsibilities, no illnesses, and no specific adult they had to live with. They didn't even have boarders.

In the 1400s, America stopped coming around. She would wait for him in the fields they used to play in. Maya was the first adult to help her with the loss of her friend. She made the best flower crown she could and placed it in the field they played in.

One day, she saw another boy. He was white with deep blue eyes just like her America. He was stronger and ruder than the America she knew. He hadn't met England yet but you could tell people were trying to conquer him.

Mexico thought he was too loud, but he wasn't just that, he was a huge jerk. He became that way once he wanted her land.

~End of Flashback~

Teresa made up her mind. She would approach him directly and talk to him. She strode out of the vegetation. The American men were startled; she didn't look like a Native American.

Alfred was surprised to see her; she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up a small hill. He tried pulling away but she was a bit stronger than he remembered. The men struggled to get a hold of the boat their representative had been dragging before he had been abruptly been pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know this is my land!"

"No, it's my land. See I bought it from Francis!" He held up a paper and Teresa snatched it out of his hand quickly reading it. "Louisiana Purchase?!Francis doesn't own me! Get out of here!"

He shook his head and said "No way, chill out. Besides did you hear I beat Arthurs butt? It wasn't easy but I did it!"

She sighed and went along with the new subject. "Yeah yeah, I read the book gringo. I have my own issues."

"Oh yeah. You've never been in your own land since…" he stopped gasping realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"You knew! You knew this whole time and didn't fucking tell me! Do you know how much trouble you would've saved me! Do you know how much crap I've been through! Seeing my family die twice! Twice Alfred, twice!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"T-Teresa calm down, I-"

"I'm tired of people telling me to calm down. Keeping a secret for over 300 years from me… I can be as upset as I want to." She said yelling at first then lowered her voice.

"Look, Antonio treated you well and took care of you. That has to count for something right? I don't hate Arthur, and I sure hope he doesn't hate me." Alfred replied rubbing the back of his head. "Besides I did sorta tell you he wasn't your real dad that one time."

Teresa looked down and whispered. "I'm going to declare war on Antonio."

Alfred flinched and replied "But, you're so weak. No offense but you know what I mean."

"That's what everyone thought of you when you rebelled right? Won't you help me?"

Alfred took a minute to think."I'm sorry. I can't, father said not to. Trust me would've helped but I have to stay neutral or else….I'll become a target."

"Your father?"

"George Washington… He was a great man. He led me to victory against Arthur."

"…Fine then. Just beware, neutrality can mean no one will help you if you ever need help." She said walking away, kicking a hole into one of the boats on her way back to Dolores.(A city in Mexico where Hidalgo lived.)

Alfred didn't know whether that was a personal threat or just a warning.

**_Author's Note: The Business of Paper Stars by Hawthorne Heights is a nice song with this fanfic. If you have a song suggestion you should tell me in the reviews or PM either way I want to know whta you guys think :3_**


	32. Death and Hot Chocolate

_**Author's Note: I love this title. Making the titles of chapters is fun :3**_

Back in Spain, Napoleon already took over. Antonio was living in Francis' house. Many other countries had been captured too. Feliciano and Lovino were somewhere in the house. Antonio was grateful that Teresa was spared. Actually since she was still a colony of Spain's and he was now part of the French Empire, she was also a part of it. Francis imposed all these taxes on her but never got a letter in response, Antonio was worried about her. He felt as if he should've been there to help her with paper work.

~In Mexico~

Teresa was hitting her head against the wall in frustration and Miguel awkwardly walked in.

"I can hear that from downstairs. I think you should stop before you hurt yourself."

She sighed and held out a letter to him. He took a glance at it and replied, "This isn't your fault." It was a letter saying she was now part of the French Empire. Alfred was right when he said he rightfully bought her land from Francis.

"I know but then Alfred does have the rights to Alta California. All because of the Europeans. Everything is the fucking Europeans fault."

Miguel held in a small laugh, "That is the most childish thing I have ever heard you say. Teresa isn't that a bit irrational."

"No. The only good European is a dead one."

"Okay now that's over board. Think about any good Europeans."

"….Germany….Prussia….."

"And what makes them better than the rest?"

"They stayed in Europe and didn't try and conquer the Americas. Prussia helped America to gain its independence."

"You're a very difficult person to talk to." he replied and started to walk away. She ran out after him and shouted back "Hey take that back! I can be reasonable if I want to!" He laughed and told her to calm down because he was only joking.

Later that day Teresa sat at his desk so she could write up the declaration for war. She tapped the pen against the table and sighed. After attempting to write the title she always messed up and crumbled it up then threw it away. The farthest she got was writing about why she wanted her independence but she started crying when she got to a personal part. She laid her head against the table and pounded against the desk with her fist in frustration.

"Damn it. Damn Antonio. Damn this war. Damn everything." she mumbled. How was she supposed to deal with this if she was so emotionally attatched? Miguel popped his head in the door and whispered "Are you done yet?"

She looked up with a red face from crying and screamed "No! I haven't even fucking started yet!" He winced a little bit then smiled again. "Just don't put a personal part in it. He cares about you as a person right? Make him suffer a bit by letting him figure out what you're thinking."

"Oh my god Miguel, you are a genius!" she replied with a new sparkle in her eyes. She started jotting down a note and he walked away to give her some space.

He came back into the room about an hour later to find that she fell asleep. Although he was disappointed in her work ethic he couldn't help but feel bad for her. When he came back he laid a blanket over her shoulders. After planting a small kiss on her head he blew out the candle lit lamp and walked out.

~In France~

Antonio was given the job to cook while Francis was off conquering more people and invading vital regions. He sighed every morning as he started to cook lunch. He wasn't used to serving so many people at once but decided to grin and bear it.

When he served a giant dish of paella, the other nations and humans in Francis' house looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is like 3 feet wide!" shouted Lovino as he ate a shrimp off of the food. Feliciano laughed and served himself. Antonio was happy they all enjoyed it but he didn't want any. He reached to his neck again, forgetting he didn't have the necklace. When he realized that, he instantly thought if Teresa.

Then he thought of how she would've been honored to cook for so many people. And her smiling face even though the kitchen was over a hundred degrees and no one was helping her. Her voice when she sang with him. How she never denied him a dance. The scent of the carnation in her hair. And the way she clung to him when she got scared or nervous. All of those little things he took for granted before she went to her homeland. Little did he know, she would never do those things with him again.

~Mexico~

"Tomorrow's the day, are you prepared." Miguel Hidalgo asked. She nodded and replied "I've finished the letter. I'll have it sent as soon as possible." He returned to the hallway.

A small Spanish ship agreed to deliver the letter. Before they sailed off, Teresa handed the letter and they were off. She stared at the disappearing ship until it hid behind the horizon. The sun was setting.

"Beautiful." She thought out loud. "Yes, yes it is." replied a snide man. Teresa turned around and sighed. "Muerte… what are you doing here?"(Muerte is death, in this case is a spirit Mexico talks to and sees. He won't be that big of a character but he shows up a lot.)

"Nothing~ Just showing up early for my job. Your people are going to die." He said.

"Well, so are the Spanish." she replied with her back turned to him.

"Since we are friends, I'll give you some magic. This is to show off to the immortals, use it against humans unfairly and I have the right to take your life."

"What do I owe you?"

"You know me so well, Mexico, you owe me 2 days of the year. Celebrate my greatness and we're even, for now."

"I know you hate the other immortal countries, why don't you hate me?"

"Who says I don't hate you? This magic is now a curse I can share with you."

"What! I don't want it then."

"Too late~" he sang then disappeared. Teresa's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She cursed at him as she went into another seizure. Death laughed, knowing this would've happened.

~1 Hour Later~

Teresa opened the door to the warm house and slammed it behind her. Miguel walked to her, not looking up from his book and commented. "You have grass and leaves in your hair. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just stressing out." she exasperatedly answered.

"I'm going to sleep early tonight. You know, to get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay. I will too. I have something important to do." she replied as she pushed past him.

Before Miguel got in bed he went down to the living room to grab his book. As he picked it up he heard someone walk behind him. He spun around wielding the handgun he always had with him, even in his own house, and pointed it. Teresa elegantly took a step back, avoiding the bullet that dug itself into the wall behind her. He dropped the gun and replied "I didn't know it was you! I've just been so paranoid about an attack."

Unlike how she was when she thought about Spain, Teresa seemed forgiving and didn't mind being shot at by him one bit.

"Understandable. We've all been a bit paranoid and stressed out."

He glanced at the tray she balanced skillfully on her fingertips of her left hand and asked "What's that?"

Before she could show her soft side, she bit her lip and frowned slightly. "I made hot chocolate. It would be nice to enjoy the last night before war in peace."

Miguel smiled, knowing it was hard for her to express those kinds of feelings and waved his hand for her to sit with him on the sofa. She did as she was told and handed him his mug. As they sipped the warm drink, she brought up an odd subject.

"I don't know how to fight."

"What? How can you not know how to fight?!"

"A-An…..Spain never taught me. I've seen other's fight pretty seriously and I've been in a couple fist fights myself."

"….What weapons do you know how to use?"

"…Would you believe me if I said I could see Muertes?"

"…No."

"Then let's change the subject again."

"I like this chocolate."

"Sí, I remember how the Aztecs used it. It's the nectar of the gods."

"Isn't that wine?"

"Nope it's hot chocolate."

He held in another laugh and kept drinking the hot chocolate. Teresa wasn't the only one who was worried about the battle that would take place the next day. Before they knew it, an hour had passed. Who knew a nation and human could get along so well in a time of crisis.


	33. A Cursed Scythe Spills Blood

_**Author's Note: Did I lose a reviewer ;3;. Oh well their loss. Anyways, I like how I personify Death, even though I know Teresa should think Death is a girl. Sorry but he's a dude. Anyways, I like the action in this part. It's better than Antonio's armada fight.**_

Teresa woke up and got dressed as if she was a programmed like a robot. She dressed as a male revolutionary. She wore a tight under shirt to restrict her chest from being noticeably feminine. Bulky clothing was easy to find, her men were big and strong. Old, worn out clothes were also no problem to find. She also tied her hair up in a bun and hid it under a hat. She knew she would have to fight some worthy opponents, so Death and her crafted a scythe. It was quite heavy, but Death solely gave her the strength to use it. It didn't apply to any other aspect but that weapon. Not even the Russia would be able to lift it.

She nodded at Miguel as they exited the door of his church. He started his protest in Dolores and actually didn't have a set plan yet. When he shouted "Viva Mexico!" all the participants shouted and raised their hours, hundreds of people were chanting about the Spanish government. All Spaniards in the town were killed, and the movement had begun. They brought their wrath to the surrounding villages, also killing loyal Mexicans in the process.

The first Spaniard, Miguel allowed Teresa to kill. Unsure of herself, she snuck up from behind and held out the long scythe. It wrapped around the man's neck and she pulled back. As his head rolled on the ground and the blood splattered onto her, she felt a rush. She's never felt something like this before. It reminded her of when she panicked before a seizure, but this sensation felt better. She smiled and licked the Spanish blood off her lips. A small laugh escaped her mouth and Miguel gasped as she ran off. After impaling another Spanish soldier, she cut off another's leg.

Teresa laughed loudly as he struggled to crawl away. She kicked his head, snapping his neck and causing him to die. Miguel ran up from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her to him and shouted "Don't let your revenge get the better of you!" Her eyes widened and the fire in her eyes faded. She bit her lower lip and looked shaken up. He wanted to believe with all his heart that it wasn't really her who was killing the men in such a fashion.

She regained composure and smiled. This thoroughly confused the man standing on front of her.

"Lo siento ." she replied a bit sadly. "Must be the curse"

"Curse?"

"Not important." she said and craned her neck to look behind him. She smiled and ran from his grasp. As she kicked the man to the ground she stomped onto his stomach and leaned over him. "You don't look like a Spaniard." she commented darkly.

He groaned and covered his face as he shouted "I am a Mexican loyal to the king of Spain! What you're doing is wrong! You'll never win!" She frowned and pushed her boot into his ribcage and stopped when she felt a crack. He screamed in pain and Miguel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kill him."

"B-But he's one of my people. I-I'm not sure if-"

"It's the right thing to do. Don't think of this as an attack on Spaniards, but a rebellion against the tyranny. He's part of the tyranny, kill him."

Teresa sighed and sliced the man with her scythe. She took a closer look at her blade to examine the first Mexican blood she drew. Somewhere inside her she was feeling guilty and mourning over the Mexican citizen she just killed. But the rush of adrenaline buried it under a sea of excitement.

She laughed a little and pointed her scythe to an injured Spanish soldier. The left leg of his pants was stained red with blood. "Looks like we got a runner." she whispered to Miguel.

He smiled and replied "Allow me, ." He raised and aimed his rifle.

BAM!

The man fell dead and left the 2 Mexicans smiling in satisfaction. Before the sun set, the city was painted in the blood of hundreds of Spanish soldiers.

~Months Later in Spain~

Antonio was finally done with Francis' power rage. He was cut down to size after betraying him. Antonio was relaxing at home with Lovino who was visiting.

"Sir, you've received a very important letter from…looks like Mexico." A soldier said at the doorway.

"Oh~ She sent me a letter. How nice!" exclaimed clapping his hands together. He left Lovino, who was taking a siesta on the couch with only his underwear on.

He walked into his office, shut the door, opened the windows for light, and sat down at his desk.

The letter read:

_To Spain,_

_ I am declaring war. You have abused my people long enough; I'm doing this for them. I hope you come to your senses. Also this isn't a personal letter, so if you respond you will call me by my official name._

_ I am an independent country. Spain, by the time you get this letter hundreds of your soldiers will have died. I may have killed most of them too, like you did my people. As the country I am, I want you to come prepared. It wouldn't be fair to you._

_ I hope you make the correct choice._

_ A Declaration of War Presented by,_

_ The Mexican Empire _

Antonio was shaking. She couldn't be serious? This had to be a joke, his little girl, declaring war!? In the same envelope was a real declaration of war! It had her colonial seal and signatures and everything. He could tell she wrote it by her seemingly rushed curves of the words.

He quickly got out a new sheet of paper and a feather pen. In his elegant hand writing he wrote

_Dear Teresa,_

_ You can't be serious? You're my little girl, this has to be a joke! I won't accept this; you'll get yourself hurt. I'm your father, you are my child._

_ You have been around America haven't you? I thought you hated him. Do you want me to tell you about your parents? Do you want to see some artifacts?_

_ Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Is it the taxes, because I can lighten them, don't worry I will! I can fix this once you stop acting so irrationally._

_ Love,_

_ Antonio_

When Teresa got his response, she was sitting in a tent at night. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming out in anger. Miguel lifted the flap of her tent and asked if she was alright. He could feel her tension from his tent next to hers. She smiled creepily and replied "I'm fine. I'm fine. J-Just dealing with Antoni-…Spain's mierda again."

"Alright Teresa." he said and sat down next to her. She shoved the paper into his chest and he read it.

"He must care about you a lot."

"So what?

"Well I'm not telling you to feel bad, but….do you hate him as a person too?"

"Of course I d-"

"Then why do you still have the cross he gave you?"

"I-I do not!"

"Alright. I'm sorry. Well, don' let this bother you too much. I'm going to sleep in a couple minutes. Buenas noches."

"Bueanas noches Miguel."

As he left the tent, Teresa reached for the oil lamp next to her. As she placed her hand on the knob a cold, slender hand covered hers. She withdrew her hand and hissed a little bit. Death smiled at her and replied "Sorry~ Forgot you were so damn easily scared."

"Shut up Muerte. Are you going to pop up like that?"

"As long as you live~"

"I'll find a way to make you stop."

"Yeah sure okay whatever. By the way, you so do have the cross Antonio gave you."

"N-"

He held up the thin, broken chain with the cross on it and said "In fact it was in your front pocket." Teresa patted her pocket and gasped. After snatching it from his hand and putting it in her bag she playfully punched him.

"Ugh. You're so annoying and immature for a guy millions of years old."

"That's what Satan says, but he's no better. Can you believe what he calls me?"

"I'm sure whatever it is you deserve it. And I don't want to hear stupid gossip stories."

"Not even when I saw Ivan kill someone with a sunflower?" he asked teasingly.

Teresa smiled and replied in interest "Alright alright. Tell me."

That night she listened to his story and quickly fell asleep after. Death sighed and turned off the lamp before floating away. Only a few tents over he picked up a soldier's soul. He had just died of an infection to his head wound.

_**Author's Note: If I get a review from someone besides the usual trio who do, I'll post another part today. And to the 3 awesome, active reviewers, don't cheat and just log out to comment again :3**_


	34. Exhibit A of Spain's Stupidity

_**Author's Note: Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I needed to fix it. Trust me, it was a lot worse before. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. And you can call me whatever, Jillzy, Jilly, Jill,...Just kidding don't call me J-dog. Uhm. CONSTANT CLIFFHANGERS START THIS CHAPTER. You know so it seems more important.**_

Teresa's face seemed to have a vain expression glued on to it. The soldiers rarely talked to her and the ones that did were surprised by her calmness. They all found it odd by how she enjoyed killing the Spaniards so much.

In the battle field, the soldiers were miserable. They walked a lot and it was hot. They were almost to the capitol city, so close. Teresa was tired of dressing this way, Miguel's militia already knew who she was.

Miguel Hidalgo tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault everything was so pitiful but she didn't believe him. He hated seeing him age also. While she was about 17 he slowly approached his 51st year.

The next battle was another win at the cost of a few soldiers. As Teresa beheaded and impaled Spaniards she noticed Miguel fighting. A man was coming from behind! She rushed to him and brought the heavy axe above her head. With a sudden burst of determination, she swung it down and sliced the man in half vertically.

As his body slumped to the floor so did Miguel. She knelt down to him to see he only passed out from exhaustion. She felt the end of a bayonet being stabbed into her back and she spun around. The Spaniard that attacked her now layed over the other dead man. Teresa was growing worn out from all the fighting and needed to get Miguel back to safety.

Several men came at her this time and she nearly tripped over the bodies under her feet. Swinging her scythe in a rage, she knew she couldn't stop herself until either everyone was dead or retreated. She was blindly killing men in uniform now; all of them met their end a little too soon.

Once the Spanish did retreat, Teresa felt the sanity flow back into herself. She dragged her feet back to Miguel who was still unconscious. She slumped his arms over her shoulder and held his legs up. Sometimes, when Miguel was younger, he'd drink himself to sleep and Teresa would have to carry him back home. It was quite comical to see a teen girl carry a grown man on her back

~Weeeeeeeee!….Oh yeah transition~

The next day, Antonio stepped onto the rocky shores of Mexico. He only told his army that they were to capture a certain militia. They were heavily armed and ready to take on the Mexicans. They marched into Mexico City, striking fear into families. The men who attacked them were instantly killed. After realizing the militia they were looking for wasn't stationed there they went north.

~More weird transitioning~

"Miguel! Wake up you puto!" shouted Teresa at the dazed man in a tent.

"Qué?"

"Damn it old man." she said a bit sadly.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. You forgot your canteen again didn't you?"

"I guess so."

"Maybe you shouldn't fight. You are pretty old for humans."

"….But-"

"I insist. I fight for everyone, including you."

"I'm sorry-"

He was interrupted when a man shouted "The Spanish have taken over the capitol! They are approaching! Prepare for a fight!"

"Promise me you'll stay safe and out of the fight." she whispered to Miguel. He smirked and replied "No way."

Antonio led the group into a village that seemed abandoned. Then he heard clattering and voices, they spoke in Spanish but they were far away. He caught sight of a mob of armed men running towards them. His men were calm and aimed their weapons after being given the signal from their country's representative.

The 6,000 Spanish soldiers fought with the Mexicans for a good hour. Teresa managed to stay away from Antonio, not know he was there. Both moved through the crowds at unimaginable speed with their long blades. His axe continued to hook onto Mexicans and rip their guts out of their bloody carcasses. He had a very stern face and didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Whereas Teresa had trouble keeping in her laughs of psychotic pleasure.

"Retreat!" yelled Hidalgo surprising Teresa. Many men were killed while running away. Teresa wondered how it got this bad. They were doing so well! The odds were finally in their favor. She searched the crowd looking for Hidalgo, not finding him she found Antonio. He beheaded a soldier then turned to Teresa, not realizing who she was. Her disguise proved to be better than he thought.

Teresa charged with an average sword in her hand. Spanish soldiers quickly grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. They tied her hands with thin, yet strong rope then smashed her head into the wall. She lost consciousness as her head started to bleed.

Antonio walked over to his men and congratulated them on the victory. They threw Teresa into the back of a cart and laughed. They had managed to capture many Mexicans, but she was by far the smallest they caught.

"I wonder why suck a young boy would ruin his life by fighting against the government." commented Antonio. He turned to his men for an answer but they just shrugged. In his mind he felt something odd. He couldn't tell what it was because he was too occupied with his quest to find Teresa.

That night, on their way to Chihuahua, Antonio couldn't help but think about their prisoners. When a man asked him what was wrong her replied distractedly.

"I can't help but wonder where mi tesoro is now. We caught Hidalgo. That boy that was so attached to him seemed to know who I was."

"That's impossible. These Mexicans are too stupid to know who you are."

"Hmm. I guess so."

That night he had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought he saw a flash of Teresa's Mayan necklace.


	35. The Girl Who Stood Tall

_**Author's Note: Hahah. I hate it when random words and stuff are some how deleted out of the text. Like, seriously my English isn't that bad e_e. Anyways her scythe is her weapon of choice, like America's pistol or China's wok. Or Russia's pipe, or Italy's white flag. Or...you ge the idea.**_

Teresa woke up, bound to a pole. Her scythe had disappeared when she lost consciousness and they obviously took her sword. Her hat was still on and she seemed to still be in disguise. Miguel was bound to the same pole as her; several men were tied to the bars of the cell and the wall.

Teresa nudged him waking him up. He had bruises on his face and arms. "Oh. Mexico I am so sorry. This is my fault. I couldn't save this country, I couldn't save you." he whispered sadly.

"No. I am the country, I have failed. Being captured and killed by the enemy is worse than simply being killed. They haven't figured out who I am yet though, we can still make it."

"I have to thank you before anything. This may seem wrong but, as a human I loved you like a daughter."

Teresa was going to respond when Antonio showed up; he untied Miguel and dragged the injured man away. The other men untied the rest of the prisoners and held them tightly while bringing them outside. The soldier holding Teresa kept an iron grip on her upper arm. If she was human it would've left a pretty bad bruise. She wasn't sure what they were doing in a courtyard until an elderly man was brought the front.

They faced him to the soldiers and prisoners and he pleaded for his life in Spanish. Antonio held a rifle tightly in his right hand. As he aimed the man started crying out of fear. He counted down in Spanish then pulled the trigger several times. Teresa prayed for the man and hoped he felt nothing now.

A dozen of men were beheaded or shot in front of Teresa. She wanted to scream out but held it in. They laughed when the blood splattered onto the ground and the bodies fell limp and deformed to the ground. Before much else happened, Miguel and Teresa were the last Mexicans there.

When Miguel was brought to the front she struggled to get free. The man grasping onto her shoulders punched her in the stomach to get her to stop. "Since you are the most loyal to this idiot, you can have a front row seat!" he grumbled with a threatening tone.

She was dragged up front. The only person closer to Miguel than her was Antonio, the one who was shooting and beheading her people. "Muerte, take good care of this man's soul." She whispered to the dark figure standing behind Antonio. Death nodded and approached Hidalgo.

"Miguel Hidalgo, I trusted you. You betrayed me and put these rebellious thoughts into my colony's head. For that you are sentenced to death. Any last words?"

Miguel looked up and replied,

"Aunque me muera, voy a ser recordado para siempre, a todos pronto serán olvidados"

(Though I may die, I shall be remembered forever; you all will soon be forgotten)

He took one last glance at Teresa, and then was quickly shot in mid-smile. Her knees buckled and the man had released his grasp on her.

"No. I will not allow myself to be seen like this now." She thought to herself.

She resisted her on coming seizure then struggled getting up to her feet with her arms still bound. The Spaniards allowed her to struggle for their pleasure.

Antonio laughed and said "What a weak boy! I hope you die in pain, Mexican trash." He slashed her back making sure not to kill her so quickly. She held in a grunt of pain as she leaned against a wooden pole for support. The crimson red blood coming from the deep cut in her back started dripping on the floor. This was the most she's bled since Francis attacked. Instead of worrying about how much blood she was losing, she thought it was rather funny. Antonio had never laid a harmful finger on her until now.

Teresa knew this was getting dangerous. She was furious at Antonio, seeing how he treated her people when she wasn't looking. She spread her hands, ripping the rope in one thrash.

She spun around and grabbed a Spanish man's head. She turned it hard cracking his neck past the limit. He fell to the floor limp, and dead. Antonio yelled "Who are you?! No human can do that!" He shot the gun at her but she was too quick. As the wooden post behind her splintered she was well out of harms way for the next second.

Teresa threw her hat on the ground. Staring with her dark eyes full of anger. The men charged at her, she ran inside, trying to by herself time. While running she held out her hand at it started to spark as the scythe formed in her empty palm. She made sure she had a tight grip on it before slashing wildly. The 4 men that were following her, fell dead in a pile of bloody remains. The last soldier left in the hall with her was a boy of only 18 years. She hesitated for the slightest moment after seeing the fear in his eyes. Even though she was a bit guilty, she smiled and decapitated him with the curved blade.

Teresa ran out back into the courtyard. Antonio covered his mouth with his hand in shock. His little girl was covered in Spanish blood but she didn't seem to mind.

"Mexican trash huh?!" she screamed. "How dare you talk to my citizens that way! How dare you kill the only human that cared for me! You were going to torture me if I was some Mexican human, weren't you?" Her expression was fierce and her eyes didn't shine like they usually did. No, the burned with a flame full of hatred and revenge. She noticed that Miguel's body was gone; a few men had escaped with the bodies.

"T-Teresa. I hurt you! I didn't know it was you! Why were you hiding from me? Why are you doing this? I'm so sorry I cut you! Let me-" Antonio asked with anger rising up. Why was he the one upset?

"Shut up. I know what you did. You're not my papa you liar! You killed thousands of my people! Then you killed my empires! They were like my parents! They were my happiness! Then you took me in; hiding the truth from me for over 300 years you fucker! Besides I wasn't hiding, I was battling, with my people. Get it? I'm a Mexican, not your little Spaniard daughter anymore! These people you were taxing and executing are who I am! You European pile of shit!"

Antonio was speechless. He couldn't believe she found out. Several men piled in the small square, all armed and aimed at Teresa."Now that you know….If that's how you feel….." He mumbled. His voice was shaky and he seemed to be on the brim of tears. He tilted his head down so she couldn't see her eyes. She stood her scythe up next to her; it was taller than she was. Teresa took one last deep breath and kept her gaze focused on him.

Several Spaniards piled into the courtyard. When Antonio held his hand up the men prepared their guns then he gave the signal.

The men fired several rounds at the young girl who stood tall when the world challenged her.


	36. Lovino's Worries

_**Author's Note: Well I'm so happy that certain guest loves my fanfic. If you don't know what I mean you should read the reviews when you have time. Anyways, I realized I had a huge time gap I could fill with a bunch of stuff so that's what I'm doing. So yeah. I might even be able to fit some CanadaxMexico in that time, TheAdventureGirl. So I might, I haven't decided yet. You'll feel bad for Teresa, definately. I'm not sure if it's crying worthy but I think it's good. So yeah. I had almost nothing between Miguel's death and independence but now I do. Uhm... I'm going to put a quote in my profile now. Go check it out~**_

The world conference was held in England. All countries were present, except for Mexico and Spain. There were many rumors about their war.

"I heard that Teresa had a temper tantrum and declared war."

"This is probably just an excuse for them to waste time."

"She's just a spoiled brat."

"Antonio just got drunk and went to war. Nothing serious."

"No big deal."

"He kept her too close and now she thinks she can grow up."

"America probably messed with Mexico's head, making her rebellious like him."

"Enough! This war is just as serious as any other one. What makes you think they aren't hurting because of this? All available nations are required to come to these meetings, very rarely do they not come because of war. What if they are majorly hurt or something? Y-You bas-stards!" Lovino yelled becoming increasingly upset. People stopped whispering. He blushed and buried his head, crying. His younger brother patted his back. "It's okay fratello. I know how it feels to have someone you love go to war. I'm sure big brother Spain will come back soon."

"I-It's not him I'm worried about, idiota."

"He's right! I can personally tell you I was the last country to see Mexico before she started this war. She was very serious and emotionally hurt. This isn't just her being rebellious like you thought my war was about. Her war is as serious as mine was. If she wins, she might become a strong country like me, the hero!" Alfred yelled, he rarely agreed with someone else's opinions. No one expected him to be a world power, but we all know how that ended.

The conference room went silent. Several countries seemed to find out they were wrong. "We should bet on who will win da ze." said South Korea, changing the subject.

With that people were placing money in a basket and writing their names down. America and the Italy brothers looked at the others in few people put their bets on Mexico, and if they did it was because of America winning the war against England.

This is how the bets went:

Victory Spain : Austria, Hungary, Turkey, Greece, France, England, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, China, Taiwan, Korea, Cuba, Monaco, Belgium, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark

Victory Mexico: Iceland, Norway, Prussia, Germany, and America

People who thought this was stupid or didn't care enough to waste money on this shit: Switzerland, Netherlands, Romano, Italy, and Japan

"This is stupid. You're all stupid." mumbled Lovino so quietly only he could hear. Switzerland crossed his arms and said "I'll stay neutral."

"That's only because you don't want to lose money." stated Alfred loudly. Switzerland gave him a glare of death and replied "And that's why I'm in such a great economy unlike your freedom crap."

Before they could start a fight, England yelled "Well now, I suppose you'll all want some lunch huh? Fish and chips perhaps?"

The room emptied quickly and only Alfred was left. He frowned and left the newish country alone in the room. Alfred sighed and grabbed his bag full of half eaten snacks.

~In the Mexican Independence War~

Teresa, still standing tall, had tears in her eyes. Her blood stained the floor and wall behind her. After coughing softly, she fell backwards with a thud and her scythe made a heavy clanking sound. Within seconds it faintly shimmered away into nothingness.

"Good job men. I'll take it from here." Antonio said dismissing his men. They all left leaving him with Teresa's limp, bloody body. He kneeled down and brushed the hair out of what was left of her face. It was a shame.

He could tell the Spaniards hated Mexico. Usually shooting squads aimed for the targets torso but these men went all out. They wanted to make sure they deformed her beautiful, young body. At first Antonio couldn't take it all in and he rushed to the corner across the yard. He vomited a considerable amount then grew accustomed to the scent of blood. He walked back over to her and started to grind his teeth.

Antonio picked up her body and started walking out of the fort. It was a miracle she was even in one piece after such a horrifying event. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear his short much longer. He couldn't stand the fact that it was her blood on it.

He carried her into the closest empty house he saw. He laid her down on the messy bed and began plucking out the bullets from her body one by one. He placed them into a tray and every time one hit the metal, he winced. The round wounds on her body looked like they left life time scars, but he knew they wouldn't'. They were closing quickly. "That's it. Heal faster mija." He whispered and patted her hair which was still in a messy bun. Her face was very pale and her body was getting colder even though she was healing. Teresa had stopped bleeding and her muscles were starting to merge back together. You could see that her tendons and ligaments were attaching themselves back into their appropriate places.

He sat by the bed for a couple hours until he heard her heart beat again. The bullet holes were now scar tissue which would eventually heal back to normal. Her shattered bones repaired themselves so he popped one of her vertebrae back in place. He winced when she let out a small gasp. He hoped she didn't wake up before her spinal cord was fully healed. When she stirred he decided he needed to leave.

Antonio took any evidence that he helped her and left.

She woke up minutes later to intense pain. Where was she and why wasn't she dead? Teresa's weak body couldn't process her confusion and the aching of her body at once. She began shaking uncontrollably; she tensed up and went into another seizure. Only this time no one was there to comfort her once she was done.

~One week later~

Romano got a letter from Spain

It read:

_Dear Lovi,_

_ The war is going well. So far the circumstances are in my favor. Teresa seems to have retreated for now_. _Please don't be mad at me for fighting her. This is hard for me too. If she doesn't forgive me, she might go to you for help. If she does, I want you to support her the best you can._

_ Love,_

_ Antonio_

Lovino threw away the paper and grabbed a tomato from a bowl in his kitchen. "How could that bastard fight her and expect me to be alright with it? Besides how am I supposed to help either of them, they're far away and difficult to understand." he mumbled into his tomato.

"Ve~ Fratello what's bothering you?" Feliciano piped up.

Lovino shook his head and walked out the back door.

He sat down on a swing tied to a tree and kicked his legs off the ground. As he swayed under the peach tree and sighed. He thought about a talk he had with Teresa before all the shit hit the fan. Before she started to doubt Antonio's love. Before Reye's Syndome, before Antonio's armada got crushed.

~Flashback~

A young Lovino and Teresa sat on a short wall and Teresa brought up an odd subject.

"Why doesn't Papa call you his son?"

"'Cuz the bastard says he's the boss. Besides I don't think he's one of Grandpas kids anyways. He's too stupid to be."

"Then why does he call me his daughter if I'm across the ocean."

"'Cuz he thinks you're cute and-"

"That's not a good reason."

"You just interrupted me ya jerk!"

"I'm sorry Lovi! Don't be mad at me." she whinnied with tears in her eyes. He sighed and Antonio said something, he was behind them.

"Why are you crying this time?" he said exasperatedly but still happily like he couldn't believe she was crying again. She turned to him and wiped her face with the back of her arm. "Lovi's mad at me again!"

"Lovi, tell her you aren't mad."

"But I am mad. She interrupted me."

"People are always going to do that-" He took a second look and saw how Teresa's and Lovino's curls made a heart when one of them was turned around. "Que lindo~" he sang and hugged them both. She giggled and Lovino turned red and struggled.

~End of Flashback~

Lovino sighed and stopped swinging. He finished his tomato and stood up. He leaned to the side, bending to the wind. He missed Teresa a lot and now that she hated Antonio, she has no reason to love him anymore. What if she blamed him for something Antonio did? Would she still care about the last 300 years they knew each other? Was he going to lose another loved one?

**_Author's Note: I posted this way early on Wednesday from my iPod. Seriously it is like 5 am so good morning. I wonder if this will get more views if it is this early, probably not because lots of people have school and work and stuff. _**


	37. Telling Death to F Off

**Author's Note: I made myself cry. The right timing with sad music, reading the Davie strip, while writing a certain heart wrenching yet warming part of this fanfic made me cry. Anyways I think you guys will cry at those parts too. They're coming up soon and have almost nothing to do with the main plot of the story but whatever**.

~When she woke up~

The residents haven't seen their representative for a while. Since she last made her rounds through the country, she hasn't even been heard of. People spread rumors like,

"She chickened out and left to America."

"She's been captured by the enemy and is acting as a spy."

"She was killed by the Spanish, now we are at their mercy."

The bed she woke up in was covered in blood. She remembered being pelted with bullets, feeling every one dig their way into her skin. The pain when ripped through her skin a second time and into the wall behind her. The last thing she heard was the Spanish humans laughing at her as her consciousness fell into the sea of darkness.

Death was there to greet her when she regained control after a seizure. He told her how she managed to escape him again.

"You jerk, just die already."

"Agh. Shut up! How am I even alive?"

"Humans shot at you. I think Antonio planned it to work out this way when he saw that it was you. See how you have a scar on your back now? That was him, that's why it isn't healed. You looked like bloody crap when he carried you in here. He seemed really calm though."

"Fuck off. You-You're not helping right now. "

"Rawr. Here I think you need this." Death dropped her scythe and faded off.

"Wait!" she quietly shouted and tried getting up. As she felt a weak tendon snap she shrieked and fell to the floor.

Death came back and knelt down next to her as she whispered.

"Y-You said Antonio carried me here?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Why would he do that? It's his fault I was shot."

"I told you stupid. I think he planned it. He probably would've been suspected as a traitor if the humans saw him save you. You know how humans can't kill you? Well yeah you get it now?"

"I-I guess…."

"I'm leaving. A bunch of Mexicans are dying a few towns over." Then he faded away for.

Teresa sat up and examined her scars in the mirror in front of her. The left side of her face was slightly deformed from the scar tissue and made it look awkward when she frowned. She couldn't make herself smile though. Hoping her skin would turn back to normal, she counted the bullet holes in her body.

52. She was shot exactly 52 times. Mostly in the stomach and shoulders.

The amnesia her accident caused her ruined a lot more than her relationship with Antonio, now she had trouble remembering faces and names. Where countries were seemed like trivial facts now that they didn't stay in her head. It took her a while to remember what she'd lost in the last few months. Thousands of her people….none of whom she could name, that is until she remembered the executions.

Her eyes widened when she remembered Miguel. Suddenly her heart felt heavy as she remembered everything they'd done together. When he took he met her and how he doubted her. How he taught her how to deal with paperwork. His lessons on human behavior. Their trip to the Aztec ruins. She smiled when she remembered the night he depended on her for once.

~Flashback~

Teresa was at Miguel's home tidying up when the phone rang. It startled her and for the first few seconds she stared at it in fear. She hadn't answered a call before but she approached it anyways.

"H-Hola…"

"Is this the Hidalgo residence?"

"Yes."

"And you're Teresa?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Seems like your brother has gotten himself into a bar fight and now he needs someone to lead him home. Can you come get him?"

She moaned and agreed. Before walking out the door she grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over her shoulders. When she got to the bar a man stopped her.

"You aren't old enough."

"I'm…..just picking up my older brother. Not drinking."

"Alright then."

Teresa walked into the bar and got the men's attention. She noticed Miguel sitting at a table rubbing his temples like he was in pain. At this time he was still in his twenties and he was still learning himself.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her and smiled. His nose was bruised and he had a black eye. She frowned and asked him if he could walk. He nodded and stood up. He instantly fell against the table but she caught him before he hit the ground. After dragging him outside, she was able to place him on her back. The blanket was now over his shoulders and her hugged her neck lightly.

"Sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to hear your shit. If you ever make me take you home again, I will carry you bridal style in front of all your drinking buddies."

"Hmmm. I love you." He hummed sadly. She froze, he couldn't be serious. "He's just drunk. Just drunk. He doesn't mean it. He's just drunk." she told herself. He shifted a little bit and said it again. Teresa sighed and let out a small, tired laugh. "I love you to Miguel."

After a few more blocks he fell asleep and rested his head on her left shoulder.

Teresa managed to get into the house without using her hand and she threw him on his bed. She took off his shoes and placed the blanket over him. Before blowing out the candle that illuminated the room, she placed a small kiss on his forehead.

~End of Flashback~

By the end of this memory Teresa was crying her eyes out and calling for Miguel. She had loved him like a son. He was fifty years old and she was several thousand but he also thought of her as a daughter. His last words were right though, she might forget a few nations she rarely talked to but she would never forget the human that helped her realize how Spain was keeping her down. Now she could stand tall for herself.

After another hour or so, Teresa decided she would try moving again. She braced for intense pain but didn't feel it right away. She used her scythe for support and felt old as she used it like a walking stick. Stumbling out of the house, she made her way through the city. It was empty, too empty. The silence told her everyone in the town had fled or died. On her way south, she saw more than enough dead bodies to make her break down and cry. Children, women and men alike had been brutally murdered by the Spanish. Her pride for her country slowly but surely started to fade. She was starting to think she was a hopeless cause.


	38. Bullet to the Brain

_**Author's Note: Thank you molly-marie-kat-death for reviewing, I really appreciate it. And this chapter might be a little confusing, sorry if it is. It might be closer to Rated M for blood and violence too so yeah... I made another fanfic that has nothing to do with Mexico and focuses on sci-fi weirdness. You should go check it out if you like Science Fiction and psychic powers. But there is also death in that fanfic, so beware I guess. **_

* * *

Several weeks later she was fully healed physically but her mental state was still shaky. When she got to the capital she froze. The flag with the red x was still up in the city. (It's the flag for Mexico at the time. Also known as New Spain.) She wasn't ready to go into the capital so she prepped her mind in a humble town next to it. There would have to be some other event where she has to face Antonio again right? What'll she say? What if he tries using his mind tricks on her again? Does he want to hurt her? Will he think she owes him something?

That night she tried not to think of Antonio, Miguel, or any of the bodies she saw lying in their own pools of blood. Since she couldn't keep her mind from wondering she cried herself to sleep again around 1 in the morning.

~Morning~

She was woken up by a pounding on the door of the house she slept in. Maybe it was the former owner. She quickly tossed away this idea when she remembered the state she found the house in. It had nearly no food and no clothes or valuables were left.

Teresa had fallen asleep fully dressed, still in dirty and blood stained clothes. She opened the door to see a Spanish soldier. He looked down to the paper he had in his hand then back up at her face. He scowled and sternly said "You are under arrest. You are ordered to come with us, Mexico." She gasped and slammed the door as she ran to the back of the house. The door was opened quickly and she was in the kitchen by the time the soldiers ran in. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and launched it at the window. It shattered but not completely. As she made her escape, the glass sliced her arm. Despite the pain she was able to dash across the yard and to the fence.

"Get her!" shouted a man to the soldiers following him. Teresa could tell none of them were Antonio so she didn't worry. In a couple swift moves she landed on the other side of the fence and started running as fast as possible down the narrow alley. Once out of the shadows she found herself at a dead end. She looked behind her to see the soldiers running towards her.

Realizing she was surrounded, she had to think faster than she's ever had to. After holding out her hand for a few seconds her scythe formed. Using the staff of it to break the wall, the soldiers had plenty of time to catch up. Growing desperate, she started using her hands to dig out the wall. She made the hole small enough where she could climb through with little trouble but the grown men probably wouldn't be able to fit. One of the men grabbed her leg before she made it all the way through. Her boot slipped off and she fell on her back on the other side.

Teresa quickly got up and started running again. Only having one shoe bothered her so she kicked the other one off. Her fingers were bleeding from clawing at the solid wall.

Making her way to the center of the town, she was surrounded again. Soldiers blocked off her 2 exits. She started panicking and she could feel herself slipping into another seizure. Squinting and looking very tired, she knew this was bad. If she did have a seizure, she would be defenseless for a few minutes. She staggered and the soldiers started to close in on her. Apparently her scythe didn't intimidate them enough. Their uniforms all matched. Red, bright red. Like Antonio's. She released her scythe and it faded before it hit the ground. While grabbing her head in pain, her knees went men rushed her and started grabbing at her. One of them knocked her to the ground as 2 of them held her legs down.

"No! Déjame ir! ¡Déjame en paz!"she screamed and scratched at them. (No! Let me go! Leave me alone!)

They laughed their deep, evil laughs and one of them grabbed her by her long hair. He held it tightly as he raised her head up. Another man unsheathed his sword and Teresa started screaming again. They kept laughing and the man slashed. Although she wouldn't be seriously hurt, she panicked and tried to dodge it. It sliced the air right above her head and she felt the tension on her scalp to stop. The sword dug itself in a soldier's gut, the one who was holding the rest of Teresa's hair. She fell to the floor and grabbed a man's leg; ignoring the fact her hair had been butchered. As tightly as she could she clenched her hand and didn't stop until she was gripping his bone. He shouted in pain and fell. A man took action and took out his own sword. He swung it down and into Teresa.

Looking to her side, she saw the end of the sword sticking out of her stomach. The soldier pulled it out and she shrieked in pain. Another man kicked her but she ended up outside of the small circle they made around her. Before a soldier could grab her again she stood up and held her stomach in pain as it gushed out blood. She was all too familiar with the rusty scent. Sprinting north, she noticed only 3 soldiers followed her now. Her injuries slowed her down immensely and the men were nearly as fast as her.

Teresa fell face first into the dirt when she felt her elbow shatter. She had been shot and now her forearm was nearly blown to pieces. The soldier quickly sat on top of her to make sure she didn't run away again and pointed the rifle to her head. He hesitated when he saw the fear and pain in her eyes. The Spaniard who was a little ways behind shouted "Dispara a ella! Dispara a ella!" (Shoot her! Shoot her!)

The soldier still didn't pull the trigger. The man behind him shouted some curse words and that pushed him over the edge. When the bullet dug into her skull, it didn't kill her. She thought she was dead, they thought she was dead, but she wasn't. Her small, bloody hands scratched weakly at the hole in her head as if she could pull the pain away. Not even choking on her own blood would kill her.

Teresa desperately wished she was dead. Maybe if she was, she wouldn't be in so much pain. For a second she thought about using the magic Death cursed her with, but she couldn't use it on humans. If she did, everything would've been for nothing because he would take her soul with no guilt or doubt in his mind.

She didn't feel it when the man who was sitting on her got off. In fact she couldn't feel anything. Couldn't see anything, or taste, or even smell anything. She heard the men arguing. Whether they should leave her there or not. Surely a bullet to the brain and point blank range would kill anyone, even a nation. The man shrugged and the next thing she saw was the ground. Before she lost consciousness, she knew she was capture again. In her mind she was berating herself.

"Damn it. I failed again. Captured again. Miguel….I've failed you again. I'll probably…..never get the independence you gave your life for….." Then she was gone again.


	39. Immortality is a Bitch

_**Author's Note: :3 You readers make me happy. Anyways uhm... I started a bunch of weird chapters and didn't finish them, I eventually will but everything is so out of order. I was going to say something of importance but I forgot.**_

The "Second-Independence War" in America was just beginning. Alfred was surprised Arthur even came back, they hadn't even talked since the 1780s. When he started thinking about his independence, he was reminded that Teresa was going through the same thing. He pondered his past choices. Maybe he should've helped her. Then maybe she would finally like him and give him her land. Then The United States of America would have achieved much more than Manifest Destiny, it would own more than half of North America!

Once he was done dreaming about "invading" Teresa, he was quickly distracted by the fact she was going to be a lot bitchier after she fought Antonio. He wondered how strong she would be and whether or not he would have to show her who was in charge. The thought of having to fight her was stressing. For one, she had that crazy look like she wanted to kill him half of the time and she would hate him even more even if she own. And two, if she was beaten, she'll hate him the most! But then he would take her land.

"Okay so, let her get weak from independence then attack. Yeah." he whispered to himself in a determined manner. He pounded his fist in his palm and mumbled "Texas….what a wonderful place." He took a nap on a pile of hay in a barn he had been working in. He dreamt of owning Texas and becoming a world power one day.

~Few Days Later~

The next time Teresa woke up, she was in the back of a wagon. Her hands, legs, and feet were bound with rope. She was blindfolded and gagged. She shifted a bit and noticed her leg was also chained the thin floor. After sensing the souls around her, she concluded no one was with her in the back. Her first goal was to get her hands unbound. Before she was able to complete this, she heard men talking. There were 2 who were steering the wagon.

"She hasn't moved for days. I bet ya she's dead."

"No. You saw how she stopped bleeding. She barely even has a scar on her head anymore. Soon she's wake up and start trying to escape."

"Not any time soon. Remember how weak she was before?"

"Eh. You know Señor España said to not under estimate her. She's as cunning as Mexicans get. Bunch of banditos."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Doesn't she need to eat or drink? He said he didn't want her dead. Not yet anyways yet."

"He did not say he didn't want her dead yet. He said he didn't want her to die that way. Something about at least letting her apologize before killing her. Won't she just reincarnate if she dies a certain way?"

Teresa got her hands unbound and tore the blindfold from around her eyes. She ripped the cloth from her mouth and tried to get her arms free.

"I don't know. This nation representative seems like a bunch of shit to me. It's not fair they get to live forever. Us humans are the ones who formed their government and stuff."

"Calm down, it's not like he can just boss us around. Our ruler is his ruler."

The rope around her arms snapped and she started to untie her ankles.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Sounded like rope snapping."

"You're just being paranoid."

Teresa grew frustrated by the cast iron band chaining her to the wooden floor. She pulled very hard and the chain popped out of the wood.

"Did you feel that?"

"What?!"

"It felt like something was pulling at the floor."

"Okay now you-"

He was interrupted when the cover of the wagon was torn open. Both Spaniards looked back and saw the young girl in the back. Her eyes burned with anger and she was holding that damned scythe they were told about. They both shouted and the horse bucked in its reins. The wagon turned on its side and pinned the men down under it.

"My legs!" one man shouted. The other was able to writhe his way out but was met with the face of an angry Mexican. He looked up at her and gasped. A dark aura was coming from her and her lip twitched when she started talking.

"Fucking Spaniards."

"Ah….Eh… Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Please don't! I was only following orders! I'll help your cause just don't kill me!"

She smiled sincerely and replied "Yes. You can live just let me do this." She knelt down and he flinched when she raised her hand. She grabbed the white cloth from his shirt pocket and wet it with the tip of her tongue.

He met her kind eyes as she wiped the tears off of his face. He nervously smiled and graciously stuttered "Thank you. I will never forge-"

Teresa smiled as the man's head fell off of his neck and onto the ground. While her young face disarmed the man's thoughts, she was able to bring her scythe back into her hand and behind his neck without him noticing.

The larger man who was still pinned under the wagon started crying for his life. He held his hands in a praying fashion and begged to her in Spanish. With no emotion on her face, she brought the scythe down and stabbed his chest several times. Something inside her snapped and she repeated to stab the blade into his chest until it looked like a plate of dropped pasta.

Once she regained control she took a step back and smiled.

"Like a smashed tomato." she commented. Death appeared behind her and said in a sassy tone "Damn girl."

"Muerte, stay out of this."

"Alright alright."

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Fight. It doesn't feel right."

"You seem to enjoy killing people."

"It's the curse. I don't want to enjoy it. It makes me like an adrenaline junkie."

"Pfff. Exaggerate much?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"You already said that idiot. What do you want me to do?"

"Make it stop."

"…..You know I can't do that. It insults me you even ask."

"Why not? You're Death. You kill me, I die. No more shit."

"…One: I don't kill, living things kill each other Two: I keep order and since you don't have a reason to be killed, I can't take you right now Three: Its part of being a nation. Immortality is a bitch isn't it?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…..Thanks."

"For what?"

"Nothing just…..thanks."

"Whatever man, you're creepy. I gotta go, a bunch of American's are dying."

"What? Why?" she asked with a new energy.

"War of 1812. England is being butt hurt about his independence. Quite pitiful if you ask me. You should've seen-"

"…Leave."

Death frowned and left her in the field.

Teresa looked up at the single cloud in the sky and patted her head. Her hair was shorter than she thought. It was supposed to grow a little faster than humans' but she felt like it would take a life time to get it back to the length she liked it. Starting her barefoot walk to the next town, she decided what she was going to do. She knew it was wrong, but she was in danger of losing her sanity if she kept at this.


	40. Terra the Ranchero Boy

_**Author's Note: Thank you, you beautiful readers and reviewers. I so happy when I see a few more followers every week. Even if it's one a week that's good. So this starts the totally unlinear story I guess. Keep in mind I come up with most of my ideas while listening to vocaloid as I type. Btw, Alfred doesn't have the hots for Teresa. He just wants her land. :P**_

_**Author's Note 2: Thank you so much to whatever completely deleted the first part of this chapter! I'm very confident in my copy-and-paste skills! **_

As she entered a large town, she walked into the first general store she found. People avoided her as she walked in. The blood on her clothes was intimidating and her hair made them unsure whether she was male or female. She slammed her hand on the bell at the front counter and the man looked up from his paper. He gasped like he had just seen and zombie then he quickly regained composure.

"I'm sorry lad…..Are you alright?" he asked. She was surprised he spoke English so clearly but she replied back calmly. "I need a pair of scissors."

"I-I'm sorry miss. It's just your ap-"

"I realize that. It's been really hard and I don't want to talk about it. Please…..the scissors."

He nodded and handed her a pair of large steel scissors. She emptied her pockets and paid him with what she had. He looked up at her expectantly.

"This is only half."

"Please this is all I have right now. I can make you a promise, I'll pay you back."

"I need your name then."

"Teresa…."

He scribbled it down on a note of paper and looked up with the same expression. "Last name?"

"…..Hidalgo. Teresa Hidalgo."

"Very well. If you don't mind me saying, you don't look anything like Miguel Hidalgo. Are you related?"

She would've smiled if she could but she just replied "Well…not exactly." Everyone cleared a path for her to exit the store.

Teresa wondered the streets until she found a large market. She stayed in the shadows as she snuck around the roads. Snatching a few pieces of clothing, she was never caught. As she made her way down the streets, she was able to even steal a few pieces of warm fruit. She hid these in a dark bag and eventually left.

After wondering the edges of the city, she found a small house just outside of town. As she got closer, she could tell it was abandoned. She knocked the door open with her foot and threw the bag full of clothes and food to the floor. She nudged it with her foot like she expected it to curse at her. Then she dragged it to a back room where she found a broken mirror.

Just as she had feared, her hair was uneven in a few places but was growing back with curls. Something from all the Spanish blood in her people, made herself a bit Spanish as well. The curls were Antonio's and she realized her hair would never be as straight as it was a few hundred years ago.

She gave herself the best haircut she could and it ended up looking pretty decent. As she turned her head though, she felt like she was staring at Antonio with dark hair. Only thing that was missing was the green eyes and a smile. He did have some physical effect on her. The curls on her head weren't as common but still bothered her immensely. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him ever again. But something in herself didn't give a shit about what she thought. If she told Antonio, he would say it was her heart arguing with her mind. It couldn't be her heart that wanted to forgive him. No! She didn't want to forgive him. Right?

Teresa shook her head and watched the curls wave at her in a mocking fashion. On some reflex in self-defense she punched the already broken mirror. She hissed and removed her bloodied hand. After plucking out the shards of glass she wondered why she did that. Did she hate him that much? Was it some natural thing? She concluded she was just acting crazy and looked to the bag on the floor. She sighed and started getting dressed in her new outfit.

In a couple minutes she adjusted her fingerless gloves and looked back at herself in the mirror.

"Perfecto." she said under her breath. Even she thought she was looking at a teen boy. The ends of the baggy pants were tucked into her boots and the jacket hid any of her developing body shapes. Due to her poor diet for the last few years she's lost some of that feminine body fat. Restricting undershirts made her seem like a totally average boy. She looked around the room, and mainly in the drawers. She found a large folded flag and she instantly knew what it was. It unraveled and revealed the red she hated so much.

The Spanish flag laid at her feet and she was very tempted to burn it. The people who lived here must've been loyalists who were chased out of their house. She grabbed the large pair of scissors and started cutting. When she was done, she held the square of red cloth up and tired it around her neck. The bandana fit loose around her throat and it made her look mysterious. She pulled it up to her face and over her nose. She could use it as a mask if she needed.

The only things in the bag that she hadn't stolen were a few precious possessions that she felt like were from a past life. The cross necklace, still attached to its thin broken chain. She always kept it in her pocket. Her Texas glasses, if they didn't represent a part of her land they would've broken years ago. Last but not least, the Mayan necklace. She didn't dare wear it out of fear she would lose it.

If she was going to complete her disguise she needed a hat, one that would cover her face at the right angle if needed. Of course, not even her fiery personality could keep her from feeling guilty from stealing from her people. She needed to get a job but she had nothing much to do even if the citizens thought she was a boy. It was best to be a boy at these times; no one would hire a girl to do a man's job even if she was totally qualified.

She walked nervously into town and expected to get strange looks. When she didn't receive any, she started to walk more confidently. The map of the city told her she was in Alta California. (Present day California to Texas) She had traveled farther than she thought. From being captured in Mexico City to being shipped to Chihuahua then escaping back to Mexico City. Being captured just a little ways north and escaping again from a near death experience then going north yet again.

Teresa's to-do list was piling up in her mind so she had no time to think about the war. It wasn't like she would get her freedom anytime soon.

Teresa's Mental To-Do List

1. Find some jobs

2. Get money

3. Buy a hat, horse, and practical weapon

4. Take more jobs

5. Get on the good sides of Mexicans

6. Mix it up a little bit

When Death asked her about the sixth thing on her list, she actually laughed when she replied "Oh…You'll see."

"You gonna sell your bodyyyyyyyy~"

"Ugh. Pervert. And no, never. I have too much self-respect for that."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"You'll see by the end of the year." she snapped back. This was the girl he was used to. He put up with her stubbornness because he knew she put up with his random appearances and attitude. Who else would tolerate him? Definitely not England, who feared him.

A few weeks later, Teresa finished quite a few jobs and was making a name for herself in the community. They knew her as the "orphan" who took up any ranch jobs. She herded cows, broke in horses, fed animals then butchered them when they were fat enough and even helped plant and harvest crops. The name she used was Terrance, it wasn't terribly different from her name. Since she always seemed to have a layer of dirt or dust on her clothes the locals nicknamed her Terra, meaning Earth in Latin.


	41. The Garcia's

_**Author's Note:...Juan is such a stereotypical Mexican name.**_

No one suspected her of being female. Her country at war caused her to have a sore throat so it added a bit of roughness to her tone. She was stronger than any boy who looked her age also. The twentieth job she took ended up surprisingly well.

"Terra, won't you come in for a break?" asked the elderly woman she was digging for. She wiped her brow and replied "It's alright , I'm nearly done with the field."

"Alright then. Just come in if you get thirsty."

She nodded and went back to digging. After this job she would be able to buy a hat and weapon. She hadn't decided what kind though.

Almost 2 hours later, came out again and grabbed Teresa's elbow. She turned around and saw the stern face of the woman.

"Lo siento. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Come inside. I get so lonely when my husband isn't around for dinner. It's not like you have a warm dinner waiting for you anywhere right?"

Teresa sighed and dropped the shovel. As she walked in she noticed that she couldn't leave anytime soon. The table was set for 3; she forgot the woman had a grandchild. He sat at table and swung his legs over the chair. The kid was only 8 years old and seemed to look up to Terra, not Teresa.

"Terra! I saw you working! But Gramma wouldn't let me help you."

"One day you can help me."

"But not until you can carry your own weight around the house first." scolded Mrs. Garcia. The kid slid in his chair and Teresa ruffled his hair.

"It's okay kid. One day you'll be bigger than me. Since I'll be so old, you can help me so I don't break my back."

The humans giggled at her joke. Teresa thought it was dark humor, she was going to outlive this boy then she would forget him. They sat at the table and said a small prayer as they joined hands.

"Amen." they whispered in unison. She looked to Juan, the grandson, who was already eating a taco.

"Terra. If you don't mind me asking….How'd you get to this city?"

"I walked here?"

"But you're an orphan. How did you make it here with no adults when you're so young?"

"What's orphan?" interrupted Juan.

"Means I don't have parents." replied Teresa as she munched on a cob of corn.

"Like me? What happened to them?" he asked. His grandmother pinched his ear and scolded "Juanito! That's something personal. I'm sure Terra doesn't-"

"They abandoned me at the beginning of the war."

"I'm sorry."

"No. They're the ones who should be sorry. You know, they used to tell me I was destined for great things but they were too clingy and protective. Next thing you know they leave me in Mexico City as the Spanish capture it." she lied and knew she was totally fooling them. If there was one thing she was good at, it was lying.

"Let's talk about something happy!" shouted Juan. "When can I help you?!"

"When you learn to ride a horse." said Teresa with a mouthful of tortilla.

"Really?!" He turned to his grandmother. She shrugged and replied "I would trust Terra with my life. I would say that sounds like a fine idea. Then you can start paying me back."

"Oh grandma, you don't mean that."

She shrugged again and Teresa sighed. "I should get going."

"But-"

"Oh Terra, you said you didn't have a home. Why not stay here until my husband comes back?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"I'm sure."

"Hey Terra, what's up with the curl?"

"Don't-" she was cut off by a coughing fit and covered her mouth. Juan yelped and let go of the awkward curl on the side of her head. She stood up clumsily and ran to the back door. She coughed out the blood behind and tree and leaned against it.

Mrs. Garcia came out and gasped. "Dios Mio! Terrance, are you okay?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Just d-don't touch it." she mumbled and wiped her mouth with the bandana around her neck.

That night they set up a thin mattress on the other side of Juan's room to be Terra's bed. He cheered and chanted "Wait till my friends hear I'm friends with you! They'll be so jealous! I'm sharing my room with Terra!"

Teresa didn't like to think of herself as a hero, especially not when she was hiding from her people when they needed her. The war was too much; she didn't think it would get anywhere. She didn't support it at all. She often thought "Maybe it would've been better to let Antonio kill me."

Little did she know she found a new reason to live in the last week or so.


	42. Losing a Garcia Part 1

_**Author's Note: Poor poor Teresa. BECAUSE THE PAIN AIN'T OVER YET. CAN'T SPELL SPAIN WITHOUT PAIN! Sorry..this is a boring chapter to me anyways.**_

~Few Days Later~

Teresa decided that a hat could wait and needed to buy a weapon so she could defend herself. When she walked into the blacksmith's shop he stared her down and said "I suggest a light metal of some sort for you."

"Excuse me? I think I can handle anything just fine."

"Have you no respect?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to know what you can offer me."

"Hmph. Alright then. Your name is Terra huh? I've heard about you, I didn't think you were the kind interested about weapons."

She sighed and replied "I guess I can just take my business somewhere else. Maybe a rifle will do, they are a lot more popular than blades now a days." Hearing her threatening tone he spat in the dirt next to him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, lord. For a kid like you I suggest a broad sword." He commented and brought one out of its sheath. He waved it in the air and enjoyed how it reflected the light from outside.

"Hmm. Too showy. Anything just as sharp but can be used from cutting things too?"

"A machete?"

"Machete?"

"Yeah looks like this." he said and brought one out. The second she saw it she knew she loved it. She snatched it from the counter and threw the bag of coins at him. "Gracias!" she yelled and ran out the front door. The man emptied the bag of coins and counted nearly double of what the machete was worth.

~A few Weeks Later~

Teresa walked into the quiet house and was expecting dinner to be made. The house didn't smell like the usual tortillas and beans they had. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room. She dropped her bag and ran to the hallway.

"Mrs. Garcia! Juan!" she screamed in a panicked tone. She swung the door to 's room open to see her crying on the bed. She ran up to her and shook her shoulders.

"Señora Garcia! What happened?! Where's Juan! What's wrong?"

"Oh Terra Juan is fine he's at a friends house. It's my husband, he's…he's….." and she started to break down into tears again. She handed a letter to her and buried her head in a pillow. He had died in the war.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I-It's not your fault."

"I'll help you anyway I can. You don't have to pay me anymore. I'll give your family some of the money I earn. I swear this will be okay."

"No it won't! I was married to him for nearly 30 years! Our anniversary was next month; he said he would be back!"

She cried into Teresa's shoulder, nearly making her cry for the human. It was her fault that he died. If she had confronted Antonio again, maybe the war would've been over by now. If she wasn't running from an inevitable end, so many lives wouldn't have been lost.

Since that day, Mrs. Garcia hadn't been the same. Teresa ended up supporting the family and cooking dinner almost every night. Her new excuse not to fight in the war was this family she had to protect. To keep up with the needs of her knew family; she had to take on a new field. The 6th thing on her list came faster than expected.

~World Meeting~

This meeting was especially stressful. It wasn't the first world meeting in America, but being next to country fighting for independence was odd. Of course people thought that Teresa would come. The meeting was in North Carolina, not too far for her to come. Even Alfred thought she would appear when she didn't, the air around Antonio grew cold.

In the middle of a speech Japan was giving, Alfred met Antonio's eyes. Of course the Hispanic nation was too oblivious to understand why but he stared back anyways. America blinked and Antonio shouted "Hahahah! I win."

"Win what?!" screamed Alfred.

Antonio stood up and replied "The staring contest you started!"

"That-….It wasn't a staring contest idiot! It was a fucking death glare! I see what you're doing to Mexico!"

Antonio's smile faded and he smirked. "You have no place in this gringo."

"Oh I think I do! You're hurting Teresa, not just on a national level but on a personal one too!"

"And when's the last time you saw her?"

"…1803."

"Exactly!"

"Well how did you meet Teresa the last time! Did you kill her!? Is that why she's not here? Or maybe you just tortured her! She's too strong for you anymore! I believe she'll make it out!"

Antonio's smirk now was replaced by a scowl. Not as comical as the one's Arthur gave, but just as intimdating, maybe more so.

He muttered something in Spanish and put a foot up on the table like he was going to climb on it and tackle Alfred on the other side. Francis held his friend back and growled in his ear.

"Tonio, it's not worth it. He's just a new, hot headed boy."

Spain still struggled against his friends grip. Gilbert laughed and shouted "Alrigth alright alright! Mexico is still in the var so ve still have time to bet. I'm raising mine on Teresa!"

Antonio forgot his sudden rage almost as quickly as it came and he smiled. "Dios mio! Look at all the bets for me, looks like lots of people will win."

America also raised his bet on Teresa, the total was still little. A few countries left their sides and went to the other. Now the bets went,

Victory Spain: Austria, Hungary, Turkey, Greece, France, England, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Norway, Iceland, China, Taiwan, Korea, Cuba, Monaco, Belgium, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark

Victory Mexico: America, Prussia and Germany

Now that Canada was at the meeting, he was forced to choose. Would he go with France's bet, or his brother's. In the end he placed his bets on Spain.


	43. Dias Los Muertos in 1812

_**Author's Note: Here is the chapter I rewrote in the last 2 hours for you guys. It's really long in comparison to others. I made it centered around Death a bit because of Dias Los Muertos which is today and tomorrow I believe. I also didn't include the Garcia's so much because it doesn't seem to be such a popular idea. I get it, sometimes its boring as are all stories with exciting endings. P.S. Teresa can hurt Death because of the curse. And I realise Death sounds sort of gay, but that's the funny part. And to TheAdventureGirl, I think I'll make the CanadaXMexico a one shot. Sorry it's taking so long.**_

It was nearly midnight and the old Spaniard was on his night shift in front of a government building. Teresa crept in the shadows and climbed a tree to get a vantage point at him. She dressed in black for the job but wasn't disguised as Terra. Death enjoyed following her when she hunted down the Spaniards.

"You see him?"

"Of course I do puto. Look at how fat he is while my people are starving."

"Go kill him! Go!"

"Shut up." she whispered and punched him in the face. He held his nose and said "That kinda hurt ya jerk!"

"Shhhhhh." she hissed at him and held a finger up to her lips.

"Only you can hear me stupid!"

"Damn it Muertes just shut up."

"Bitch."

"Retard."

"Take that back! I'm the almighty Death!" he said in a serious yet playful tone as he floated with a smirk. Teresa grimaced and tried kicking him. He avoided her and pushed her a little too hard. She fell out of the tree with a thump but managed to keep in her shout of pain.

"Oops, sorry." muttered Death. Teresa groaned quietly and sat up. "I bet they heard me now." she whispered. Death drifted down to her and allowed his black cloak to flow in the wind.

"I can make you feel better."

"And how?"

"You kill the soldier and I'll let his soul suffer in his body after he dies."

She wanted to object. That was morally wrong but something inside her felt like she needed the rush.

"Alright."

Death grinned and showed his sharp teeth. Pearly white and sharp as razors.

Teresa cursed at him, relocated her shoulder and peered at the guard from the bushes.

"Diego Ramiro, age 39, born in Barcelona, brought with his family to Mexico and took his father's position as a guard."

"Wow, stalker."

"You're one to talk. You've been following me for the last…How long?"

"…Since Maya."

"Over a thousand years, very normal huh?"

"So what? I left you alone when the Black Plague went across Europe."

"And the damn Europeans deserve it."

"Racist."

"Shhh. Look this guy is tired. He keeps nodding off nearly." she said excitedly as the man tipped a little to the side.

Teresa quietly snuck out of the bushes and into the shadows. She swiftly moved down an alley adjacent to the building the guard was standing in front of. The Mexican really didn't care about what he was protecting, just his death.

"Help me get up there."

"Excuse me?"

"Help me get up there before I tell England your secret."

"F-Fine! You better not tell him!"he shouted nervously and held his hand out. She grabbed it and he floated to the roof of the building. His hand was cold, pale and boney. You could make out all the ligaments and tendons in them. If blood ran through his body you would be able to see the blue veins also.

Teresa had formed the scythe in her hand and was ready to kill. She looked over the edge of the roof and at the unsuspecting man. She attempted to cut his neck by lowering her scythe down but it wasn't long enough.

"Damn." she hissed. The man looked up startled by the small whisper but Teresa leaned back just in time. She held her breath, hoping he would lose interest. When he didn't, Teresa looked to Death. He nodded and she waved her hand slightly. A small black wisp of fog flew from her hand and into the candle lit street lamp. It went out even though the small windows around it where closed.

The soldier spun around panicked and asked "Who's there?!"

Both Death and Teresa laughed but the man could only hear a female laugh. He gasped and started to shiver. Teresa hopped down from her perch and smiled.

"I always like my prey scared."

He shot at her and her body jerked. It had nailed her in the shoulder and hurt quite a bit, but she was in the zone right now.

"Nice try."

He shot her in the thigh but she still took another step to him.

"You can't kill me."

Another shot to the stomach.

"Is this all you've got? You couldn't fight if your life depended on it."

He shot again but this time it dug itself into the dirt behind where she was standing.

"Scream and I won't just kill you but your family." she whispered into his ear. He held in his shouts but finally found the courage to speak back. "Y-You're bluffing."

"The Ramiros, you're Diego your wife is Bertha. You live with a daughter named Carla and a son named Carlos. Your eldest son moved to Tijuana and now has a wife and baby boy named Fransisico."

"H-H-How do you know?!"

"I do my research. Blackmailing is a specialty, now take your death like a man and I won't tell your children how you screamed like a woman."

Diego spun around and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped up Teresa's right eye socket but before she could feel the full extent of the pain, she swung the scythe. His head rolled to the floor and Teresa fell to her hands and knees. Death laughed and said "Hahaha! He got your eye!"

"Sh-Shut up! It fucking hurts!"

"I hear more Spanish. I think they heard the gunshots and are coming to investigate."

"Damn it." she grumbled and struggled to her feet. She tossed her scythe and it disappeared into a small purple spark. When she tried taking a step her knee gave out and she fell back down. "The bullet is still in my leg." she commented, seeming to ignore the blood staining the right side of her face. She was apparently hiding the fullness of her pain and passed out. Death's eyes widened and he nudged her with his own scythe. When she didn't move he sighed.

"Over there!" screamed a man loudly and pointed to the bodies in the street. Death made himself visible and knelt over her. The men shot at him and he looked up with blazing red eyes. They shouted at him like he was the devil and he grabbed the end of his own cloak. It seemed to be a lot longer than it looked at first glance. It surrounded Teresa and himself as they disappeared into a puff of black fog.

A few hours Teresa woke up in some abandoned hotel. No one wanted to visit a country in war and hotels were some of the first to be invaded. She sat up and shifted under the blanket. Everything was alright except the bandages over her eye. After taking a minute to find a mirror she unwrapped them.

She smiled in satisfaction. Her eye was back to normal, just as she hoped. Of course, she couldn't cheat her way out of terrible sight like she did with death. Speaking of Death, he walked behind her and shouted "You totally owe me! How lame! National debt before you're even a nation!"

"Whatever."

"Hey be nice! It's my day!"

"Hmm? Really?"

"November first bitch! Get with the times, seriously Mexi. I know you're old but not that old!"

" Well-"

"Oi! I said no meanness!"

"Ugh. Sorry Muertes. It's not like it's your birthday."

"I don't have one so…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I want my present."

"Want a sugar skull or something?"

"Nah, I saved your life so you gotta give me something just as important."

"Want your curse back?"

"No!"

"….How about." she started and jotted something down onto a piece of paper. She threw it into the air and he caught it swiftly.

"An I.O.U?"

"Yeah, I'll kill anyone you want."

"Really?!"

"That or-"

"No! I love this! Go kill England!"

"The fuck! You're supposed to keep order. As much as I would love to kill some Europeans, no."

"Kay. I guess I understand, but you ain't gonna like it when I choose someone to die."

Teresa froze and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"If you're even thinking about making me kill Juan or his grandmother, so help me I will beat the-"

"Pfffffffffff. Hahahaah! Teresa you're so stupid! Of course I won't have you kill them…..yet."

"You!-"

"Ah ah ah, no cursing to Death on his special couple of days~"

"…"

He smiled and said "C'mon I'll treat you to a drink huh?"

"Sure." she said a bit out of energy. "But first, did you get Diego's head?"

Death smiled and nodded as he pointed to a drawer. Teresa rushed to it and opened it. There was a burlap sack, stained with blood. She thanked him, got disguised into Terra, and left with the sack hidden in a backpack.

Teresa managed to stop herself from getting drunk and returned home. She painted elegant patterns on her face and helped painting Juan's face. Together along with , they went to the small parade happening on the main street. Juan looked to Terra and asked "Why is Death a lady and not a man?"

"Because Death is...weird. I don't know how to explain it. Started with the Aztecs."

"Too bad no one can ask them." said the boy as he pouted. Teresa smiled, she'd talked to them on a daily basis since they started building the city on the lake of Texcoco. Living back then seemed so simple, before the guns, germs and steel.

What was her reason for living now though? Was it the Garcia's or the rush of killing Spaniards? Not even she could tell.

~In America~

Alfred asked Ludwig and Gilbert to stay a day after the meeting to talk about Teresa. When Lovino heard this and realized he wasn't invited he, he just added another reason to hate the potato bastard. Feliciano noticed his brother's anger and joyously skipped to Alfred.

"Ve~ Alfred can we join your meeting tomorrow. You see fratello-"

"Shut up idiota!" screamed Lovino as he kicked his brother in the back. Alfred laughed loudly and replied "Sure you guys can come!"

Antonio was getting ready to leave when he heard about this meeting. He wanted to interject and tell Lovino he couldn't go but, it was in America. He didn't have power over either of them so he knew he couldn't say anything. He simply packed his folder full of papers and made his way back to Mexico, where he would be stationed until the war ended.

~The next day~

"The reason I have asked you all to this meeting is to discuss-"

"Yeah yeah something about the Mexican Independence war." interrupted Lovino.

"Well, actually more about Teresa the person not the country since I know you Europeans can't interfere."

"Get to zhe point already!" Ludwig said slightly pissed off. Alfred pouted and said "Well if none of you really care-"

"Nein nein nein!" shouted Gilbert" Let's just talk and get along. Sound good? Yes! It sounds awesome. So first things first has anyone really seen her?"

"1803 man, that's before the war."replied Alfred. They turned to Lovino who turned red and asked them "Why are you looking at me bastards?!"

"Because I know for a fact, zhat you and Teresa are more zhan friends!" accused Gilbert with a snide smile.

"N-Not true!"

"You saying you don't have any extra info?" asked America

"I-I guess I do. Antonio doesn't seem to really care if he's hurting her pride. I hear he's staying in Mexico until the war is over. The last letter I got from him said that he had a run in with her. H-He said she was hurt but it wasn't his fault. He's still trying to track her down but can't find her. I-I…I think he killed her."

"What!" screamed Gilbert, Ludwig and Alfred in unison. Feliciano looked like he was about to cry.

"B-But big brother Anotnio wouldn't do that! H-He wouldn't!"

"I didn't say it was true fratello! Just what I think!"

"H-He's right we shouldn't get too worried that she's actually dead." commented Alfred.

Gilbert grabbed the young nations collar and shouted "Have you seen her! She's small and fragile! She used to cry just because zhis guy pushed her down!" He pointed to Germany who frowned. "I vas a kid!"

"Not my point! Alfred, look I know Antonio can be a monster! He'll kill vithout regret! If he did kill her he vouldn't tell anyone! It could've been on accident or he didn't even realize it! If she's reincarnated ve need to find zhe new Mexico! He or she will be lost and confused! If the vrong person finds her, or gott forbid Spain, she'll never get her independence."

Even Ludwig was astonished by his brother's seriousness. Alfred sighed and said "Gilbert….Teresa remembers."

The albino's face went paler than usual and he muttered "Sh-She remembers? But how!?"

"I don't know, she didn't want to talk about it."

"Mein Gott! A-"

"Hey bastards what did she remember?" asked Lovino who crossed his. Ludwig raised his hand "I vould also like to be included in zhis."

"Huh? You guys don't know?" asked Alfred idiotically. Gilbert face palmed and replied "Alright guys, but Antonio promised I couldn't tell. Screw him zhough, here's zhe shit."

As he explained Feliciano fell asleep but Lovino was filled with anger. How could he do that to a little kid!? This was worse than using someone for their inheritance! Frankly, Ludwig didn't know how to feel. Sure he felt bad for her but, was he personally hurt. She thought of him as a friend but he didn't know what to feel back. He always noticed how Lovino looked at him when Teresa went to him. Ludwig tried to respect Lovino's protective feelings but never really considered Teresa's.

Alfred was shocked at a few facts he learned too. He knew Antonio killed her 'parents' but he didn't know how old she was. He thought she was only a little older than him, not thousands of years older!

The meeting ended with the end of Gilbert's story. All the facts had come from Antonio when the truth slipped out when he was drunk. When he sobered up he made Francis and Gilbert swear they wouldn't tell.

Alfred was a bit too thick headed to feel sorry for her as a nation though. Having her land taken away must be natural now.

Before the Europeans left, Gilbert asked Alfred to keep an eye out for her. And if he ever saw her, to help her at least as a person to person. He didn't take this seriously, he knew she was too stubborn to die and she was tough on the outside, sort of. That meant she was strong mentally too, right?


	44. Begging You Readers (NOT A CHAPTER)

_**Hellloooo~**_

_**If you're reading this then, good for you. (And me)**_

_**Well I'm working on a CanadaXMexico one shot as some of you know, and even fewer care.**_

_**I think it's coming along very well. **_

_**But at some point I asked myself this, **_

_**"How would Mexico (Teresa) interact with the micronations." **_

_**Can you believe there is not a single fanfic with Molossia and Mexico? I can :P**_

_**So I'm going to make another one shot, maybe a short fanfic with 3-4 parts that revolves around Molossia and Mexico.**_

_**I really want to hear your guys' idea's on other things. **_

_**Like what other characters would you like to see paired with Mexico. **_

_**If not with Mexico, any other pairs you love and want a oneshot?**_

_**I personally love anything with Prussia in it so I would say,**_

_**"Prussia and Austria where Austria teaches Prussia something on piano."**_

_**Like that huh?**_

_**So basically I'm requesting you to request something!**_

_**I'M BEGGING YOU TO REQUEST SOMETHING!**_


	45. Losing a Garcia Part 2

_**Author's Note: So...this chapter should be closer to Rated M for some tragic events that happen. It still continues the Garcia story, as you can tell by the title, but it isn't the last part. I'm sorry I'm dragging this out but eventually we'll get back to the war. It has to end sometime. Then after that I'll try to make it as close to historic as possible. The really suspenseful parts will be centered around wars. Oh yeah and Gabriel (My Oc for Brazil) will show up sometime after the Independence war. So there's actually a not so historic part. Teresa thinks he's a man whore.**_

_**Author's Note 2: ...So I added this chapter and it appeared on the front page of the hetalia fanfics, but this didn't show up. I think it was because of the rated M part 0_0. So if your reading this, I'm toning it down so don't be surprised if it seems out of place.**_

A few days later she dropped the sack with the man's head on a table in a dark room.

"Where's my money?" she asked sternly. Right now she was Terra, young assassin and part time ranchero.

"Aye. Calm down I have to make sure you got the right man." the grown male said. He took a peek inside the bag and smiled. "Good job. I guess I underestimated your skills. Although this was rather easy."

"Shut up."

"Ah yeah the money here."

He tossed her a small bag full of coins and she quickly pocketed it. Before she left the room he told her "I'll need your services again." Mrs. Garcia never questioned where she got the money from. In fact she rarely talked at all. Thank fully Juan was busied with so many chores he didn't notice.

~1815~(3 years later)

Teresa managed to keep her gender hidden and now she was asked to do all sorts of jobs throughout the city. She still lived at 's house in Juan's room. The only time she felt nervous around the boy was when he asked her "Why aren't you tall?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Calling me short?" she tried sounding offended.

"N-No. Just that, boys are supposed to be tall and you haven't grown since I met you."

"…It's a disease, I just won't grow anymore."

"Disease?! Do I have it?"

"No. You are a very healthy boy. By the time you're a teenager, you'll be taller than me."

"Cool! Then people will think I'm the older brother!"

Juan had come to think of Terra as an older brother now. She couldn't count how many times he nearly caught her being a girl and all. Unlike usual boys who bathed in the river together after having mud fights, she kept to herself and tried not to get involved. They thought this was odd but never asked because if they did she would throw rocks at them playfully and softly.

One day, Teresa came back from another assassination expecting to see paying the bills and taxes with the money the jobs gave her. Instead the table was empty and the house was too quiet for comfort. Teresa dropped her bag on a chair and walked down the hall. Thankfully Juan was outside again.

Teresa held in a gasp and fell backwards when she saw the horrendous sight in 's room. Why would she do this!? Her whole body was shaking but she fended off the seizure.

There was a note under the tipped over chair. She quickly grabbed it and started to read the wrinkly paper.

_If you found this, hopefully that means you care. Yes, I hung myself on purpose.I'm so sorry. I couldn't take life anymore. After losing my husband, I could never go through life loving anyone else. I hope Juan doesn't find me, he would be so sad. If this is Juan, I'm sorry. I love you but I couldn't stand to see you grow up only knowing I was your only blood relative left._

_If Terra finds this, I need you to take care of Juan. I know you love him like a little brother and he loves you too. Please teach him about being a man._

_Whoever you are, tell Terra that he needs to look for my gun. Only he knows where it is._

_Don't feel bad for me. Now I'm happy and with my husband. We're happy now. Don't be sad, but I hope you care. Know that he died for his country. I hope he won't die in vain._

Teresa was crying by the end of the note. Humans' lives were so short. Why would they end it even sooner?! When your life is that short, you should live it to the fullest, not give up. No one should ever give up before their life has even peaked. Fortunately, met who she wanted to in heaven.

Suddenly a rude truth showed itself. She had to take care of Juan now. He was just a child! Teresa still felt like a child herself! How was she going to tell him this?

Teresa found the courage in herself to at least put in a not so pathetic position. She laid the woman on the bed and closed her eyes. There would be a funeral later. Who would she invite? How would she pay for it?

Before she got ahead of herself she needed to find the gun. She didn't know exactly why yet though. After about a minute of searching she found it on the top shelf in the restroom. With it was a note. wrote it.

_Dear Terra,_

_I know who you are. Your name isn't Terrance, its Teresa. You're Mexico's representative. It took me a while to figure that out but once I heard you mumbling something about the Aztec and Mayan Empires in your sleep, it flashed of warning lights. When I figured it out a few weeks ago, I was so confused o what I should make of it. Should I approach you? Should I have reported you to the Spaniards?_

_I couldn't betray you though. Not after everything you've done for us. There's no one I rather have raise my grandson than you. It was weeks ago I decided I could die knowing he was in caring hands. I don't care if you tell him who you are or not._

_Don't let my husband die in vain either. I think you're hiding from yourself, avoiding the war. Avoiding the cold truth that awaits you. Don't. Embrace it. It makes you who you are. My husband died for your freedom. Don't give up._

Teresa was full on crying now. She cried into a towel and sat on the floor pitifully.

"No…..Why….Now I have to feel guilty." she mumbled into the towel. She knew she deserved this, but not the Garcias. Suddenly she heard Juan outside.

"Bye Alex! Bye !" shouted Juan as he waved good bye to his friend. Teresa wiped the tears from her face and straightened out her clothing. She walked out of the restroom and tucked the note into her back pocket. Juan shut the front door after walking in and yelled "Grandma! Terra! I'm home!"

Teresa walked down the hall and sat on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her and quietly said "Sit down Juan, we need to talk." He pouted and said "I didn't do anything though!"

"I never said you did. We just need to talk okay?" she said a little sadder. The boy winced; he'd never seen Terra seem so quiet in a few years. "What happened?" he asked as he sat down.

"Well…..I'm not sure how to say this but….Do you understand what happens to people who die?"

"They go to heaven if they were good."

"Exactly. You know, no one could've stopped this." she said in her rough voice. Teresa knew she could've saved them though.

"Terra, what aren't you telling me? What happened?"

"…..Your grandmother is dead Juan. I'm sorry." she suddenly said. Now she regretted it. She messed up again.

"…..She couldn't have! She was healthy!"

"Juan I-"

"No this isn't true! She'll wake up tomorrow and we'll have breakfast like always!"

"She's gone Juan. I'm sorry."

"No! She can't be! She said…she said she would be there for me…..ever since mama died."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Everybody leaves me! Why can't I have an adult just stay for once! We could've been a happy family! But no! The world hates me and doesn't want me to be happy! It's not fair!" he cried into a pillow and curled up into a ball. He shied away from Teresa's touch.

"Juanito, I'm still here for you."

"You'll just die eventually too!"

She was stunned by how serious he was. He seemed too young for such thoughts but she understood what he had been through. The Spaniards killed his parents because they tried to rebel. They nearly killed the young boy but they saved him. It was Teresa's fault his family died. He was her responsibility now.

"Juan…..I'll take care of you. I won't leave you, ever."

"….Promise?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you!"

"…."

"…"

Teresa stood up and walked to another room down the hall. When she came back she had something in her hand. Juan couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"What's that?"

"My promise."

"Huh?"

"Look" she whispered and held out her hand. In it was the blue stone from the Mayan necklace she held dear. It was one of the only things she still had from her past life. He held it in his hand gingerly and looked up at her; he noticed a hint of maternity in her face but disregarded it. Terra was one of the manliest boys he knew.

"What is it?"

"It's a jade stone. It's very important me, and I want you to have it. As long as you have it, I promise to come back to you."

"Even if you die?"

"Even if I go to hell, I'll beat the shit out of Satan and come back." she smiled less kindly and more determined.

He started crying and took her into a hug. Teresa tensed up a little bit in surprise but quickly hugged back. She rocked him in her lap and cooed "It'll be alright. I'll take care of you."

Later that week, they had a funeral for Juan's grandmother. Not many people showed up for her, mostly to support Juan. They placed flowers around her grave and she was buried next to her husband. Juan was drastically in hysterics for most of the ceremony and he buried his face into Terra's jacket.

No one seemed to pay any attention to Juan anymore. Teresa was often away doing jobs so she could pay the taxes and bills. She was barely making enough to get anything on the table and the funeral had been expensive. She knew the Spanish would come and expect and adult to be present. So one day she told Juan the news.

"Juan, we have to leave."

"Huh? Leave where Terra?"

"We can't stay in the same city for too long. I can't keep doing this. I'm not making enough money to support you and the house and the few animals in the back."

"Are we moving?"

"Sort of. You know how I was always wondering until I met you guys?'

"Yeah."

"Like that. We can live in places but we need to keep moving if we don't want to be put in an orphanage."

"But you're old enough right?"

"…..They won't think so. Trust me, we have to run from them before they chase us. You know how to ride a horse. We leave tomorrow."

"What! This isn't fair! What about school?"

"I can teach you everything you need to know. Lesson one, don't trust any Europeans."

"…..Alright."

The next day he walked quietly down the hall and didn't say a word until he was served breakfast."Thank you."

"Mmmhmm. Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us Juanito."

A few hours later they both got their bags and loaded up the horses. One of them belonged to Juan, it's name was Piedra, meaning stone or rock in Spanish. It was the studier, stronger of the 2 horses. Teresa used most of her money to buy Fuego, a horse named fire. It was slightly smaller than Piedra but was faster and didn't get startled as easily.

"Ready Juan?"

"I guess. As ready as I'll ever be…..But Terra…."

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Teresa looked up to the clear blue sky and sighed. She adjusted her glasses and replied "A little ways east to a territory called Texas."

"Is it safer there or something?"

"No, not really. It's closer to the damn United States."

"What's wrong with The United States of America?"

"…Lots of stuff. Let's get going. I'll tell you once we're a distance away from this city."

He nodded and their horses started to trot over the horizon.

Later that evening, armed Spanish soldiers knocked on the door of the empty house.


	46. The New Reason to Live

_**Author's Note: GORE AHEAD GORE AHEAD GORE WARNING! THERE IS GORE AHEAD. Oh yeah and GUESS WHAT GUYS!? We made it to 5k reads/views!. I also made it to 150k words in the Word Document. I'm not sure if I'll post all of it though. There are a lot of unfinished parts. I spent the last hour writing this one. Don't expect it to be any better than others. Who am I kidding, I really enjoyed writing this. **__**Anyways now that that's over, let's get to the gor-I mean story. Yes story.**_

Later that year, the duo made it to a major city in Texas. She could tell a lot of Americans were illegally living here. You don't know how much she wanted to strangle Alfred right now. Juan coughed and waved the air in front of his face.

"What's that terrible smell?"

"Americans…Damn gringos bringing slavery. Can't speak a word of Spanish and say they are the majority of Texas."

"Are they all that bad?"

"I hate to be biased but it's my opinion. Slavery is wrong, but they can't seem to understand that. Land of the free my ass."

"Terra, if you feel so strongly against American's why don't you assassinate them like you do with the Spaniards?"

"…Americans don't….It's…..You wouldn't understand. C'mon we should make camp soon."

"But we're here at a city. Can't we rent a room or something?"

"…We need to make some money first. Tomorrow's another day."

"Alright." he said with a sigh.

~Next day~

Teresa stood tall near the entrance of the city. It was crawling with Spanish soldiers that seemed to line up before her to be executed for the blood than ran through their veins.

Juan pulled on Terra's sleeve and asked "T-Terra, how do we get jobs."

"Well….only accept ones from the Spaniards. We'll pretend to do the jobs and once the time is right, we strike."

The boy pondered this for a moment, he was too young to worry about his life and simply put it in Teresa's hands. It was a big weight on her shoulders and she regretted bring him into this business. It was too late to take him out, if he did, he wouldn't learn how to defend himself.

"Okay first job we got is for…" she trailed off. Juan completed her sentence "The Hernandos."

She shuddered at the name. Hernando, that damn man was a partial reason on why her life sucked so much. "Family?"

"2 sons about your age and a wife."

"Schedule?"

"He leaves home from noon to midnight."

"Muy buen Juan, I'm proud of you."

"For keeping information down? For killing?"

"For being a big boy." she teased. Juan frowned and protested that he was a man and not a boy. Teresa just smiled.

~That Night~

Terra and Juan took the job from . They had to help the sons with ranch work. The sons got the easy job of feeding the animals while they got to carry buckets of water from the well to them.

Juan was only able to carry one at a time while his role model could carry 4.

"T-Terra, give me one more, I can do it." he begged as he struggled with his single bucket.

"As if."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase!"

She looked down at him so she could scold him but couldn't bring herself to it. God damn that kid was cute. Reluctantly, she handed him another one. Less than one meter later, he dropped the two buckets of water and fell into the wet mud. Terra sighed and placed down her water before helping him up.

"Hey! Mexican trash! Careful with that water!" shouted one of the sons. Teresa smiled as she helped Juan up. She turned to the boys and replied "Yes yes. Because if we weren't doing the slave work, you'd be doing it."

"Shut up puto!" yelled the other boy as he threw a large rock. It pinned Teresa above the eye and she fell backwards out of surprise. That Spanish boy had a great arm and that was a pretty heavy rock. If she was human it probably would've kill her.

"Terra! Terra!" shouted Juan as he shook her shoulder. She moaned and wiped her forehead. The back of her hand was stained red. "Damn." she whispered. It didn't hurt that much and would heal by midnight.

A few hours later, the boys went inside to tell their mom the work was done. The Mexican's weren't allowed inside, they were told they'd just make everything dirty. Teresa tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the sun for the time.

"Juan, it's time."

He nodded and quietly opened the back door. Teresa winked at him before going inside. He saw the machete come out from under her coat and smiled. Even if he didn't take place in the actual murder, he was there to loot the house and keep an eye out for the man of the house.

Teresa was relieved that the family was upstairs, she hid around the corner and waited for the woman to descend the steps.

"Juan! Terra! I'm coming with the money!" she shouted as she approached the back door. When she looked outside, no one was there. Juan had climbed the peach tree and was hiding.

As looked around the yard, Teresa made her way upstairs. One of the boys was in the room they shared and the other was in the next room, the kitchen. She played a little game in her head and took a while to decide the boy downstairs should die first. She ducked and snuck around the island of the kitchen. With her machete held tightly, she stood up and faced the boy.

quit looking for the Mexicans and stepped inside. She sighed and quickly went upstairs.

"Francisco, where's your brother?" she asked to the boy who was reading in his room. He shrugged and replied "Probably eating or something. Doing absolutely nothing makes him hungry." She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

The boy nearly screamed when Terra appeared from behind the counter. Thankfully for him, the machete sliced his neck just right, no sound made it out. A few inaudible gurgles choked by blood did come from him. His killer smiled and nudged his head using their foot into a sack. Next was the older boy.

Juan fell out of the tree and onto his feet. He cursed a little at the shock but quickly scurried into the house. He was told to stay in the living room until Terra had killed the second boy.

Teresa was extremely giddy when she realized the 2 remaining Hernandos closed themselves in their rooms. They were making this too easy. Very quietly, she opened the boy's bedroom door. Francisco didn't look up from his book. This gave Teresa time to hide under the bed. She heard the boy shift in his chair then stand up. Her blood turned cold and she froze. Did he hear her?

"I know you're in here little bro. Stop trying to scare me." he said very sternly. Teresa laughed menacingly and swung her machete. The boy fell as his ankles were severed from his calf. He screamed in pain and struggled under his own bed. There he grabbed his own rifle and fired it blindly at his attacker. The bed frame under the other mattress splintered and shattered. Too bad Teresa was already on top of his bed. She thrusted her machete through the thin mattress and it nearly impaled the boy, but it barely missed. He grunted and rolled out from under the bed. He shot at Teresa, missing several times but getting a couple lucky blows in.

Juan winced when he heard the gunshots. Terra didn't have a gun. Was he hurt? Was he dead?! Maybe he should go help. But Terra said to stay! He argued with himself as he heard the mother scream. Instead of being a good mother and going into her son's room, she hid in hers! Terra would never do that to Juan right? Right?!

Teresa kicked the empty rifle out of the boys hand and crushed his wrist.

"Mexican trash huh?"

"Lo siento! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"You whine like a girl! I should know!"

"You're a?-" he was about to ask until his head rolled off his shoulders. Teresa collected her trophy and knocked down the door into the mother's room.

She screamed bloody murder as the Mexican approached her. Teresa grabbed the bed frame and shoved it against the wall, leaving more space for her to attack.

"Please don't kill me! You already killed my children! No!" she screamed and screamed and just wouldn't stop. It reminded Teresa about how the Aztec lady screamed before Antonio shot her in the head. Yes, she was a human who cared about the empire's representative. Why couldn't all humans be like that? She used to be respected like a God! A God! One of the creations that they sacrificed humans to! But no, humans thought they were some demons now. An unfair benefit to a country. Someone to be taken advantage of.

All these thoughts made Teresa increasingly upset. Even though she had ignored the lady's screams a while ago, she decided it would be best to end it now.

" who do you think I am?" Terra asked as she examined the blood dripping off the blade in her hands. Juan was waiting at the doorway, watching Terra from behind.

"You're the devil! You're an evil boy! A demon! Death himself!" she accused. Teresa smiled and glanced to her right. Death pouted, he never liked other people being mistaken as him.

"Terrible guesses. All of them wrong."

"Don't kill me!"

"Shut up!" Teresa screamed and decapitated her. Juan gasped and fell backwards. He watched as the older Mexican rubbed their eyes and sighed.

"Juan?" she asked.

He shook his head and started running down the stairs. He ignored his friends shouts and sprinted to the front door. As he opened it, also stepped through. He noticed the blood smeared in the small kitchen space and the small amount of blood on the boys knees.

"You!" he screamed in accusation. He raised his large arm to strike the boy. Juan blocked his face with his thin arms and prepared to be beaten to death by this man. That is until he heard a click of a gun. Both of the males turned their attention to the bandito holding the family's rifle. State of the art for it's time, used against Mexicans who defied them.

"Terra! Juan! Why did you kill them!? You are both going to pay for this! With your lives!" he screamed and grabbed Juan. He put the smaller boy into a choke hold in his inner arm, which was thick and buff.

"Gack! T-Terra!" choked out Juan as he scratched at the man and kicked the air.

Teresa aimed the gun at the man and said "Let go of him and no one gets hurt."

"You already killed my family! So I'm going to kill this little guy!" he said and tightly the hold. Teresa could see the boy's kicks get weaker.

"Last warning Hernando!" she said, a little shakier.

"Never! To get to me you'll have to wait till he dies, or hope your Mexican aim is good enough to pin me!" he said with a smirk.

Teresa bit her lip and ignored the pain in her arm, where Francisco shot her. She aimed and pulled the trigger. The man brought the boy down with him. Teresa acted quickly and dragged Juan out from under him.

Juan was alright. His neck was red and he was gasping for the air he needed. Conscious and alert. She placed him on his feet and dragged him to the back. She could hear the Spanish horses galloping down the dirt road. A neighbor probably heard the shouts and gunfire and notified the sheriffs.

"Juan get on your horse and follow me." Teresa ordered. He nodded, not having the breath to reply yet. She gave him a peck on the forehead and grabbed her horse which was tied to a post.

As her horse led the way, she could hear Juan's following. She grinned, they were so far ahead from the Spanish. They shouted at them to stop in the native tongue. Teresa was so confident, until she heard the gunshots. The horse panicked and picked up the pace. She shouted at it to stop but it wasn't working.

She heard Juan scream and a horse whinny in pain. She looked back and saw both of them on the floor. The horse had been shot and now the Spanish were this much closer to capturing Juan. The horse she was on wouldn't stop though.

Teresa made a last minute choice and jumped off the horse. She started sprinting full speed back to Juan. The Spaniards surrounded them and formed a circle around them. She held his limp body close to her, if they shot, she wanted to be shot first.

They ordered her to raise her hands above her head and lay on the ground. When she didn't follow orders, one of them kicked her. She only grabbed his leg and twisted it the wrong way. As he fell to the ground, the others shot at her.

Teresa threw her body over Juan's until they stopped. Her arms were threatening to collapse and her knees were barely able to stay in place. She wasn't aware of the damage, but she didn't care. In a couple seconds she threw Juan over her back and started to make a run for it. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could outrun their horses. Their, well-fed, healthy horses.

Who was she kidding?! She was about to let this kid die for her mistakes. Then she realized it. The thing she was living for. She was suddenly interrupted when she noticed the cliff's edge approaching. After skidding to a halt, she had a terrible flashback. Antonio, the cliff and the water rushing under. All that she need now was a gun shot. Yes, that would complete it.

The horses were catching up now. She couldn't jump could she? Sure there was a river at the bottom but that was water. Rushing, violent currents that would kill her and Juan. Most people thought rivers and water represented cleanising but she thought it meant erasing. Erasing the blood and grief that you need to keep. In her rare case, a few memories flowed down the river.

The Spanish shouts rung in her head. What should she do!? If she didn't jump, she would be captured and Juan killed for sure! If she jumped, she might just die out of panic and stress. Or they could drown! Hell! She couldn't swim strong enough to defy the current.

Death floated around her smiling.

"This is the end for one of you~" he teased wagging a slender, pale finger in the air. His red eyes seemed excited. He was just waiting for the second Teresa fell dead. Some friend. Of course she wasn't going to die here. But, did that mean Juan would?

That's when she realized it, The thing she was living for, before she was so rudely interrupted with some past shit. She wasn't living for the rush of killing Spaniards. It was Juan. If he died, God she wouldn't know what she'd do! She couldn't go on normally, that was for sure. Maybe…..no not that. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Even though she knew him for only about 4 years, she never wanted to leave him. She felt this about Miguel and she still blames herself for his death. Juan had to live. No matter what, even if that meant jumping into the dangerous currents below. Right? No. She wasn't ready yet.

The gunshot! That's what pushed her over the edge. When a Spanish sheriff fired his rifle, it blew up the dirt in front of her. Just as she leapt into the canyon below. The water was rushing at her as her breath escaped.


	47. Cursed Immortals Clash for a Soul

_**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is very long. Over 4k words, which I completely wrote yesterday. I didn't know where to split this so here it is. I put some lines in it to separate events and sort of different POV. Even if you don't like the Garcia situation, I think you'll like this. You don't know how much I loved writing this. But since it's so long and full of interesting stuffs, the next part will be next Saturday. Phew, I hope you like this. Please leave a review if you like parts like this. Let's try getting more than 3 reviews for this chapter.**_

Death smiled as Teresa quickly fell to the bottom of the canyon. The impact of the water would definitely shock her. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd let go of Juan and he would drown. It's not that he enjoyed the passing on of a soul, but this kid was connected with a nation. An immortal that mocked his job only because he would live as long as his government stood. Sure he was close to Teresa and she considered him a friend, but he couldn't say the same about her. Not that he didn't like her around, just that he couldn't have friends. It didn't fit in his job description.

* * *

At the World Meeting in France, everyone sincerely thought Antonio would've won the war by now. They were deeply confused when he confessed the war was still going on.

"What do you mean? It's been almost 5 years Antonio. I knew you couldn't control your child." commented Arthur snidely. He smirked and raised his chin in pride. Antonio simply smiled back and replied "And exactly how long was the American Independence war? And who won? Besides it's not like you helping Teresa like how I helped Alfred….Right?"

"Pfff. You're as immature and idiotic as ever. Your armada got what it deserved you wanker. And the only reason I allowed Alfred to win was because I needed to kick your guys' arses another time. I couldn't kill me former colony unlike you."

"I didn't kill her!" he shouted back. Everyone at the long table turned to him, his anger was very rare. Alfred sighed and stood up. Antonio calmed down and took his seat.

"Since I'm her neighbor, I guess I have to be the one to say this. I'm not sure whether she's dead or not but it's been over 2 years, which means she is officially considered a missing representative." he said somewhat sadly.

"Hopefully she's just missing and not dead." mumbled Lovino as he crossed his arms.

"Ohonhonhon. Calm down everyone. I'm sure zhis sexy Spaniard here didn't kill her. I mean seriously, not even I could kill someone so beautiful, innocent, young and weak." replied Francis as he put an arm around his friend.

Antonio held in a small laugh and replied "You haven't seen the new Teresa. She curses as much Arturo and nearly as much as Lovi. She doesn't look so innocent when she uses her scythe to kill your soldiers. Weak, I guess but she's as old as dirt mi amigo."

"A scythe?!" asked Francis in a slightly scared tone. He planned on invading this girl eventually but if she had a weapon anything like Antonio's, it was going to be a lot harder.

"Sí. I'm not sure how she got it though. It's really heavy too, I couldn't pick it up but she swings it around like nothing." he said, totally ignoring the obvious problem with this. Antonio was pretty strong; he could pick up his bull if he wanted to. Although every time he did it stabbed him with its horns.

"That's absurd! She couldn't even carry 50 pounds in one hand the last time I saw her!" shouted Arthur as he accused Antonio for being a liar.

"Ah, lo siento Arturo but she's stronger now that she's actually in her land. Yet, it's no problem for the boss!" he yelled ad flexed his muscles. Francis rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Okay so we have 2 missing countries, Mexico and Canada. I blame Alfred! He's probably eating them!" shouted South Korea with his arms in the air. His white sleeves comically hung over his hands.

"Canada's right zhere!" shouted Francis as he pointed to Matthew who was sitting in a chair about 5 spaces away from his. South Korea shrugged and Yao pulled him back to his seat. Alfred sighed and quit. He couldn't convince these guys it was a problem, none of them really cared. Although, Gilbert seemed to be in some intense thinking. Instead of teasing Hungary about the girly flower in her hair, he was staring at his pale hands. Even Ludwig seemed distressed by this.

As for Lovino, he lost hope in 1813. He knew Antonio couldn't have killed Teresa; he just loved her too much. Right? But he also believed that Teresa couldn't win. Antonio was more than 10 times stronger than her. He had the military power and what did she have? A bunch of farmers that's what.

When the meeting ended, Gilbert told Alfred everything would be okay then left with his not-so-little brother. Lovino wanted to say something too, but it would probably come out wrong. Instead of thanking Alfred for being concerned, he would've just threatened him to do something more. That's why he allowed Feliciano to drag him out of the building before he could start a conversation. The north was more important than the south anyways. That's what everyone thought and what Lovino knew.

* * *

When Teresa hit the water, she was indeed shocked. It was like a freezing, cold slap. Of course she lost her grip on Juan as they were swept down the river with the current. At first she didn't realize it because she was focusing on her fear. She couldn't think of anything but the water threatening to drown her.

Like a child she thrashed around with uncoordinated swings which got her nowhere. That's when she realized Juan wasn't in her hand. She suddenly tried to stop herself, but her feet couldn't touch the bottom. It's not like she could die from drowning, but she would remain "dead" until she was able to get air if that happened. Too bad for Juan once he drowned he died.

As Juan's small body drifted down the river, he wasn't panicking. He was still unconscious but he was having a dream.

He felt like he was falling slowly. So slowly, he couldn't feel the wind pushing past him. But everything was black; he couldn't hear or see anything. That is until he saw something fall past him to the right. It was….his father. He was so young when he died.

Next, his mother, who had died in his father's arms. She was such a small woman but was so determined to fight the Spanish. He remembered the day his grandparents took him. They ran out the back door with the toddler in their arms as his parents stood tall in front of their house, defending it from being taken by them. They knew they were about to be killed.

The next memory that came to him was the day his grandfather left to war in 1811. He remember how he cried and begged him not to leave. Losing his parents was enough so why did he need to lose the only other man in his life too? Of course he couldn't do anything to change the fact his grandfather made a promise to his country.

When he met Terra, he felt like the Spaniards couldn't do anything against him. He never met anyone so against the Spanished since his parents. In fact, it was Juan who technically found Terra.

* * *

~Flashback~

Juan was walking home from school when he saw the ad on the city's bulletin board. All it had was the following.

_Looking for any work._

_Expects to be paid for the amount of work done._

_Strong 14 year old boy._

_Bring flier to the house just outside the city._

_Ask for Terrance. _

When he brought the flier home, he dropped his bag at the door and ran to his grandmother.

"Grandma grandma! Look! This person can do those jobs you said you were too old for and I was too young for!" he shouted and handed her the paper.

"Ay, shush Juanito." she scolded and started reading the paper. She smiled and replied "This seems doable. But I can't walk that far in the heat and it's too dangerous to go at night."

"Then I'll go tomorrow!" he said happily as he snatched the paper back.

"Are you sure you'll be alright. I'm not sure about this Terrance boy. A few of the other elders in town said they hired him. He's quiet and actually quite thin. He seems like trouble."

"But abuela! He seems desperate! We really need someone to help with the animals too! I can't carry a full bucket of water or seed and neither can you! You can pay him my allowance and everything!"

"Wow Juan. Why do you want him to help us so much?"

"Because maybe he can teach me about fighting."

"I don't want you to get into fighting!"

"But-"

"I said no, and that means no. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish paying the bills."

Of course, being the rebellious kid he was, he decided to meet this Terrance guy. After school the next day, he dug the flier out of his bag and started to go to the house just outside the city limits. The sun was beating down which drew sweat from his pores. He was used to running a lot, but not in this heat.

When he made it to the property mentioned in the flier he froze. How could someone live in such a broken down place. Broken windows, a dead tree and a rotting porch that creaked under his feet. He knocked on the door and winced when he got a splinter in his knuckle. He shifted form side to side as he waited.

Terrance opened the door and Juan was very surprised. This guy was somewhat short and seemed like he was wearing the only pair of clothes he had. The red bandana around his throat was the only thing that stood out from the Earth tones he wore proudly.

"T-Terrance?" stuttered Juan. Maybe this was a bad idea. This boy was a lot more intimidating than he expected.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Terrance replied sternly.

Juan was now very nervous. What if he couldn't get the guy to come with him?

"I-I need your help." Juan said as he held up the flier. Terrance snatched it and adjusted his old fashioned glasses. He glanced at Juan then back to the paper.

"Sorry kid, I don't think I can help you with your homework."

"No! It's for my grandmother! It's just me and her and she's too old to-"

"Why don't you just do it? I actually expect to get paid and if you guys are in such a bad state, I don't think you can afford it."

"Hey! We're trying our hardest! If it wasn't for the stupid Spanish, we would be better off! I bet you're just one of them huh?!" Juan suddenly screamed. Terrance raised his eyebrows but didn't seem amused.

"Come inside."

"No! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" he yelled in fear and took a step back. Terrance clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled him inside. He struggled but found the boy to be stronger than he thought. Just like the paper said, what else was this guy honest about.

"Sit down." Terrance ordered as he walked into the kitchen. Juan shut up and sat down. He was tense, was he being lured into a trap? He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling though.

Terrance came back balancing a tray on his fingertips. It reminded him of a maid, this thought made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Terrance, very surprised.

"N-Nothing. What's that?"

"Hot chocolate. Ever had it?"

"N-Not since…..Nevermind." he replied and took the tin cup full of warm liquid. I smelled just like the way his mother made it. She'd follow the same recipe from her parents and so on.

"Well. I've thought about it. I'll help out you and your grandmother for a minimum price. I'm available from 9 in the morning to 9 at night. Of course I'll have other jobs, but I might make a few days where the full 12 hours are for you guys. You don't even need to feed me, I'll be fine. All I ask for is to not be questioned. Is that-….Hey why are you crying?" he asked and seemed concerned.

Juan sniffled and wiped his eyes. He was sobbing hysterically now that the older boy asked.

"I-It's j-just th-the chocolate."

"Huh? You don't like it? Did it burn your mouth?"

Now he sounded like a doting mother, which was really strange in retrospect.

"N-No. M-Mama used t-to make it just l-like this. I haven't h-had it in years." he sobbed. Terrance let out a tired sigh and knelt down next to him. He wiped the boy's tears and whispered "What's your name?"

"J-Juan."

"Juan, it's alright. We've all lost someone important to us. It was the Spanish huh?"

"H-How'd you know?"

" Mexican instincts. We got to look out for each other huh?"

"Y-Yeah." he said with a smile.

Terrance kindly smiled and replied "Why don't I follow you home right now. We can take some of this hot chocolate to your grandmother. Sound good?"

Juan nodded and stood up.

"Go wait on the porch. I'll come with the pot in a second." replied Terrance calmly as he walked around the corner of the wall. Juan stood on the cracked porch nervously. What if Terrance came back with a knife and killed him?! What if shot him!? This was all a trap! He yelped when the front door opened.

"What?" asked Terrance cluelessly. Juan shook his head and hopped down the steps, avoiding the broken one. He tripped over a board that was bent awkwardly. Before he hit the ground, Terrance grabbed his arm and straightened him out.

"You okay Juanito?" asked Terrance like a doting mother once again. To be honest, it didn't seem like he was very manly at all. Juan nodded and pulled his arm away. After a second of stillness, he looked up to Terrance. His hand was outstretched to the boy.

"What's up with the hand?"

"Hold it. So you don't fall again."

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Juan, don't you trust me? Why don't you believe me? Is it because of my appearance? Is this not what you expected?" he asked a little defensively.

"No! Let's just go home." he said, not sure what to do. Despite what his better judgment was telling him, he grabbed his new friends hand and started pulling him ahead. Terrance smiled.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Juan was still floating in blackness. But now he was cold and couldn't feel anything. He wasn't falling, in fact if he felt anything it was like he was being pulled. Was this what it felt like when your soul left your body? He felt like he should worry, but his emotions were detaching. He couldn't worry or even feel the tension of the moment.

Teresa couldn't see what Juan was seeing. She couldn't even see him for a while. In the few seconds it took him to relive the moment he met her, she spotted him. His clothes were stuck in some branches that were sticking into the water. She tried swimming to the side but kept getting swept away. Before she got pulled too far down stream, she basically punched a rock. Her slender fingers dug into the solid stone just so she could get a grip on it. This may have broken her fingers, but they would heal later.

It took her quite a while before she was able to make it ashore. Once her feet could stably stand, she started her limp to Juan. Ignoring the scratches he would get, she violently ripped him out of the branches. She laid him on the ground and started to press on his stomach.

CPR?

No response.

Heimlich Maneuver?

Nothing.

Mouth to mouth resuscitation?

No breath.

"No Juan! Damn it!" she screamed in anger. From the corner of her eyes she saw Death. He was smiling maniacally and shouted "Yooooo Mexxxiiiiiiii!"

Tears formed in her eyes. She was about to lose him huh? Death was less than 30 seconds away and Juan seemed to far gone.

From Juan's view point, he couldn't hear the struggle or his cold body clinging to life. Just blackness.

"Am I dead?" he asked. He couldn't even feel his jaw move or hear his voice shout out. Was he screaming? He thought he was. Could anyone hear him? What was he even doing here? Maybe this was all heaven was.

Death was so happy when he figured Juan was going to die. Finally, something that related to the damn immortals. He could feel Juan's confused, dying soul from the top of the canyon. So what if Teresa didn't die? Juan would be a big blow to her moral.

He stopped right above Juan's limp body and grinned at Teresa.

"I'll be taking this boy here." he said enthusiastically.

"No! Don't touch him Muerte!" screamed Teresa like a protective mother. She looked so pathetic right now. Wet and cold, shaking and terrified. He enjoyed seeing nation's like this.

"Gotta keep order girl. Don't get in my way." he threatened with a sassy tone. He plunged his pale hand into Juan's body and felt around for his soul. It didn't damage the body, because his body and soul were no longer one.

This was the moment Juan felt like he was being pulled. He would've panicked if he could but he couldn't. He attempted to stay in place but it seems like he had no power over this.

Teresa shouted a long list of curses in Spanish and English and took hold of Death's arm.

"Stop it!" she screamed and tried pulling his hand away. Death brought a boney fist around and into her face. She flew back into the wall of the canyon and and hit her head hard against the uneven rocks. Instead of slipping to the floor, she stood her ground. She was still trembling, still standing tall.

"I told you not to interfere! You nations just don't listen!" he screamed back very seriously. He smiled when he finally got a good grip on the boy's weak soul. As he started to pull it out, the blue wispy soul slowly started to come from his chest.

"No!" she screamed again and ran into Death. He faltered a bit and backhanded her. She spat the blood stained saliva into the dirt and kicked him in the stomach. He regretted giving her his curse but he couldn't take it back.

"Teresa! He's dead!" he shouted as the last of the soul was pulled out. It was a calm flickering blue fog. Its glowing center was weakly shining. The light reflected in Teresa's glasses, somehow they had stayed with her after the whole river incident.

"Juanito…" she trailed off. This couldn't happen.

"Yeah. Be free~" he said comically and let the soul drift out of his hands. Of course his soul was going up, he had done nothing wrong to end up in the underworld.

"I said no!" screamed Teresa with some new found determination. Her scythe formed in her hands and he hands shone of a dark purple and black flame.

"What? What're you doing?" asked Death as she climbed her scythe like a pole. He didn't know she could balance it like that and climb so quickly. When her foot left the end of the blade, he realized what she was doing. If she grabbed the soul with her hands like that, she could grab it.

Death forgot about that! Now she could grab souls too! He reached up and grabbed her ankle, but it was too late, her fingers were already entwined with the boy's soul.

As Death slammed her into the ground, he gave her a second to regain herself as he grabbed the scythe. He could use it just as well as she could. This scythe was a close replica to his, except this one had some odd markings and was lighter. He pointed the blade at her and frowned.

"I told you not to interfere, Teresa. If you don't give me the soul, I'll just have to rip it out of your hands. It'll tear his soul and it will cease to exist, like he never mattered." he whispered. His hood cast a shadow over his eyes but you could still see them glowing red.

Teresa smiled in the face of Death himself again and said "I'm keeping him here. Go ahead and try to stop me." He grimaced, how dare she threaten him! How dare she think she can do something he can't! How dare she interfere with his job!

He sliced he scythe down, but it stuck itself into the hard ground that she had just been lying on. Teresa had avoided it and was now half sprinting, half dragging herself back to Juan. Death swung the scythe down again with a grunt, this time only getting her heel. She yelped in pain, but kept moving.

"Just quit already! Quit like you did with the war! You left your citizens when you needed them! You let so many die, what wrong with allowing another one to perish! This will only make more die! He's making you weak Teresa!" Death screamed very angrily.

When she reached his body, Death laughed as he performed his final attack. The end of her own scythe impaled her through the stomach. Just as she pushed the soul back into the boys body, she felt hers slip. She coughed up blood even though no one touched her curl.

* * *

Juan had just remembered feeling cold as he was being jerked around and pulled. When his soul was shoved back into his body, the shock and recoil caused all the water filling his small lungs to come out. He coughed and shuddered as his soul clung onto his body's core. He sure could feel the pain now. He felt the still air around him because it carried a distinct scent. Blood.

Even though he didn't want to, he forced himself to open his eyes. All he saw was a bloody scythe fall to the ground and disappear. Then he noticed the person with him. Teresa was curled into a ball and clenching her stomach in pain.

"He can't kill me! I won't die!" she screamed at herself in her head. The blood and injury weren't real, because Death couldn't hurt anyone like that. His spiritual powers gave him physical limitations, one of which he can't kill anything.

Teresa could feel the white, searing pain if the stab. It was like her spinal cord was also severed, but it wasn't. She wasn't bleeding, but the blood coming from her mouth was real. The backhand from Death was all too real. Knowing she couldn't control it, although she hadn't had one in a while, she let the seizure over take her body.

Juan watched as his role model, twitched and shivered on the ground. He never saw someone have a seizure so this was freaking him out. Unlike some common sense, he tried restraining Teresa from hurting herself and kept her on her back. Teresa knew what was happening all too well so she bit her tongue so she wouldn't choke on it. She was screaming at Juan to leave her alone and let her stay on her side but they came out as strangled cries.

Juan was crying now, he thought she was going to die. As he hovered over his friend, he got a stray elbow to the knee and yelped as he fell on his behind. Teresa stopped trembling and now laid still.

"Is it over?" she asked herself in her mind. Yes it was. Now to worry about Juan, she didn't have enough time for herself. She looked up and saw Juan sitting near her. He was crying and holding his knee in pain. He gasped when he noticed a hand reach towards him.

"Terra!" he screamed and took her into a big hug. He seemed to be the one supporting her now. He thin frame leaned against his developing muscles.

"Juan. Dios mio I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried in her rough voice and hugged him back. They both cried in each other's arms. A few minutes later, Juan went limp. Before Teresa could worry, she noticed he just fell asleep. She smiled and laid him down. As she petted his wet, dull brown hair she realized he was worth it. Just like how Miguel knew he risked his life for Mexico's freedom. Taking advantage of Death's curse was worth it, if she was defending someone she loved.

"Miguel…. I found another part of me. Guardian of Juan Garcia." she whispered and pressed her lips to the gold frame of the Mayan necklace. She prayed to the God she hoped existed that he heard her. God didn't need to send a message though; Miguel was there the whole time.


End file.
